Victoria
by regalhtc
Summary: El reino de Fiore, un país de 17 millones de habitantes, donde existe la magia. Hay academias por todo el país, donde jóvenes con potencial con la magia asisten para desarrollar y pulir sus habilidades. Pero hay una academia muy especial ubicada en la ciudad de Magnolia, llamada Fairy Tail la academia número uno en todo Fiore.
1. Un nuevo año comienza en Fairy Tail

_**Nota autor:**_

_**1.- todos los personajes tienen la apariencia después de la saga tenroujima, a excepción de Meredy.**_

_**2.- el uniforme es el mismo que el de la ova 02 (que usaran en la escuela y en ciertos momentos) , y de ropa común las misma y típica que la serie (que usaran en ciertos eventos).**_

Capítulo I: Un nuevo año comienza, en Fairy Tail.

En una mañana, se podía observar en una mansión a las afueras de Magnolia, una joven rubia que dormía plácidamente; cosa que no duraría por mucho.

-Hime ya es hora de levantarse- decía una maid de cabello rosado y ojos azules.

-15 min. más Virgo- contesto la rubia todavía somnolienta.

-Se le hará tarde en su primer día de clases- Virgo le dijo, mientras se retiraba de la habitación de la joven.

-Cierto hoy inicio en la academia, No puede ser como se me pudo olvidar- Lucy decía exaltada, mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir, ya al terminar bajo los escalones corriendo llevaba puesto una falda gris con una blusa blanca y arriba de esta un suéter color lila, mientras se despedía de sus mucamas y mayordomos.

En la entrada de la mansión esperaba Virgo –hime tome su mochila- dijo mientras le entregaba la mochila.

Gracias Virgo- Lucy respondió.

-hime no quiere ir en el carruaje- Virgo.

-no hoy quede con mis amigas, de que iríamos juntas a la academia a pie- Lucy le respondía mientras se dirigía a la salida de su "hogar".

Mientras tanto, cerca de un río que pasa por el centro de la ciudad, se encontraban cinco chicas, esperando a cierta persona (todas llevaban la misma vestimenta que Lucy).

-A un no ha llegado Lucy- decía una pelirroja mientras auras obscuras rodeaban su cuerpo.

-Calma Erza, no ha de tardar mucho en llegar- le decía una peli azul.

-Cierto, no creo que se haya olvidado de que hoy entramos a la escuela- habla una albina.

-Levy, Lissana, Juvia, Mira cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas, es nuestro primer día, como alumnas de Fairy Tail no podemos llegar tarde, además de que tenemos que ir a la ceremonia de entrada- Erza dijo con un tono de autoridad mencionando a las otras chicas que estaban con ellas, esperando a Lucy.

De pronto a lo lejos se podía ver a una rubia, corriendo mientras alzaba la mano en forma de saludo.

-Ara ara miren quien viene- Mira. -Es Lucy- Juvia. Ambas respondían al saludo de su amiga.

-Hola mina, siento la demora, me quede dormida - Lucy.

-De seguro te desvelaste escribiendo una de tus novelas- Lissana.

-jajaja- Lucy reía por lo dicho por su amiga, dado que aserto.

-Pues andando- Erza decía/ordenaba.

-AYE- Todas respondieron, mientras tomaban marcha a la academia.

Después de unos minutos, se podía observar como las chicas llegaban a Fairy Tail; todas veían con asombro el edificio ya que era enorme.

-Viendo de cerca la escuela es enorme- Lucy.

-Tienes razón- Levy.

-A las afueras no se ve que sea tan grande- Mira. Lissana y juvia solo afirmaban con la cabeza, por la impresión no podían hablar.

-Dirijámonos al auditorio para la ceremonia de entrada, ya tendremos tiempo para ver todo el plante- Erza.

En el auditorio, se encontraba repleto de alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Las chicas estaban entrando cuando a lo lejos Mira y Lissana, pudieron ver a su hermano Elfman, que estaba acompañado de Gray, Cana, Laki, Freed, Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Kinana, Alzack, Bisca, Jet y Droy, se acercaron a ellos; todos eran amigos desde su escuela anterior donde se conocieron. Todos se saludaron, algunos estaban felices ya que iban a estar otro año más asistiendo a la misma escuela.

Ya después de una hora de honores, el director se dispuso a dar unas palabras a los nuevos alumnos.

-A hora unas palabras del director Makarov- dijo una mujer que parecía ser su secretaria.

-Es bueno ver a muchos jóvenes aquí en Fairy Tail, donde además de desarrollar sus habilidades, compartirán nuevas experiencias.

No piense en Fairy Tail como una academia más, si no como su hogar, donde todos son hermanos, sus maestros e incluso yo somos como un padre para ustedes, en fin piense en Fairy Tail como su familia y bienvenidos a ella- Makarov.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaban de alegría.

-Pueden retirase- Makarov, todo el alumnado empezó a salir del auditorio, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones.

Mientras un grupo en especial que se dirigían a su respectiva aula.

-No cabe duda que Fairy Tail es genial- Lucy.

-tienes razón- Levy.

Todos comentaban lo grandioso que era ser un alumno de la academia. Cuando llegaron a cierto salón, todo el grupo que estaban platicando plácidamente se detuvieron y se quedaron sin habla frente dicho salón.

-¡¿qué?!- fue la expresión que tuvieron ya que todos se percataron que estarían en el mismo salón.

Lucy y sus amigas lloraban de lo suerte mientras se abrazaban en de estar en el mismo salón, y el grupo de varones daba gritos de triunfo.

-es de hombres estar juntos otra vez- Elfman gritaba.

-eso suena raro, pero me alegro- Gray.

Después todos entraron al salón y tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar, en eso llego el profesor y se presentó.

-buenos días clase, soy Macao su maestro y les doy la bienvenida, espero que nos llevemos bien, si más que decir a empezar la clase- Macao.

Así paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día de clase. Se podía observar como Lucy y todos sus amigos salían de la academia y se despedían, donde Lucy, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gray y Elfman caminaban a la orilla de un rio ya que sus respectivos hogares que daban en la misma dirección. Uno a uno se despedía, hasta solo que dar Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia.

-fue divertido el primer día de clase- Lucy decía con alegría.

-sí, además primer día y Erza ya es la represéntate de la clase- Levy.

-no me queda de otra, tendré que exigirles a todo el grupo para ser los mejores- Erza, dijo con orgullo y seriedad, mientras sus amigas se ponían azules y pensaban - que miedo-

-Juvia, está feliz de poder ver a Gray-sama, no pido más- Juvia, con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Todo el transcurso platicaron, rieron y demás, hasta dejar a una Lucy sonriente en la entrada de su "hogar".

–Ya regrese- decía mientras entraba a su casa.


	2. Encuentro

Capitulo II: Encuentro.

Una mañana en la estación de trenes de Magnolia.

Un tren acababa de llegar, los pasajeros empezaban a descender, donde resaltaba un joven peli rosa con una bufanda, acompañado de un gato azul y tres chicas, dos de estas pequeñas una peli azul mientras la otra peli rosada y una joven de igual estatura que el peli rosado, de un cabello negro. Aunque se podría decir, que el joven era arrastrado por las tres jóvenes.

-Natsu-san, llegamos ya no estamos en el tren- decía la peli azul.

-¿siempre le pasa esto cuando viaja en tren? Wendy- pregunto la peli rosada.

-No solo en tren, le pasa con cualquier transporte, Meredy-san- le respondía Wendy.

-Siento lastima por el- hablo la pelinegra.

-Quiero pescado- dijo el gato azul que los acompañaba.

-A hora no Happy- respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, causando que Happy se pusiera triste.

Después el peli rosa empezó a hablar -Cuanto falta para llegar ya no aguanto más esta tortura- todas comenzaron a reír incluso Happy.

-Eto, Natsu-san ya estamos en tierra firme, hace rato que llegamos- Wendy le informaba.

-Siii, que alegría, me siento renacido- Natsu daba saltos de alegría.

-¿En todo caso Natsu, a donde nos dirigimos ahora?- preguntó Ultear.

-Cierto, no nos has dicho nada- Meredy y Wendy, afirmaban lo dicho por Ultear.

-Bueno, a donde nos dirigimos es a….- Natsu les decía, mientras de su bolcillo sacaba un papel, lo observo y después mostro a sus compañeras, estas reaccionaron con asombro, no lo podían creer al ver y leer dicho papel.

Una semana antes.

Natsu que llevaba una mochila y a Happy en su hombro caminaba por un bosque.

– Happy está seguro de lo que escuchaste y por aquí se encuentra un dra…- Natsu no pudo terminar su de hablar, por que pudo escuchar unos extraños sonidos, que resultaban ser los de una pelea, en un lugar cercano a ellos.

-andando Happy- dijo Natsu mientras corría a toda velocidad al lugar donde provenían, dicha pelea.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a un grupo de ladrones atacando a dos personas, solo una de estas defendiéndose mientras protegía a su acompañante, sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu se lanzó al ataque contra los ladrones mientras decía.

\- que creen que están haciendo- y empezó a golpear uno a uno a los ladrones.

Las personas que habían sido atacadas por los bandidos observaban la escena donde todos los bandidos recibían una paliza. Después de 10 min. de una tremenda golpiza, los ladrones a duras penas huyendo del lugar, entonces el peli rosa se acercó a las dos personas que estaban encapuchadas.

–Se encuentran bien- dijo el peli rosa.

–Sí, gracias- respondieron las dos mientras se quitaban la capucha.

-me alegro- hablaba Natsu, y pudo ver que resultaban ser dos jóvenes chicas, una de cabello negro y una de baja estatura de cabello color rosa.

-¿qué hacen dos chicas solas en el bosque?- pregunto Natsu.

-estamos viajando- respondieron.

– ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?- pregunto por curiosidad Natsu, causando un silencio incomodo en el ambiente.

-A lo ciento no me he presentado, soy Natsu Dragneel- se presentó con una alegre sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ultear y ella es Meredy- respondía Ultear mientras señalaba su acompañante. De pronto con una cara triste Ultear respondió a lo anterior mente preguntado por Natsu.

–No tenemos a donde ir-

Natsu no quiso preguntar el por qué y solo dijo –por qué no vienen conmigo, no puedo dejar que solas atraviesen el bosque, además será más divertido para nosotros tener compañía-

–SI- respondieron las dos felices.

-AYE- Happy hablo, asustando a Ultear y a Meredy.

-un gato que habla- Ultear y Meredy dijeron a la vez sorprendidas.

-yo soy Happy- hablo el felino.

–Mucho gusto- respondieron, aun sorprendidas por tal hecho.

-Entonces en marcha- habló Natsu.

Y así emprendieron marcha, Ultear y Meredy siguiendo a Natsu. La noche se hiso presente, Natsu, Ultear, Meredy y Happy; decidieron acampar, se encontraba en algún lugar del bosque, alrededor de una fogata donde Ultear decidió preguntar, a Natsu el motivo de su viaje.

-Natsu, ¿tu porque estas viajando?- Ultear.

-sí, yo también quiero saber- Meredy.

Natsu se quedó un momento en silencio, y decidió responder a su duda.

\- estoy buscando a mi padre-. Las chicas al escuchar la respuesta, se lamentaron al haber preguntado, cuando las chicas estaban por cambiar de tema, Natsu hablo.

-será mejor que duerman, mañana será un largo día, no se preocupen yo estaré de guardia- dicho esto, las chicas asintieron y se marcharon a la casa de campaña, que previamente avían puesto.

Al día siguiente, las chicas despertaron al notar un aroma agradable, se levantaron y se dirigieron a dónde provenía dicho aroma, donde vieron a Natsu, asando algunos peces.

Natsu noto que lo observaban y dijo - que bien ya despertaron, ya está la comida-

Entonces se acercaron al peli rosa y comenzaron a comer, con un Happy llorando de felicidad ya que la comida se trataba de pescado.

-mmm, esta delicioso- Ultear.

–Se nota que sabes cocinar- Meredy.

-no es para tanto, solo es pescado asado- respondió Natsu.

-Cambiando de tema, creo que lo mejor será volver a la aldea Happy- Natsu, decía mientras Ultear y Meredy lo miraban.

–AYE- Happy, con cara triste.

-¿por qué no seguimos?- Ultear preguntó.

-ya revise los alrededores y más adelante hay un lago, de donde crees que saque los peces y después de todo no encontré lo que busco- Natsu. Las chicas ya sabían a lo que se refería con lo de no encontrar lo que buscaba, asintieron lo dicho por Natsu.

-de acuerdo- Ultear y Meredy.

-además mi hermana, está esperándome en la aldea- Natsu, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿her…hermana?- Ultear y Meredy sorprendidas por lo dicho por Natsu.

Natsu, Happy, Ultear y Meredy llegaban a la aldea. Natsu se dirigió a una posada, donde una pequeña peli azul justo en ese momento salía de la posada.

-hoe, Wendy, estoy de vuelta- Natsu, decía alegremente.

-Natsu-san- Wendy volteo a ver mientras decía y lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver a Natsu -pensé que te avía pasado algo, no me vuelvas a dejar sola-.

-Lo siento, era muy peligroso por eso no te lleve conmigo, además paso algo inesperado- Natsu hablaba mientras señalaba a sus acompañantes. Wendy no pregunto nada, ella sabía cómo actúa Natsu cuando ve a alguien en peligro.

-Natsu, cuando no estabas un señor me pidió que te diera esto- Wendy le decía, mientras le entregaba un sobre. Después Wendy fue a presentarse ante las acompañantes de su hermano.

-oh, gracias- Natsu mientras pensaba (entonces si vino ese viejo), leyó lo que contenía el sobre y después, de leerlo lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-listos para el viaje-decía Natsu a las chicas.

-¿A dónde?- preguntaron con duda al peli rosado.

-A Magnolia- les respondió con una sonrisa.

Tiempo actual:

-Bueno, a donde nos dirigimos es a Magnolia- Natsu les decía, mientras de su bolcillo sacaba un papel, lo observo y después mostro a sus compañeras, estas reaccionaron con asombro, no lo podían creer al ver y leer dicho papel.

-eso ya lo sabíamos- Ultear.

-ya nos lo habías dicho-Wendy.

-además de que ya llegamos-Meredy.

-mmm, en serio, no me acuerdo haberles dicho- Natsu.

Y así es como Natsu y compañía terminaron en Magnolia.


	3. Nuevos estudiantes parte I

Capitulo III: nuevos estudiantes parte I.

En la academia de Fairy Tail, se encontraba el director Makarov en su oficina discutiendo cierto tema, con un peli rosa.

-Me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir- Makarov.

-¿qué es para lo que me quieres?- Natsu, fue directo al grano.

-bueno, a hablar de negocios… conozco bien tus habilidades en la magia, y creo que eres un excelente mago, y pues quiero que trabajes para mí impartiendo clases en la academia- Makarov.

-mmm.. Maestro en la academia, tentadora oferta, pero he de rechazarla, no creo que sea un gran mago, pero te quiero pedir un favor, quiero asistir como un alumno cualquiera junto con mis hermanas- Natsu.

-ya veo, que lastima, está bien tú y tus ¿hermanas?; creí que solo tenías una- Makarov sorprendido por lo dicho por Natsu, ya que solo conocía a su hermana Wendy.

-Muchas cosas pasaron en mi viaje y más recientemente aunque apenas las conozco a excepción de Wendy que creció con migo, las considero como mi familia; y creo que les vendría bien ya que ellas al igual que yo no tenemos a donde ir- Natsu.

-ya veo, sí que eres muy amable, está bien bienvenidos sean a Fairy Tail, jajajaja, mañana comienzan- Makarov.

-sí que tú tampoco cambias viejo- Natsu, mientras se paraba y retiraba del lugar si antes escuchar lo que le dijo por último, Makarov.

-así que no los has encontrado- Makarov con tono serio.

-No, y no me rendiré- Natsu, con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

-sí que eres un chico fuerte, Natsu- Makarov dijo para sí mismo cuando el peli rosa ya no se encontraba en su oficina.

Natsu estaba en la entrada de Fairy Tail a punto de marcharse del lugar, se detuvo por un momento y pensó mientras reía. –no puedo esperar ver las caras que pondrán, cuando les de la noticia-

Por otro lado en una calle que lleva a la academia de Fairy Tail, se podía ver como un grupo de estudiantes se dirigía a la academia.

-Perdonen por pedirles que me acompañen a la escuela en fin de semana- una pelirroja decía a sus amigas.

–No te preocupes, para eso son las amigas Erza- le dijo una rubia.

–Lucy tiene razón, para eso son las amigas- decía sonriente Mira.

-¿y en que te vamos a ayudar Er-chan?- hablo Levy.

-cierto- dijeron al mismo tiempo Juvia y Lissana, ya que Erza no les dijo el motivo.

-así, ya que mañana no va asistir el maestro Wakaba, me pidió que comprara unas cosas, para realizar un trabajo en el grupo e iba dejar la lista en su escritorio de lo que debo comprar- Erza.

\- y de dado caso- Lucy.

-de que sean- Levy.

-muchas cosas- Lissana.

-que cargar- Mira.

-las llame'- Juvia. Las chicas terminaron, lo que Erza les quería decir.

\- sí que son buenas amigas, al entender- Erza, con una sonrisa.

Las chicas llegaron a la entrada de la academia, donde todas vieron a un joven con una bufanda blanca de cabellera rosa.

-¿Quién será?- Levy.

\- ¿es un nuevo estudiante?- Erza.

-qué lindo es- Mira.

-cierto- Lucy/Lissana.

\- pero no tanto que Gray-sama- Juvia.

-Es hora de ir a casa- dijo para sí mismo Natsu.

Se empezó a retirar pero antes de irse volteo a su lado derecho, viendo al grupo de chicas que recién llegaba, les sonrió para después irse, al sentido opuesto de donde estaban Erza y sus amigas. Las chicas se quedaron sin habla por la sonrisa que les dio.

Natsu estaba llegando a su casa, la cual estaba algo cerca de la academia a orillas del río de la ciudad.

-Estoy de vuelta- dijo mientras entraba, al no oír respuesta alguna, se dirigió a la segunda planta donde estaba la gran habitación que comporten Wendy, Ultear y Meredy, enfrente hay un baño también enorme que usan las tres. Toco la puerta de la habitación para pedir permiso de entrar, pero tampoco escucho una respuesta, abrió y entro a la habitación dejando algunas bolsas en una de las tres camas que hay en la habitación para después marcharse. Bajo los escalones y fue así a la cocina tomo un vaso con agua, lo bebió.

-de seguro salieron a ver la ciudad- Natsu se refería del motivo del porque no estaban Wendy, Ultear y Meredy.

\- bueno, creo que debería preparar la comida para cuando lleguen- dicho esto Natsu, se puso a cocinar.

En la academia Fairy Tail, Lucy, Mira, Lissana, Levy y Juvia, terminaban de ayudar a Erza a realizar dichas compras, ya estaban saliendo de la academia mientras hablaban.

-sí que duramos más de lo esperado- Levy.

-y todo para que nada- Juvia.

\- estoy contigo Juvia- Lissana.

-quien iba a pensar que en vez de ser útiles para la clase de mañana, era papelería para la oficina de maestros, que le tocaba al maestro comprar- Lucy.

\- lo siento alguien golpéeme, por a ver arruinado su fin de semana- Erza.

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada- todas animaban a Erza.

-además fue divertido pasar un rato con todas, no creen- dijo Mira. Todas asintieron con lo dicho por Mira.

Y así se la pasaron hablando de lo que les paso en el día y de cualquier cosa, hasta que cada una se despedía para ir a su respectiva casa y descansar de un día agotador ya que al día siguiente tendrían clases.

En casa de Natsu. Ultear, Wendy y Meredy llegaban de su paseo por Magnolia y de realizar algunas compras.

-Sí que Magnolia es una ciudad hermosa y tranquila- Wendy.

-si, además de que compramos muchas cosas- Ultear.

-y nos divertimos mucho- Meredy.

Las chicas entraron y dejaron las bolsas de sus compras en el mueble de la sala, todas se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar agua ya que estaban sedientas.

En otra parte de la casa, Natsu salía de tomar un baño (el baño el cual usa Natsu está en la primer planta de la casa aunque pequeño a comparación del que usan las chicas), solo cubriendo la parte inferior del cuerpo con una toalla alrededor, Salió y se dirigió a su habitación, al ir por el pasillo que lleva a su cuarto se encontró con Wendy, Ultear y Meredy.

-Na.. Nat…Natsu- Wendy le trataba de hablar pero no podía por tal escena.

Natsu al verlas – ¿cómo les fue?- pregunto.

-antes que nada, Natsu ponte algo de ropa- dijo/ordeno Ultear algo sonrojada al igual que las demás pero con Meredy y Wendy cubriéndose los ojos.

-oh, lo siento- respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–esperen en el comedor, la comida ya está lista, horita les sirvo- y se retiró a su habitación.

Natsu ya con ropa puesta, fue al comedor donde pudo ver que Ultear, Wendy y Meredy ya habían preparado la mesa y servido, tomo asiento al igual que las demás y comenzaron a comer. Al terminar Natsu hablaba mientras retiraba los utensilios que uso y de las demás poniéndolos en el fregador.

–Retomando lo que estábamos hablando, ¿Qué piensan de Magnolia?- Natsu.

–es muy tranquilo- Wendy.

-me gusta- Meredy.

-y compramos muchas cosas- Ultear. Contestaron alegremente.

-veo que se divirtieron, me alegro que les guste- Natsu,

-gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros- Ultear y Meredy le daban las gracias ya que Natsu les ha ayudado mucho.

–no se preocupen por eso, al contrario yo les agradezco, Wendy se divierte con ustedes, ya que yo casi no pasaba tiempo con ella - decía Natsu.

–No te preocupes Natsu, tienes tus motivos yo nunca te odiaría- Wendy.

-es cierto eres una buena persona- Ultear y Meredy.

–jajajaja, gracias, bueno cambiando de tema les quiero dar una noticia- Natsu se reía.

Todas con duda le preguntaron – ¿de qué se trata?-.

-vayan a su habitación y se darán cuenta- les decía Natsu con malicia.

Las tres se dirigieron a su cuarto a toda velocidad para ver de qué se trataba, pensando que Natsu había hecho alguna fechoría en su habitación, entraron a su habitación vieron varias bolsas en una de las camas, al vaciar y ver el contenido se sorprendieron.

–No lo puedo creer- Meredy.

-sí que eres grandioso- Wendy.

-no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotros- Ultear.

Decían mientras veían el contenido que resulto ser, uniformes escolares para la academia Fairy Tail, mientras bajaban los escalones vieron a Natsu sentado en la sala, Natsu habló, tomándolas por sorpresa - ¿qué les pareció?- todas sonrientes se acercaron diciendo – gracias-

-pues mañana iniciamos, como estudiantes- Natsu les informaba, todas notaron el "iniciamos" y no podían creerlo.

-Tu- Wendy.

-también- Ultear.

-iras- Meredy, decían muy animadas. A lo que Natsu respondió:

– Claro- Natsu respondió mientras desembocaba una sonrisa.


	4. Nuevos estudiantes parte II

Capitulo IV: nuevos estudiantes parte II.

Fairy Tail la academia de magia número uno de Fiore, donde un nuevo día de clases inicia. Lucy, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lissana y Levy llegaban al salón de clases, donde se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre los alumnos del grupo sillas, mesas, libros de todo volaba de un lado a otro, por alguna discusión de seguro insignificante; Erza al ver tal escena no dudo en intervenir para poner orden.

–Todos ya detengan todo est…- Erza no pudo terminar de hablar, una libreta le dio en la cara de quien sabe dónde salió. Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lissana y Levy se pusieron en blanco al ver lo ocurrido y pensaron al unísono.

– Pobre de ellos- mientras una aura obscura salía de alrededor de Erza.

-! dije deténganse de una buena vez ¡- Erza se unía a la pelea, dando paso a una masacre por parte de la representante de clase para poner "orden".

Cana, Laki, Eve y kinana, no le dieron importancia a lo que acontecía y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Lucy y las demás se saludaron hasta que Cana habló.

-ya saben del rumor que recorre por toda la escuela- Cana

-¿cuál?- preguntó Lucy, mientras que las demás miraban con curiosidad de saber de qué trataba el rumor.

-es sobre de nuevos alumnos que asistirán en la academia y tal vez un nuevo maestro- Cana

-y lo más raro, es que estarán en nuestro grupo- Kinana, añadía uniéndose a la plática.

-sí que es raro- Evergreen.

-solo se trata de cuatro nuevos estudiantes, pero lo de un nuevo maestro es mentira- Erza, se unió a la conversación, todas la observaban con una gota de sudor en la nuca, ya que actuó como si la escena anterior vista por ellas no hubiese pasado.

-sí, que estas muy informada- Laki.

–Como representante de grupo debo estar muy bien informada- Erza.

-Creo que está exagerando- pensaron todas las chicas.

-bueno, el rumor era casi cierto- Cana.

Al mismo tiempo en la entrada de la academia. Natsu, Wendy, Ultear y Meredy, llegaban justo cuando la campana de inicio de clases sonó.

-Natsu, ¿por dónde queda el salón?- Ultear preguntó al peli rosa.

-no llegaremos a tiempo- Meredy.

–Qué mal inicio de clases- Wendy. Decían con nervios y algo apuradas.

En eso sintieron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, volteando a ver a Natsu, y este les dijo – no se preocupen, como nuevos estudiantes es fácil perderse al no conocer bien la escuela, el maestro entenderá, además no se en que salón asistiremos, jajajajaja- Natsu se rascaba la nuca mientras se reía.

A las chicas les resbalaba una gota de sudor por lo dicho por Natsu, pensando en lo despreocupado que es, de pronto Natsu irrumpió, en lo que pensaban.

-era broma, síganme el salón queda por aquí, pero pare sé que ya están más relajadas- dijo mientras caminaba seguido de Ultear, Meredy y Wendy, que se dieron cuenta que tras la broma de Natsu sus nervios desaparecieron sintiéndose más tranquilas, soltando una sonrisa.

En un salón donde una tranquilidad reinaba y un montículo de alumnos inconscientes en medio del salón, ocasionada por cierta representante de clase que tenía una conversación con sus amigas, conversación que fue interrumpida por el profesor que llegaba al salón ignorando a los alumnos inconscientes.

-buenos días, todo mundo a sus lugares- el profesor Wakaba decía, y por arte de magia el montículo de los inconscientes alumnos desapareció, apareciendo en su respectivo lugar, ignorando lo rápido del hecho con una gota de sudor, Wakaba prosiguió hablando.

– como me imagino que ya saben, nuevos alumnos asistirán a esta clase, así que sin más rodeos denle la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros- mientras hacía la señal de que entraran, y así cuatro personas ingresaron y se presentaron.

\- yo soy Natsu Dragneel - Natsu.

-Eto, mi nombre es Wendy Dragneel mucho gusto- Wendy.

-el mío es, Ultear Dragneel, espero nos llevemos bien- Ultear.

\- Meredy Dragneel, un placer- Meredy.

-Es el que vimos ayer en la entrada, y los cuatro son hermanos- Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mira, Lissana, Juvia, pensaron al mismo tiempo las chicas y muy sorprendidas.

-¡Wow¡- Cana, Kinana, Laki, Evergreen, fue la reacción que tuvieron al ver al chico junto a otras chicas del salón.

-ese tipo me da mala espina- Gray al ver al peli rosado.

-tomen asiento, que la clase ya empezó- dijo Wakaba sensei, los ya alumnos asintieron y tomaron asiento en los cuatro pupitres ubicados casi al fondo del salón, en el transcurso hacia su pupitre Natsu sintió escalofríos ante las miradas penetrantes por parte de las féminas del salón.

-este será un largo día- pensó Natsu. Mientras Ultear, Wendy y Meredy parecía molestarles la reacción de sus nuevas compañeras ante su "hermano" Natsu.

Sonó la campana dando así el final de la cuarta hora de clase, que a su vez anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, cosa que para un peli rosa esperaba con ansias. Al salir el profesor del salón de clases Natsu dio un brinco de su asiento y volteo a ver a Ultear, Wendy y Meredy.

-voy a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo, que quieren que les traiga- pregunto Natsu. – eto, Natsu-san- Wendy algo apenada.

-nosotras..- Meredy al igual que la peli azul decía con algo de pena.

-nosotras preparamos nuestro bento- Ultear término de decir lo que Wendy y Meredy trataban de decirle a Natsu. Todo esto mientras cada una sacaba su bento de su mochila.

-que, que malas y no hay nada para mí- Natsu con algunas lágrimas saliendo.

-sí, preparamos para ti también- Wendy Y Meredy dijeron estando atrás de Ultear algo sonrojadas mientras que Ultear sacaba el bento de Natsu (también algo sonrojada) para entregárselo.

-Gracias, chicas- decía feliz Natsu al recibir su almuerzo. Cuando todo esto sucedía un grupo de chicas se acercaba a ellos.

–¿Podemos acompañarlos?- preguntó Lucy atrás de ella estaban Erza, Mira, Levy, Juvia y Lissana.

–Claro, no hay ningún problema- respondió Ultear.

Entonces Lucy y sus amigas se unieron, donde se presentaron cada una con sus nuevos compañeros (aunque las chicas algo apenadas a la hora de presentarse con Natsu) y después de presentarse comenzaron una charla de cosas de su agrado y desagrado. Natsu ante tal acto, se sintió fuera de lugar (al estar rodeado de puras chicas), se despidió de las chicas incluyendo sus hermanas con el pretexto de que iría a comprar algo de jugo para comer su almuerzo y salió del salón, dejando a las chicas en su plática.

15 min. después, en algún lugar de la academia.

Natsu se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados, sobre el césped debajo de un árbol y junto a él yacía el recipiente del bento que Ultear, Wendy y Meredy le habían preparado, señal de que lo comió. Entonces se quedó dormido.

5 hrs. Después.

-¡NATSU¡- Ultear, Wendy, Meredy, Erza gritaron con una aura obscura que las rodeaba al peli rosado que se encontraba acostado, mientras Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen y Kinana los observaban.

\- ¿Q… qu.. Que sucede?- Natsu se despertó ante tal grito y más por la intensidad de las auras obscuras que las chicas emitían, al verlas pensó -demonios me quede dormido-.

-¿ qué sucede?, te perdiste el resto de las clases- Ultear.

-ahh, eso, lo ciento me quede dormido, jajajaja- Natsu con lo que dijo (y en la forma que lo dijo) sintió un gran escalofrió.

-Natsu, ya eres estudiante de Fairy Tail debes ser….- Ultear fue interrumpida por una peli roja.

-¡ME SORPRENDE LO RELAJADO QUE ESTAS ANTE ESTA SITUACION NATSU, ESPERO QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR, SINO PREPARATE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS ¡- la representante de clase Erza se hace presente.

-¡AYE¡- dijo Natsu en posición de firmes.

Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen y Kinana miraban en acción a Erza en silencio mientras Ultear, Meredy y Wendy reían y pensaban al unísono -que aprenda la lección-.


	5. Interrogante

Capítulo V: Interrogante.

-Natsu ya levántate- una pequeña peli azul trataba de despertar al peli rosa.

-se nos hará tarde- una peli rosa ayudaba a despertar al dormilón.

-Wendy, Meredy aun lado- Ultear ordeno, mientras llevaba un vaso con agua (con cara maligna), mismo contenido que vertió en el rostro de Natsu, resultado que impresionaría a las chicas. Natsu no despertó y el líquido que tenía en el rostro empezó a evaporase.

-hoey Natsu estas bien- esto mientras Ultear toco la frente de Natsu. Como resultado.

-tiene fiebre- Ultear.

–Natsu- Meredy. Ambas con algo de preocupación.

-eso es normal en Natsu- Wendy. Ultear y Meredy voltearon a ver a Wendy con duda estaban a punto de preguntarle de porque es normal, pero cierto peli rosa despertó.

-ahhh- Natsu mientras se estiraba e incorporaba de su cama y al ver las chicas habló, -buenos días, ¿qué sucede?- Natsu, esto último lo dijo para saber el motivo de que Wendy, Meredy y Ultear se encontraran en su habitación.

-se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela y por eso entramos a tu habitación ya que no despertabas- Wendy le informaba y explicaba por qué están en su habitación. Cosa para Natsu se le vino a la mente la imagen de Erza con un rostro macabro.

-si denme un segundo- decía un Natsu bastante apurado a cambiarse ya que se empezó a desvestir en presencia de Wendy, Meredy y Ultear.

-moo, Natsu aunque sea danos oportunidad de salir de tu habitación- Wendy/Meredy mientras salían. Ultear se quedó para preguntarle algo (y veía una excelente vista del peli rosado).

–¿en serio estas bien?- Ultear pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Natsu no entendía el porqué de la pregunta.

–es que te vertí agua en el rostro y esta se evaporo y al poner mi mano en tu frente la sentí caliente- Ultear.

– mmm, eso es por.. como decirlo, soy un …- Natsu fue interrumpido por Meredy y Wendy que gritaron –Ultear, Natsu deprisa o no llegaremos a tiempo-ambos se les vino a la mente la imagen de la representante de clase "Erza", como resultado salieron a toda velocidad Natsu con el uniforme ya puesto y por supuesto con su bufanda, en lo que la pelinegra pensaba- que es lo que me iba a decir Natsu-.

Se despidieron de Happy que comía pescado y se dirigieron a toda prisa a Fairy Tail.

En la Academia Fairy Tail, donde inicia un nuevo día de clases, Lucy, Erza, Juvia. Levy, Mirajane y Lissana llegaban al salón de clases.

-no sé cómo lo hicimos pero llegamos a tiempo- Lucy.

-de quien será la culpa- Juvia dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba a Lucy.

-jajajaja- Lucy reía ante el comentario de Juvia.

-Lucy si no quieres que algún día te dejemos atrás, te recomiendo no desvelarte tanto escribiendo tu novela, no es que te diga que dejes de escribir sino que lo hagas con moderación- Erza la representante de clase decía con autoridad, Lucy asentía un poco atemorizada por la forma en que se lo decía Erza. Lissana, Levy y Juvia observaban con una sonrisa forzada.

-porque no tomamos asiento- Mira habló para destensar el ambiente, dicho todo esto tomaron su respectivo asiento.

Entonces un grupo de cuatro personas entraron siendo los "hermanos" Dragneel, estos entraron saludando a todo mundo. Y después…

-moo, Natsu casi no llegamos por tu culpa- Wendy.

-la próxima vez te dejaremos- Meredy.

-lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a pasar- Natsu, mientras Erza, Lissana, Levy, Mira y Juvia veían y escuchaban la discusión de los hermanos, voltearon a ver a Lucy, mientras a la mencionada le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Mientras Ultear estaba sumida en sus pensamientos analizando lo acontecido y lo dicho por Natsu en la mañana-" mmm, eso es por.. como decirlo, soy un …"-, -que trato de decirme- la curiosidad la mataba.

El profesor Macao llegaba al salón hecho que provoco que Ultear reaccionara y tomase asiento: y así el día de clases paso rápido, donde Ultear en ciertos momentos volteaba a ver a Natsu, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Natsu le trato de decir en la mañana. La hora del almuerzo, almuerzo como cualquier día, donde siempre por una extraña razón Natsu estaba rodeado de todas las chicas del salón, sin saber si era por querer comer el almuerzo junto a sus hermanas o estar cerca de él; ya había pasado. Todos se encontraban en la quinta hora de clase con el sensei Warren, hora que estaba por terminar.

-me pregunto cuando empezaran las lecciones de magia- un Natsu aburrido dijo para sí mismo, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por todos los del salón, ya que era cierto desde que entraron a la academia solo veían materias como cualquier escuela normal imparte y pocas veces de algo que ya sabían.

El profesor Warren respondió a la duda de su alumno –Natsu en algo tienes la razón, pero para ser un mago, un gran mago no solo tiene que saber de magia si no también tener conocimiento. Y ya que estamos hablando del tema les informo que al salir de esta clase, aunque de hecho ya terminó, todos diríjanse al gimnasio ahí los espera el maestro que les impartirá la clase de habilidad mágica- Warren, esto llamó la atención de todos los alumnos empezando a abandonar el salón y dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

-por fin clases para mejorar nuestra magia- Levy.

-sí, había olvidado que estamos en una academia mágica- Lucy.

-cierto, por cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria ya aviamos visto materias como historia de la magia y todo lo relacionado con la magia pero nada practico- Juvia

-pero ya sabemos qué tipo de magia poseemos cada quien, pero no tenemos la oportunidad de usarla- Erza.

-sí, todos sabemos la magia de cada quien ya que hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo- Mirajane.

-a excepción de cuatro- fue lo que pensaron las chicas ante lo dicho anteriormente dirigiendo su vista donde estaban Natsu, Ultear, Wendy y Meredy.

Todos platicaban entusiasmados por su primera clase donde podrán usar la magia libremente para saber qué control tienen sobre ella, así como también para mejorar.

-yo no ocupo nada de eso, solo ya me había enfadado de las clases- Natsu dijo para sí mismo al escuchar algunos comentarios de sus compañeros.

-¿dijiste algo Natsu?- Ultear/Meredy, preguntaron ya que escucharon algo del peli rosa aunque no entendieron porque lo dijo con un tono de voz poco audible.

-no es nada- Natsu respondió rápido y algo asustado agradeciendo de que no lo hayan escuchado. Mientras Wendy a cada paso que daba más nerviosa se ponía.


	6. Respuesta

Capítulo VI: Respuesta.

Todos se encontraban ya en el complejo donde se llevaría a cabo la clase de habilidad mágica, donde frente de ellos se encontraba el maestro que impartiría la clase, maestro que era conocido para cierta peli-castaña.

-no puede ser, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cana

-hola Cana-chan- decía el maestro sonriente al ver a Cana.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acto, y todos se preguntaban de quien se trataba y porque se conocían.

-¿Quién es él?- Laki.

-¿acaso lo conoces?- Eve. Las amigas de Cana la interrogaban mientras todos sus compañeros la miraban.

\- él, él, él es mi padre- Cana respondía algo apenada, cosa que impresiono a todos.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- Kinana habló.

-es que me daba vergüenza decirles que mi papá es el subdirector de Fairy Tail y nunca pensé que nos daría clase ya que como subdirector siempre sale a reuniones con las demás academias y por eso no lo mencioné- Cana respondiendo y dando otra gran revelación.

-¡SUBDIRECTOR!- todos gritaron sorprendidos mientras solo Cana asentía.

-orden todos por favor, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive soy el subdirector de la academia y yo les daré la clase de Habilidad Mágica- Gildarts, todo esto lo decía mientras pensaba –mira Cana a tu padre ser genial-.

Bueno antes que nada todos se presentaran para conocerlos, nombre completo y tipo de magia- ordeno Gildarts.

Lo dicho por Gildarts sensei sorprendio a Natsu, Ultear, Wendy y Meredy, ya que tenían tanto tiempo juntos que nunca mencionaron que tipo de magia poseen y sin mencionar que tampoco le dijeron a sus amigos de la academia. Mientras a todos los del grupo se percataron de que nunca se les ocurrió preguntar a los hermanos Dragneel su tipo de magia; todos tenían curiosidad por saber, curiosidad que estaban por ser revelada.

Inicio de las presentaciones:

-Lucy Heartfilia, maga estelar- Lucy mientras mostraba cinco llaves doradas y cuatro de plata.

-Erza Scarlet, magia de reequipamiento- Erza mientras hacía aparecer una espada.

-Levy Mcgarden, escritura mágica- Levy mientras escribía en el aire Fire, misma palabra que ardía en llamas.

-Juvia Loxar, maga de agua- Juvia. Mientras provocaba una enorme burbuja de agua.

-Mirajane Stratus, take over satan soul- Mira asumía su primera transformación del satan soul.

-Lissana Stratus, take over animal- Lissana se transformaba en tigresa.

-Cana Clive, cartas mágicas- Cana mostraba un mazo de cartas.

Así uno a uno los se fueron presentando, dejando al último los Dragneel , cosa que no solo Lucy y sus amigas esperaban con ansías, sino también por todos los del salón.

-Ultear Dragneel, magia de hielo- Ultear, creo una rosa de hielo.

-Meredy Dragneel, magia sensorial- Meredy mientras aparecía unas espadas de luz con un peculiar brillo.

-conque esa es su magia- pensó Natsu ante las presentaciones de todos sus compañeros pero prestando especial atención a la magia de Ultear y Meredy.

Siendo ya el turno del peli rosado que se ganó la atención de todos sus compañeros pero sobresaliendo Utear, Meredy, incluso Lucy y sus amigas. A su vez ganándole los nervios a Wendy cosa que nadie había notado a excepción de Natsu. Cuando pasaba al frente le dio unas palabras a Wendy solo audibles para ella.

-no te preocupes- Natsu le dijo mientras le sonreía, cosa que dejó sorprendida a la pequeña.

-Natsu Dragneel, magia de fuego- Natsu con un chasquido de dedos de su mano derecha provocando así que esta se envolviera en llamas. Al acto un mago de hielo pensó-con que fuego- Gray Fullbaster.

Lo dicho por el peli rosa tomó por sorpresa a Wendy pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tranquila y dirigiéndose al frente Wendy se presentó.

-Wendy Dragneel, magia de viento- Wendy posó sus manos al frente serrando los ojos, sito algunas palabras provocando un pequeño remolino de viento. Con el fin de las presentaciones las dudas fueron aclaradas.

-muy bien, así que sin más que decir, como primer actividad de la clase es, dar mil vueltas trotando a la pista de atletismo que esta detrás del edificio – Girldats ordenó.

-¿¡QUEEEE¡?- fue la reacción de todo el grupo ante la primer actividad de la clase.

5 hrs. después en la pista de atletismo:

Algunos alumnos con el uniforme deportivo aún estaban corriendo en la pista, mientras Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Freed, Bixlow, Jet y Erza observaban desde las gradas a sus compañeros, señal de que ellos ya habían terminado.

-ánimo chicas- Erza le daba ánimos a sus amigas.

-vamos Ultear, Meredy, Wendy- Natsu coreaba el nombre de sus hermanas.

-vamos chicos les falta poco- Gray/Freed/Bixlow/Jet alentaban a todos. Y Laxus solo se limitaba a observar.

Ya después de unos minutos cuando ya habían terminado todos estaban en las gradas fatigados por el ejercicio realizado.

-bien hecho chicas- Natsu felicito a Wendy y Meredy por su esfuerzo al terminar la actividad en cierto sentido algo extrema para alguien de su tamaño.

-es fácil decirlo para ti- Meredy.

-tú terminaste primero, humm- Wendy. Ambas respondían con un puchero (al muy estilo anime moe kawaii).

Ultear solo observaba la conversación que tenía Natsu con Wendy y Meredy, dándole algo de risa y de pronto pensó en que estarían haciendo ella y Meredy si nunca hubiesen conocido a Natsu y Wendy, solo negó con la cabeza ese pensamiento y se unió a ellos en su plática-discusión, que fue interrumpida por un mensaje que Gildarts estaba por dar.

-buen trabajo, todos terminaron la actividad, así que se pueden retirar- Gildarts.

Siendo así el fin de otro día escolar, todos los alumnos salían de Fairy Tail y retiraban a sus hogares.

-no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y tomar un buen baño- Ultear.

-concuerdo contigo- Meredy.

-y sin mencionar, tomar un buen descanso- Wendy. Ante este último comentario las tres chicas rieron, y un peli-rosa solo miraba.

En la gran ciudad de Era, lugar donde se encuentra la sede del consejo mágico y donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión, el presidente del consejo Guran Doma con Lahar miembro de los caballeros de la runa y jefe de la cuarta unidad de custodia y aplicación.

-es verdad lo que dice este reporte, Lahar- Guran Doma seguía leyendo dicho reporte.

-me temo que sí, como dice el reporte hemos detectado que algunos gremios obscuros empezaron a tener mayor actividad- Lahar decía con tono serio.

-¿Qué es lo que estarán planeando?- dijo para sí mismo Guran Doma, siendo escuchado por Lahar.

-justo ahora enviamos un mensaje de alerta a los alcaldes de todo el continente y a los directores de las academias- Lahar.

\- También envía escuadrones de los caballeros de la runa a las ciudades importantes, tenemos que ser precavidos- ordeno Guran.

\- entendido- Lahar asiendo un saludo militar y retirando del lugar.

En Magnolia, residencia Dragneel.

Eran altas horas de la noche, para ser exactos las 00.30 a.m. donde Natsu aún despierto estaba sentado en la sala, su rostro daba la impresión de inquietud y a la vez seriedad, pero una voz le robó la atención.

-Natsu, aun sigues despierto- Ultear dijo algo somnolienta, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Ultear, ¿sucede algo?- cuestiono Natsu al ver a Ultear despierta.

-solo baje por un vaso con agua, aunque yo debería preguntar eso- respondió Ultear.

-ya veo solo eso, bueno, aprovechando esta oportunidad voy a responder tu duda a lo sucedido esta mañana- Natsu regresando a su habitual actitud, mientras Ultear se quedó sin habla al saber que la duda que tanto la atormentaba en todo el día por fin tendría una respuesta.

\- como ya sabes soy un mago de fuego, pero he de decir que mi magia es diferente a otros magos de fuego, es por eso que mi temperatura corporal no es normal ya que es un efecto secundario de esta magia que uso. Así que no te preocupes- Natsu.

-espera… efecto secundario… ¿pero porque?- Ultear entendió la razón de su elevada temperatura corporal, pero al decir que era un efecto secundario de su magia, ella quedo conmocionada.

-dejemos esta plática para otro día, en unas cuantas horas tendremos que ir a la escuela- Natsu se levantaba del sofá y a su vez pensaba –creo que es demasiado pronto para decirle todo, es mejor decírselo poco a poco-.

Ultear sin saber cómo reaccionar y ver como se marchaba Natsu, se sintió algo inquieta del como el peli-rosado eludió la conversación, mientras en su mente pronunciaba el nombre del chico con preocupación – Natsu –.


	7. Preparativos

Capitulo VII: Preparativos.

Hace tiempo las academias actuales eran gremios. Los gremios es lugar donde los magos se reunían para realizar trabajos pero en ocasiones los magos se excedían causando destrozos en las ciudades e involucrando a los ciudadanos, sin mencionar la rivalidad de gremios en la que se desataban batallas "guerra de gremios".

Y por otra parte la existencia de Gremios oscuros, organizaciones criminales que solo realizaban actividades ilegales y continuamente tenían enfrentamientos con los gremios oficiales.

Ante esto el consejo mágico al temer que la situación podría salirse de control, tomo la decisión de transformar los gremios oficiales en academias para que los gremios pudieran compitieran de una forma pacífica, (en demostrar quien ere el mejor en educar y hacer mejores magos), además de impulsar una campaña en contra de los gremios oscuros, siendo estos expulsados a regiones inhóspitas.

Academia Fairy Tail.

Maestros de la academia ingresaban a la oficina del director Makarov, que poco antes les había citado para discutir cierto tema de muchísima importancia. Makarov estaba sentado en su escritorio ubicado al centro de la oficina, todos esperaban al último miembro para dar inicio.

-como tarda ese Gildarts- Wakava.

\- ya sabes cómo es él- decía Macao. Y como si fuese invocado el mencionado llego.

-esto me huele muy mal- Gildarts decía al entrar y ver que todos sus compañeros maestros que fueron llamados, además de percibir la seriedad de estos y más por parte del director. Makarov empezó a hablar al ver llegar a Clive.

-esta mañana recibí un mensaje del consejo mágico, y no se tratan de buenas noticias- esto causo que los presentes pusieran mayor atención a lo que Makarov estaba por decirles.

-lo que pensé- Gildarts.

-los gremios obscuros han empezado a tener mayor actividad, cosa que es alarmante y por eso el consejo ordeno a los alcaldes y academias de todo el reino estar alertas, además de que enviaran escuadrones de los caballeros de la runa como soporte a las ciudades más importantes y como sabrán Magnolia es una de esas ciudades, todos estén alertas dentro y fuera de la academia- les informaba la situación y a la vez les daba una orden Makarov.

-¡SI¡- respondieron todos los presentes.

-eso es todo pueden retirarse- Makarov ordenó. Ante la orden del director todos abandonaron la oficina y Gildarts siendo el último y estaba por salir, fue llamado por el director.

-Gildarts podrías decirle a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que venga más tarde-

-si…- Gildarts.

Mientras tanto en un salón un tanto "especial" (hora del almuerzo).

-¡maldito Gray!

-¡hombre!-

-¡ahhhh!-

Una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, mientras los que no participaban en ella no les prestaban atención ya que era algo "común" en clase.

-ahora, ¿por qué estarán peleando?- Lucy observaba.

-vamos Lu-chan, no le des importancia vamos con las demás a la cafetería- Levy mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

-si… no quiero ver que infierno se desatara si Erza llega y los ve- Lucy, entonces ambas se marcharon a la cafetería donde sus amigas las esperaban.

En la cafetería, dos chicas entraban y empezaron a revisar en qué lugar estaban sus amigas, logrando ubicarlas casi al fondo del gran comedor pero antes de unírseles fueron a comprar su propio almuerzo.

En algún lugar del patio de la academia, los hermanos Dragneel disfrutaban de su almuerzo debajo la sombra de un árbol.

-esto esta delicioso- Natsu.

-meee.. Alegro que te guste- Ultear un poco sonrojada.

\- la próxima vez deberías hacernos el bento- Wendy lo dijo en broma.

-sí, eres buen cocinero, todo lo que haces en casa te queda rico- Meredy.

-me parece bien, servirá para regresarles el favor de que ustedes siempre me preparan bento- Natsu.

Al mismo tiempo en la cafetería, las chicas tenían una plática.

-Lu-chan, ¿ya terminaste de escribir tu novela?- Levy.

-No, aún no, pero cuando termine tu serás la primera en leerla- Lucy

-pero cambiando de tema,¿ no se les hace raro que el receso de hoy es de dos horas?- Lissana.

-yo también me preguntaba lo mismo- Mira.

-será que algo malo paso- Juvia.

-No se preocupen, todos los maestros están en una junta de academia, solo eso- Erza la representante de clases.

-siempre tan informada Erza- Mira.

-por supuesto, es mi deber como representante de clase- Erza decía mientras todas las chicas pensaban "otra vez está exagerando".

Con los hermanos Dragneel. Estos acababan de terminar su almuerzo y se dirigían al salón, Wendy y Meredy estaban al frente hablando, mientras Natsu y Ultear estaban atrás.

-Natsu- Ultear habló y sujeto a Natsu de la manga de su camisa haciéndolo parar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Natsu, no comprendía la actitud de Ultear.

-es sobre lo de anoche, se que que es muy egoísta de mi pero, quiero que confíes más en mi… no… en nosotras- Ultear con tono serio.

Natsu volteo a ver a Ultear – confió en ti y Meredy, así que no te preocupes pronto lo sabrán- haciendo una sonrisa después…..

-Natsu, Ultear, deprisa está por comenzar la siguiente clase- Wendy y Meredy.

-ya las oíste, andando- Natsu, haciendo caso a esas palabras ambos siguieron su marcha al salón.

Oficina del director.

-buenas tardes director, ¿quería hablar con migo?- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes.

-así es, sé que allegado de la junta de academias con los demás presidentes de consejo de estudiante en Crocus y ha de estar cansada, pero es un tema muy importante- Makarov.

-no se preocupe- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes.

El maestro procedió a contarle de la orden recibida por parte del Consejo Mágico. Y ya de terminar de informarle la situación…

-así que pienso que tendremos que cancelar el festival deportivo y cultural- Makarov en tono serio.

-ya veo, pero creo que es más conveniente seguir con los preparativo- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes.

-¿perdón?- Makarov.

-si cancelamos el festival, tanto alumnos de la academia y los ciudadanos de Magnolia sospecharían que algo malo está pasando, esto provocaría un caos. Por eso creo conveniente no cancelar el festival- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes.

-mmm… tienes razón, pero es muy riesgoso en muchos sentidos- Makarov.

-no creo que allá problemas y si llegara a pasar algo… hay muchos magos que podrían solucionarlo, después de todo Fairy Tail es la academia mágica número uno ¿no?- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes sonriendo.

-está bien, sigue con los preparativos para el festival, te puedes retirar- Makarov.

-gracias- la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes estaba por retirarse pero el director le dijo algo que llamó mucha su atención.

-ahhh, una cosa más él está aquí- Makarov. Esto provocó una gran sonrisa por parte de la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, mientras salía de la oficina del director.


	8. Shopping Time

Capitulo VIII: Shopping time.

Hace un buen día en Magnolia, o es lo que se podría esperar…

Residencia Dragneel.

-¡HEY!- Wendy.

-¡TOMA!- Meredy. Las dos chicas se arrojaban agua entre sí, de la "gran" tina de baño.

-hmmm… hmmm… lalala…- Ultear tatareaba una canción mientras se terminaba de enjuagar el resto de jabón que cubría su cuerpo.

En el baño ubicado en la segunda planta, Ultear, Wendy y Meredy tomaban un baño, entonces…

-chicas voy a entrar- Natsu decía mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Meredy y Wendy, tenían la cara de sorpresa y sonrojada, mientras cubrían su cuerpo dentro de la bañera.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- Ultear, mientras se ponía en forma de ataque apuntando hacia la puerta.

-no es cierto, jajajaja, solo les quería avisar que voy a salir y tal vez llegue tarde, así que no me esperen- Natsu decía del otro lado de la puerta y procedió a retirarse.

-Natsu y sus bromas- Ultear.

-mooo, Natsu- Meredy.

-Natsu tonto- Wendy.

Unas horas después…

Natsu vagaba por las calles de Magnolia, este cada vez se alejaba de la ciudad adentrándose a un bosque a las afueras, continuaba caminando por el bosque, después de algunos minutos pudo ver las ruinas de una casa que al parecer era familiar para él.

Natsu dio unos cuantos pasos y se quedó estático frente los restos de la casa, empezó a observar detenidamente las ruinas y cerró los ojos….

FLASHBACK:

Dos niños jugaban dentro del bosque cerca de un lago, uno era un niño de pelo-rosado y con quien jugaba era una niña de pelo-azul, ambos corrían de un lado a otro.

-espera, oni-chan-

-jajaja, atrápame si puedes Wendy-

Estos seguían corriendo, hasta que un distraído peli-rosa tropezó y cayó de cara contra el suelo.

-jajajajajaja- la pequeña Wendy empezó a reír.

-ah, eso sí que dolió, jejeje- decía Natsu mientras se tentaba el rostro.

En eso fuertes vientos empezaron a mover turbulentamente de los árboles, provocando que Natsu y Wendy miraran al cielo mientras tenían una gran sonrisa, logrando ver como descendían dos dragones, uno rojo y otro de color blanco.

-por fin llegan, papá, mamá - Natsu y Wendy…

FIN FLASHBACK…

-Igneel, Grandeeney, ¿A dónde fueron?- Natsu, mientras abría los ojos y decía para sí mismo.

Natsu comenzó adentrase más en bosque llegando a una zona montañosa, al parecer buscaba algo, hasta que encontró una enorme cueva donde procedió en entrar, no tomo más de algunos segundos cuando se topó con un enorme muro.

Centro de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Ultear, Wendy y Meredy estaban sentadas en una banca, al parecer esperaban a alguien.

-Ultear, Meredy, Wendy, lamento hacerlas esperar- una chica de cabello rubio se disculpaba mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-no te preocupes nosotras acabamos de llegar- Ultear.

-¿Dónde están las demás? Lucy-san- Wendy.

-¿Qué no pudieron venir?- Meredy.

-ahh. No es nada de eso, ellas me dijeron que nos estarían esperando en el centro comercial, ¿así que, nos vamos? - Lucy.

-¡aye!-

Ultear, Wendy, Meredy y Lucy caminaban por el centro comercial donde pudieron ver a sus amigas cerca de una fuente de soda estas eran Erza, Juvia, Mira, Levy, Lissana, Cana, Evergreen, Kinana, Laki y Bisca. (una reunión solo de chicas).

-¡HI, chicas!- Lucy.

-lamentamos haberlas echo esperar- Ultear.

-para nada- Mira.

-¿viene Natsu con ustedes?- Cana. Con esta pregunta las demás chicas empezaron a buscar con la mirada al mencionado.

-lo siento Cana-san, pero no- Wendy. Esta respuesta las desilusionó.

-que aburrido- Cana, mientras se recostaba en la mesa donde estaban todas reunidas.

-que mal- fue lo que pensaron Lissana, Kinana, Mira, Laki.

-ghm… bueno demos comienzo al shopping time- Erza dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.

-¡AYE!- todas respondieron al unísono.

En el bosque de magnolia, Natsu ya había abandonado la cueva y se dirigía de regreso a la ciudad de Magnolia mientras en su mente tenía una discusión.

-¿tendré que empezar a viajar de nuevo y buscar a Igneel y Grandeeney?... no, tenemos poco tiempo en Magnolia y menos ahora que ha crecido la familia…. Además no tengo ninguna pista para saber dónde comenzar a buscar…. Como me molesta todo esto… – de pronto unas palabras zumbaron en su cabeza "quiero que confíes más en mi… no… en nosotras- Ultear".

-jejeje, esa Ul- Natsu decía mientras volteaba a ver el cielo e inhalaba aire para relajarse un poco.

Centro comercial, Magnolia.

En una tienda departamental, el grupo de chicas veían la ropa, para buscar algo de su agrado y comprarlo, unas observaban vestidos y abrigos mientras un grupo de 6 veían lo que para una mujer es un arma letal e importante, eso es la ropa íntima.

-creen que este me queda bien- Cana decía a Mira, Eve, Laky, Bisca y Juvia mientras le mostraba un juego de prendas íntimas muy reveladores de color negro.

-sí, te verás bien con ese- Mira, Bisca, Eve y Laky decían al unísono.

-yo creo que uno colorido sería lo mejor- Juvia.

-¿tú crees?- Cana. Así las chicas empezaron a debatir los aspectos que la prenda ideal debe de tener.

Mientras tanto en la área de los probadores Ultear, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana y Lissana, esperaban a que dos pequeñas salieran de estos. Wendy y Meredy salieron causando asombro a las chicas.

-¡kawaii!- Ultear, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana y Lissana.

Wendy y Meredy tenía puesto el mismo vestido blanco con un moño rojo en la parte del cuello y otro de un poco más grande en la parte de atrás de la cintura, asiéndolas ver adorables.

-domo arigato- Wendy y Meredy decían con pena y con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-¡por supuesto que compraremos esto!- Erza dejo con gran entusiasmo.

Después de 8 hrs. de las compras.

Estaba atardeciendo y las chicas caminaban por la calle, rumbo a sus hogares ya que fue un día largo para las chicas. Cana compró una gran variedad de prendas algo provocativas al igual que Mira y Juvia. Ultear, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana y Lissana compraron una variedad de ropa para Wendy y Meredy (moe kawaii)y al parecer Bisca, Eve y Laki compraron trajes de baño, en fin todas se divirtieron. En el trascurso del camino platicaron… Entonces todas llegaron a un puente para cruzar el río, todas se acercaron al borde para ver el río.

-la próxima hay que invitar a los chicos- Lucy.

-si-

-será más divertido- Mira.

-mmmm… Gray-sama- Juvia.

-HI- Wendy, Meredy.

Residencia Dragneel.

Ultear, Meredy y Wendy llagaban, al pasar por la sala para ir a su habitación vieron a un Natsu dormido en la sala al igual que Happy que estaba dormido en el pecho del peli-rosa, al verlos Ultear, Meredy y Wendy siguieron su camino a su habitación de la manera más cuidadosa para no hacer ningún ruido que podría despertarlos.

Ya al llegar a su cuarto estas procedieron a ponerse la pijama claro no sin antes de haber tomado un baño y colleron en el mudo de los sueños….


	9. Algo inesperado

Capitulo XI: Algo inesperado.

Los alumnos de la academia Fairy Tail, tenían otro día de actividades como cualquier día, pero en cierto salón reinaba la calma, una muy inquietante y no era de menos, ya que se encontraban en una fase que cualquier estudiante enfrenta cada cierto periodo, conocido como "EXAMEN" (el enemigo número 1 de todo alumno).

-sabía que tenía que estudiar- era uno de los lamentos que más se escuchaban.

Había muy pocos que contestaban con facilidad, pero la que destacaba era una peli-roja que respondía el examen con una velocidad sobrehumana.

La peli-roja conforme avanzaba en su examen solo pensaba en lo fácil que era, en eso un peculiar sonido desconcentró a todos, en especial a la representante de clase Erza, todos voltearon a ver el origen de los ronquidos, el origen un peli-rosado que dormía cómodamente sobre el pupitre con su examen a lado, esto provocó una gota de sudor en la nuca a todos (estilo anime) y un gran sonrojo de vergüenza a Ultear, Wendy y Meredy por el espectáculo que su hermano Natsu asía.

-oh por dios, Natsu- decía el maestro Macao mientras se acercaba a lugar de Natsu y le retiraba el examen llevándose una gran sorpresa, el examen estaba completamente contestado y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que toda respuesta estaba correcta.

Unos momentos después, Natsu caminaba por el pasillo bostezando y junto a él la representante de clase Erza. Natsu por pedido del maestro salió del salón ya que molestaba a sus compañeros con sus ronquidos, mientras que Erza había terminado con su examen.

-en serio Natsu nunca vas a entender- Erza.

-¿mmmm, de qué?- Natsu.

-así y reprobando, no vas a durar mucho en Fairy Tail- Erza.

-¿de qué hablas?, lo dices como si supieras ya los resultado- Natsu.

-¡pues claro, estabas dormido y no contestaste nada en el examen!- Erza.

-¿Quién dice que no conteste nada?- Natsu, mientras aceleró el paso fastidiado por el interrogatorio de Erza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿esp…?- Erza, sorprendida por la respuesta de Natsu, pero una voz conocida la interrumpió…

-Erza, espera- Levy, mientras la peli-azul llegaba al lado de Erza.

-de que hablabas con Natsu- Levy con una pícara sonrisa.

-de…de nada, y como te fue en el examen- Erza nerviosa.

….

-maldición, quien se cree que es- era en lo que Natsu pensaba por el interrogatorio por Erza hace unos momentos. Mientras salía del edificio y se sentó cerca de una jardinera.

-¿y ahora que hago?- Natsu, mientras volteaba lado a lado para ver si encontraba algo interesante en que distraerse, encontrándose con una chica de pelo ondulado muy largo de color rubio, unos ojos carentes de brillo de color verde que se asomaba de la ventana ubicada en la segunda planta, que era la oficina del director Macarov.

Natsu sin pensarlo corrió en dirección a la oficina mientras pensaba – sabía que ella estaba aquí -

Natsu corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la academia, pero entonces, el sonido de la campana y una multitud de estudiantes que salían de sus salones detuvieron al peli-rosa, seguido de un mensaje por los altavoces.

"todo el alumnado diríjase al auditorio, repito, todo alumnado diríjase al auditorio por favor"

Natsu al escuchar el mensaje y solo pensó –bueno si era ella más tarde la veo, ahora que es lo que va pasar- mientras se retiraba al auditorio. En el transcurso del camino Natsu logro encontrarse con los miembros de su clase.

Ya en el edificio donde una noticia al parecer importante se daría a conocer a todos los estudiantes. Un gran bullicio era vidente, todos estaban confundidos con una inesperada reunión.

-qué raro no veo al viejo Makarov- Natsu, entonces… estrado salía el subdirector Gildarts.

-hmmm, silencio por favor- en un instante el silencio reino en el lugar.

-bien, se preguntaran el por qué fueron citados, pero quien les responderá esa duda será la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- Gildarts decía mientras daba la señal de que la presidenta del consejo se acercara y empezara a hablar.

La presidenta comenzó acercarse, ese cabello largo ondulado muy largo de color rubio, unos ojos de color verde eran inconfundibles para Natsu.

-Mavis- Natsu supo de quien se trataba, mientras por parte de Mavis que alcanzó a distinguir entre la multitud al peli-rosa pensó – ha pasado mucho tiempo Natsu-

-buenos días, como sabrán el festival deportivo y cultural se acerca, y quiero informales que este año habrá unos pequeños cambios, en lo referente de lo cultural quedara igual que siempre, obras, baile, música, etc… pero este año en lo deportivo, las competencias atléticas será remplazado por, el primer torneo interno de "lucha mágica" donde todos participaran, se preguntaran por qué repentino cambio y eso es por qué del torneo se seleccionaran a quienes nos representen en "los Grandes Juego Magicos" que se celebraran en Crocus.

Sé que están sorprendidos pero esta decisión fue tomada por a la junta de academias y la princesa Hisui D. Fiore.

\- todos den lo mejor y demostrar que Fairy Tail es el número 1- Mavis, dando así fin a su discurso.

-¡SI!- nadie lo podía creer todos alegres y sorprendidos por lo que este festival significaría para todos, estar presente ante un gran público y demostrar que Fairy Tail es el número uno.

Cierto grupo era el más entusiasmado ante gran noticia.

-por fin- Laxus.

-¡ES DE HOMBRES EL FESTIVAL!- Elfman.

-a patear traseros- Gray.

-¡GRAY-SAMA!- Juvia.

-¡DEMOS LO MEJOR CHICAS!- Erza, esto causo un es calofrió en Lucy, Levy, Cana, Eve, Kinana, Lissana, Mira, Ultear, Laki, Wendy, Meredy.

Pero Wendy se percato de algo….-a donde fue Natsu- el nombrado había desaparecido del lugar.

En alguna parte de la academia un peli-rosa estaba frente a una rubia.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos-

-lo mismo digo, Mavis- Natsu. Y empezó a sonreír.

-sí que no has cambiado nada- Mavis.

-tú tampoco has cambiado, jajajaja- Natsu. Después de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír.

-nunca creí verte en Fairy Tail- Mavis.

-bueno… muchas cosas pasaron- Natsu.

-bueno, me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero tengo una reunión que asistir…- Mavis

-lo entiendo, pero estoy feliz de que te encuentras bien- Natsu.

Mavis sonrió al comentario de Natsu y se retiró del lugar, mientras el peli-rosa la despedía con la mirada y pensaba :

\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿4 años? y pensar que eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- y sonrió.


	10. Mavis

Capitulo X: Mavis.

Hace 4 años, en algún lugar del reino de Fiore.

Un joven de cabello rosa, con un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, bufanda y unas sandalias negras, caminaba en una zona montañosa.

-Si no me equivoco, Happy escuchó que un dragón fue visto por esta región-

Paró un instante a contemplar un pequeño poblado a lo lejos, de pronto escucho violentas detonaciones amortiguadas por la distancia, y pronto varias columnas de humo asomaron retorciéndose a lo lejos.

-¿!qué demonios ¡?- fue la reacción de Natsu ante las detonaciones. Entonces sin previo aviso Natsu comenzó a correr rumbo al pueblo.

Al llegar los gritos provenían de todas partes que reflejaban el temor y la locura que estaban sufriendo los habitantes, mientras corrían a todas direcciones.

Natsu empezó a buscar la presencia de la persona que causo las explosiones, al no encontrar ningún indicio del enemigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se unió a ayudar a los habitantes en retirar escombros para rescatar a los heridos atrapados en los edificios que estaban derrumbados.

Al terminar con las labores de rescate por suerte ninguna víctima fatal se había reportado. Natsu al ver que todo ya estaba bajo control, se preguntó ¿Quién fue el causante de tal destrucción? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?, se acercó a unos de los ciudadanos y preguntar la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-

-eso nos gustaría saber, pero me temo que se trata de un gremio obscuro-

Ante lo último el peli-rosa se sorprendió, además de preguntarse por qué un gremio obscuro atacaría a un pequeño pueblo. Pero entonces su olfato detecto algo, e inmediatamente….

-¡Karyu no Gokugeki!- Natsu bloqueo el ataque que iba directo a ellos.

-este olor, ¡veneno!, ¡todos salgan de aquí!- grito Natsu a todos para que salieran del pueblo, las personas estaban paralizadas al ver que el joven peli-rosa era un mago, pero al oír sus palabras todos empezaron a correr fuera del pueblo.

-no pensé que un mago estaría aquí- un sujeto se acercaba un sujeto que salía entre una neblina de veneno, este de pelo de punta color rojo y ojos rasgados como de una serpiente, con una camisa de color oscuro, y un par de pantalones de color carmesí y zapatos marrones.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! Y ¡¿qué crees que haces maldito?!- Natsu furioso.

-¡jajajajajaja! ¿Pero qué descortés soy….?-

-¡ Karyu no Enchū!- Natsu rápidamente apareció frente a él conectándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

\- sí que tienes agallas mocoso, interrumpir a alguien que va a presentarse, esto será divertido- decía el sujeto mientras sonreía.

Natsu nuevamente se impulsó a darle otro golpe pero… al dar el golpe en llamas iba directo al abdomen de su oponente, pero este inmediatamente lo predijo y lo detuvo con una sola.

-creo que tendré que ponerme serio, Dokuryuu no Cobra- los brazos empezaron a transformar en garras de dragón que emanaban veneno.

-no puede ser, ¿eres un dragon slayer? – Natsu.

-¡Dokuryū no tekken! – Cobra.

Natsu recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Cobra, mandándolo contra unos edificios que había en el lugar destrozándolos en el acto, este golpe causo una quemadura en el rostro de Natsu -¿qué demonios fue ese ataque? Ciento que la piel seme entumece-

\- ¡ Karyu no Tekken!- Natsu se incorporó rápidamente atacando.

-¡Dokuryuu Totsuga!- Cobra al ver que Natsu se acercaba nuevamente contrataco su golpe con una ola de veneno en forma de una cabeza de serpiente con grandes colmillos. Mandando al suelo a Natsu.

\- Natsu. Esta vez con dificultad se reincorporo y nuevamente se fue al ataque soltando golpe y patadas en llamas, pero estas no daban a su objetivo, fácilmente Cobra los esquivaba.

-sé que es un Dragon Slayer igual que yo, pero me tiene ventaja- Natsu pensaba al mismo tiempo que trataba de golpear a cobra. Entonces….

\- ¡Karyu no Kagitsume!- Natsu Encendiendo sus pies en llama dando unas patadas.

\- ¡Dokuryū Rasengaku!- Cobra nuevamente contra resto el ataque de Natsu causando una densa nube de polvo.

-¡jajajajaja!, eso es todo lo que tienes, no ¿qué es ese sonido?- Cobra, de pronto vio como una llamarada se dirigía a él. Este recibió completamente el ataque, mandándolo a chocar contra unos edificios.

-veo que eres capaz de resistir mi veneno, no lo haces tan mal para ser la antigua generación de Dragon Slayer- Cobra mientras salía entre los escombros y la cortina de polvo que el choque con el edificio había provocado.

-¿antigua generación?- Natsu.

-yo soy de la nueva generación, recibí mis poderes de Dragon Slayer a través de una Ryuu no Lacrima incrustada en mi cuerpo- Cobra.

-entonces no eres un verdadero Dragon Slayer- Natsu.

-¿uno verdadero?, la magia Metsuryuu ougi originalmente pertenecía a dragones no es una técnica para los humanos, ¡para mí, tú no eres más que un chiste! ¡En este mundo ya no existen los dragones!- Cobra.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito?! ¡Atrévete a decirlo otra vez! ¡Igneel Existe! – Natsu furioso por lo último dicho por Cobra se abalanzó al ataque, cobra estaba listo para contratacar el ataque, pero entonces Natsu desapareció colocándose a su espalda…

-¡ Karyu no Kōen!- Natsu, ataque que dio a Cobra por completo.

-¡jajajaja!, eso es todo, ¡desaparece como los dragones, antigua generación!- Cobra Mientras salía ileso del ataque de Natsu y velozmente apareció frente a Natsu tomándolo por el cuello, listo para darle el golpe final…

-¡tú malditooooo! ¡Metsuryū Ougi: Guren Karyu Ken!- Natsu una lluvia de poderosos golpes consecutivos con fuego empezaron a dar de lleno a Cobra ocasionan más daño. Cada uno de estos golpes ocasionaba una poderosa explosión.

-no puede ser yo…- Cobra impactado ante la reacción de Natsu.

-¡Guren Bakuenjin!- finalmente Natsu lo remató, dejando a Cobra inconsciente.

-maldición… este sujeto fue un hueso duro de roer… con eso basta ¿ no Igneel?- Natsu decía para sí mismo débilmente por la dura batalla y sin mencionar por los efectos del veneno de Cobra.

-entonces me dirás cuál es tu objetivo- Natsu mientras se acercaba al lugar donde yacía Cobra.

Pero cuando sujetó el cuerpo de Cobra por el cuello Natsu recibió un golpe que venía de una mano gigante formada por tierra, este era arrastrado por el fuerte ataque hasta que chocó contra una roca, Natsu alzó la mirada al lugar de donde vino el ataque justo en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Cobra, solo pudo observar 4 borrosas siluetas ya que su vista se nubló, al parecer los efectos del veneno de los ataques de Cobra estaban haciendo efecto.

-pero que golpiza le dieron a Cobra, ya me imagino la expresión que pondrá cuando le digamos que al lugar donde el artefacto se encontraba era errónea, desune-

-hay que terminar rápido con el peli-rosado-

-no es necesario al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo expuesto al veneno de Cobra así que no le queda mucho tiempo-

-vámonos, mi padre espera-

Por ultimo pudo ver como tomaron el cuerpo de Cobra y se marcharon del lugar. Natsu cayó inconsciente…

-¿Dónde estoy?- Natsu abría los ojos y recuperaba el sentido, se encontraba en una habitación acostado, con sus brazos y el torso completamente vendados.

Empezó a recordar la batalla que momentos antes tubo contra el Dragon Slayer Cobra.

-demonios, ese maldito escapó- decía para sí mismo, mientras recordaba como un ataque sorpresa por uno de los compañeros de Cobra lo dejó inconsciente.

-Pero más importante por ahora, ¿Quién trato mis heridas?- Natsu se levantaba de la cama, vio que su bufanda estaba al lado de la cama, la tomo y se la puso, entonces empezó a merodear por al parecer pequeña casa, sin señales de que alguien más estuvieran en el lugar. Natsu salió.

Al salir pudo ver que aún se encontraba en el pequeño pueblo, que estaba prácticamente en ruinas por las explosiones y más por su pelea.

-¿quiénes eran esos sujetos y que es lo que buscaban? dio un vistazo rápido por los alrededores procedió a caminar cuando…

-¿qué crees que haces? Aun no te has recuperado de tus heridas- una pequeña chica de cabello largo ondulado muy largo de color rubio y de unos ojos de color verde.

-¿y tú eres?- Natsu mientras volteaba a ver a dónde provenía la voz de la chica.

\- eto, yo solo…- la chica llevaba entre manos unas vendas y unas hojas de algún tipo de planta medicinal. Natsu al ver esto.

-ya veo, lo ciento, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, gracias por cuidar de mi- Mientras hacía una reverencia.

-n.. no es nada, yo soy Mavis Vermilion, mucho gusto - la rubia decía.

-¿pero que hace una pequeña solo en este desolado pueblo?-

-cuando venía al pueblo, me encontré con una enorme multitud que parecían escapar de algo y vine a ver de qué se trataba, pero al llegar vi que todo estaba destruido y poco después te encontrar a ti malherido, y… ¡y no soy ninguna pequeña, tengo 14 años para tu información!-

-gome, gome- Natsu.

-¿y tú que es lo que asías aquí?- Mavis.

-mm. Yo tenía algo que hacer cerca de aquí, entonces escuche unas detonaciones, vine al pueblo para ver de qué se trataba… un gremio obscuro fue el responsable y bueno… los enfrente- y muchas cosas pasaron - Natsu.

-ya veo, pero que estarían buscando aquí en un pequeño pueblo…. Espera un segundo, dices que los enfrentaste.. eso quiere decir… ¿eres un mago?- Mavis mientras daba una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban más que el mismo sol.

-eto…. Si lo soy..- Natsu sentía que se iba a arrepentir al responder.

-genial, por favor entréneme, Natsu-sensei- Mavis aun con una sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos brillosos.

-¿!QUEEEE?!- Natsu.

Lentamente la imagen desaparecía, Mavis en un abrazo un tanto brusco sobre el cuello de Natsu.

Natsu abrió los ojos y miraba el techo de su habitación, él estaba acostado en su cama –un sueño, eso fue hace 4 años, ella aprendió muy rápido en la magia….. aunque lo más importante no supe más de ese gremio obscuro y que era lo que planeaban-

Entonces una pequeña peli-azul que estaba afuera de la habitación de Natsu tocó la puerta.

-Natsu-san, baja ya, o desayunaremos sin ti, ya es un poco tarde y tenemos que darnos prisa para irnos a la academia-Wendy.

\- sí, enseguida bajo Wendy, gracias- Natsu.

Después de desayunar Natsu, Wendy, Ultear y Meredy caminaban rumbo a la academia y una conversación acerca del torneo comenzó.

-Wendy, Ultear, Meredy, demos lo mejor en el torneo, si llego a enfrentarme a ustedes no me contendré- Natsu.

-si hare mi mejor esfuerzo- Wendy.

-yo tampoco me contendré Natsu- Ultear.

-que malo eres, eres capaz de golpear a unas lindas chicas como nosotras- Meredy.

-en los combates no importa el género- Natsu.

-¡Natsu tonto!- las tres chicas pensaban.

Solo faltaba una semana para que diera inicio la semana cultural y deportiva en la academia, y con ello lo más esperado, el torneo interno de magia.


	11. Inscripciones

Capitulo XI: Inscripciones.

En la academia Fairy Tail, el tercer periodo de clase terminaba, no sin antes:

-muy bien chicos, antes de que salgan tengo sus exámenes calificados aquí- Macao mientras sacaba un monto de hojas, para después comenzar a repartir los exámenes.

El profesor comenzó a nombrar uno a uno a los alumnos para que pasaran por su examen conforme eran nombrados. Un frio recorrió las espaldas de algunos de los alumnos.

-maldición¡- era unos de los lamentos que más se repetían por algunos alumnos, que obviamente indicaban el resultado obtenido en el examen.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya tenían en sus manos sus exámenes, solo faltaban dos en particular.

-Erza Scarlet, felicidades, como siempre una buena calificación, la más alta entre las chicas y segunda del grupo- Macao mientras entregaba el examen a la ya nombrada que vio su examen con un 97 en él.

-Natsu Dragneel, aunque me cueste decirlo, felicitaciones, tienes calificación perfecta- Macao entregaba el examen al peli-rosa que al parecer este ya esperaba obtener dicho resultado.

Todos estaban impresionados de que "Natsu" el que se queda dormido en clases, el que mayormente se salta las clases, obtuviera tal resultado. Mientras una peli-escarlata recordaba la discusión que tuvo con Natsu días antes:

FLASHBACK:

Unos momentos después del examen de Macao-sensei.

Natsu caminaba por el pasillo bostezando y junto a él la representante de clase Erza. Natsu por pedido del maestro salió del salón ya que molestaba a sus compañeros con sus ronquidos, mientras que Erza había terminado con su examen.

-en serio Natsu nunca vas a entender- Erza.

-¿mmmm, de qué?- Natsu.

-así y reprobando, no vas a durar mucho en Fairy Tail- Erza.

-¿de qué hablas?, lo dices como si supieras ya los resultado- Natsu.

-¡pues claro, estabas dormido y no contestaste nada en el examen!- Erza.

-¿Quién dice que no conteste nada?- Natsu, mientras aceleró el paso fastidiado por el interrogatorio de Erza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿esp…?- Erza, sorprendida por la respuesta de Natsu, pero una voz conocida la interrumpió…

-Erza, espera- Levy, mientras la peli-azul llegaba al lado de Erza.

-de que hablabas con Natsu- Levy con una pícara sonrisa.

-de…de nada, y como te fue en el examen- Erza nerviosa.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-soy una tonta, tendré que disculparme con él- Erza pensaba, mientras veía como Natsu era abrazado y felicitado por sus hermanas (Wendy, Ultear y Meredy).

Al final del día escolar Natsu, Wendy, Ultear y Meredy abandonaban el edificio de la academia junto a una enorme multitud de alumnos.

Entre la multitud sobresalía una peli-roja a acompañada de sus amigas, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mira y Lissana. Pero lo que no sabían es que Erza trataba de alcanzar a un peli-rosado. Sus amigas notaron el extraño comportamiento de Erza, y se percataron que la peli-roja trataba de alcanzar a Natsu.

Esto lo malinterpretaron las chicas y comenzaron a seguir a Erza, objetivo, tratar de saber por qué seguía a Natsu.

-¡Natsu, espera!- Erza, al estar un poco más cerca del peli-rosado, comenzó a llamarlo.

Natsu logró escuchar que lo llamaban se detuvo y volteó a ver quién era el que lo llamaba, logrando ver a Erza. Por su parte Erza se alegró de lograr llamar la atención de Natsu.

Erza comenzó acercarse lentamente a Natsu, ante esto sus amigas Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mira y Lissana, que iban deprisa por seguir a la peli-roja tropezaron dándole un empujón a Erza, las chicas cayeron al suelo una sobre otra, mientras tanto Erza chocó con el cuerpo de Natsu, quedando su rosto pegado al pecho del peli-rosa.

-¿Erza?, ¿pasa algo?- Natsu mientras miraba a Erza.

-este… solo… solo quería disculparme por lo del otro día- Erza decía mientras separaba su rostro del pecho de Natsu.

-¿eh?, eso, ya lo había olvidado, pero yo sería quien debería disculparse después de todo fui muy rudo contigo, así que no te preocupes por eso – Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía con algo de pena.

-¡Natsu deprisa, te dejaremos atrás! – Wendy junto con Ultear y Meredy quienes esperaban a Natsu.

-lo ciento Erza, tengo que irme- Natsu se despedía de la peli-roja mientras seguía a sus hermanas para regresar a casa.

Erza en el instante que vio que Natsu se alejó junto a sus hermanas volteo a ver a sus amigas que aún estaban en el suelo y con voz de ultratumba.

-¡ustedes, que fue todo eso!- Erza.

-¡lo sentimos Erza!- Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mira y Lissana al unísono.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la academia, en el salón del consejo estudiantil, Mavis en su escritorio realizaba su tarea como presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

-aaahh, por fin acabe con el papeleo para festival- Mavis mientras estiraba los brazos.

-ahora lo siguiente, ¿Cómo hacer que el torneo sea divertido?, Natsu- Mavis decía para sí misma.

FLASH BACK:

Hace 4 años.

Han pasado dos días desde el enfrentamiento de Natsu con Cobra y al mismo tiempo cuando conoció a Mavis.

Natsu y Mavis comían en un restaurante ubicado en una pequeña villa en algún lugar de Fiore, acompañados de una pequeña peli-azul y un felino azulado.

-Wendy, ella es Mavis Vermillion. Mavis, ella es mi hermana Wendy- Natsu presento a ambas.

-mucho gusto- Wendy y Mavis al unísono.

-y él es Happy- Natsu mientras sujetaba al gato azul.

-aye, sir- Happy mientras saludaba a la rubia mientras alzaba una de sus patas.

Natsu procedió a relatar lo sucedido, su enfrentamiento contra un mago obscuro, el cómo conoció a Mavis y lo más importante el motivo de que lo acompañara.

-gracias por cuidar de Natsu- Wendy tras la explicación de Natsu, Wendy entendió la situación y no estuvo en contra de la decisión de su hermano, agradecía a Mavis ya que ella fue quien trato las heridas que recibió en su combate contra Cobra.

-no tienes que agradecerme, no hice gran cosa, cualquiera que estuviese en mi lugar haría lo mismo- Mavis negaba nerviosa.

-cambiando de tema, así que entrenaras con Natsu, y dime Mavis-san ¿Qué tipo de magia posees?- la pequeña Wendy curiosa por la petición de la rubia a su hermano.

-ahora que lo mencionas, no me has dicho – Natsu mientras miraba a la rubia y al mismo tiempo que comía un pedazo de filete, esperaba la respuesta de Mavis.

-lamento no haberlo dicho antes, mi magia es…- Mavis decía con nerviosismo.

FIN FLASHBACK.

A la mañana siguiente en la academia Fairy Tail…. el día transcurría normal, algo extraño, el motivo, todos los estudiantes estaban ocupados en los arreglos para el festival.

-¡maldita princesa de hielo te dije que pintaras de rojo esa parte!- Natsu

-¡cállate sesos de carbón, azul, yo quiero que sea azul!- Gray.

-Natsu, Gray no tienen que pelear solo por eso- Max

-¡tú no te entrometas!- Natsu, Gray al mismo tiempo.

El motivo de este conflicto absurdo, el color a usar para pintar un cartel para el cosplay cofee, que el grupo decidió organizar para la semana cultural.

-¡ustedes dos dejen de pelear!No elijan los colores por ustedes mismos, el color acordado es el morado! - representante de clase Erza.

-¡aye, Solo yo estaba poniendo la primera capa de rojo!- Natsu

-¡sí, y yo la capa de azul!- Gray.

-¡y así crear el morado!- Gray y Natsu sudaban frio mientras se abrasaban.

-cielos…. quiero que el cartel lo terminen hoy. ¿Entienden?- Erza.

-¡Hi!- Gray y Natsu mientras saludaban a Erza estilo militar.

Del otro lado del salón las chicas observaban la cómica pelea.

-como era de esperar de la representante de clase- Lissana.

-aunque da un poco de miedo- Cana.

-actúan como niños esos dos- Lucy.

-ni que lo digas, Lu-chan- Levy.

-Gray-sama- Juvia con los ojos de forma corazón.

-mejor terminemos con esto, si no queremos que Erza nos llame la atención también- Mira, mientras sonreía causando a sus amigas sudar frio.

En otro lugar en el mismo salón, Ultear, Wendy y Meredy conversaban de lo primero que harían en la semana del festival y demás relacionado con el torneo.

\- ¿están de acuerdo en proponerle eso…. A Natsu?- Ultear.

-eso… no estoy segura- Wendy.

-vamos Wendy eso pondría interesante el torneo- Meredy.

-está bien, hare mi mejor esfuerzo- Wendy.

-bien, está decidido- Ultear.

El ambiente del salón fue interrumpido por el sonar de los altavoces, para dar un anuncio importante:

"_buenos días a todos los alumnos, este es un anuncio del consejo estudiantil:_

_Las inscripciones para el torneo interno de magia están abiertas, mientras tanto las normas del torneo serán anunciados el mismo día que inicie el festival, es decir, el mismo día que inicia el torneo._

_Gracias por su atención"_

Al término del anuncio por los altavoces una enorme grito de entusiasmo se escuchó por toda la academia, todos los alumnos gritaban de emoción, por fin el tan esperado torneo estaba más cerca.

Mientras tanto en un aula peculiar…

-¡estoy encendido! ¡Yo seré el primero en inscribirse!- Natsu, mientras salía a toda prisa del salón.

-¡flamita no me ganaras!- Gray.

\- ¡todo un hombre!- Elfman.

Gray y Elfman salieron del salón a toda prisa, para inscribirse al igual que todos los varones del grupo, dejando a las chicas del grupo impactadas.

-tonto- Wendy, Ultear y Meredy pensaban por la actitud tan inmadura de su hermano.

-sí que están entusiasmados- Lucy, mientras Lissana reía.

-pareciese que el torneo empezó ya- Levy.

-hombres- Cana.

-un momento, donde esta Erza y Mira- Juvia.

A las chicas solo les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca estilo anime pensando al unísono:

– No me digas que….- en efecto Erza y Mirajane salieron entre la trifulca para inscribirse también en el torneo.

-¡si fui el primero en registrarse!- Natsu gritaba victorioso a la vez que salía de la oficina donde se llevaban a cabo las inscripciones del torneo, con una enorme sonrisa mientras sujetaba su número de registro con el numero: 0001 impreso en él, al mismo tiempo detrás de él salían Gray y Elfman molestos por perder contra Natsu en su pequeña competencia.


	12. Deseos de gloria

Capitulo XII: Deseos de gloria.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las 4:30 a.m. exactamente el momento en que un joven de cabellos rosados despertaba y levantaba de la cama de su habitación, para después vestirse con su peculiar vestimenta negra y bufanda blanca, todo esto lo realizaba con sumo cuidado de no producir ruido alguno y despertar a sus hermanas.

Al abandonar el hogar, en la entrada principal de la misma comenzó a realizar una serie de ejercicios simples de estiramiento, después de terminar dichos ejercicios procedió a correr.

Después de unos minutos de su "caminata" el joven llego al bosque ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, donde el peli-rosa realizo otra pequeña tanda de ejercicios de estiramiento y al termino de estos, encendió sus puños para después proceder a lanzar golpes a la nada, dicha actividad la realizó durante hora y media y al término de esta procedió a sentarse en el suelo y contemplar el horizonte donde los primeros rayos de luz hacían aparición.

-es suficiente por hoy- Natsu decía al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba de un salto, estiro unas cuantas veces sus brazos para después comenzar a trotar rumbo al centro de Magnolia, mismo lugar donde se encuentra su hogar.

Mientras tanto tres chicas que permanecían aún acostadas en sus respectivas camas, se estiraban con deleite y rodaban en la cama al unísono, mientras los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana jugueteaban con sus parpados cerrados, esto provocó que Wendy, Ultear y Meredy se rindieran y decidieran ya levantarse y prepararse para un nuevo día en la Academia Fairy Tail. Al mismo tiempo que las chicas se preparaban Natsu tomaba una ducha y a la vez pensaba en el torneo que se avecinaba.

-El torneo cada vez está más cerca, y de todos los participantes los que podrían sorprenderme son: Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Mavis, Gray… Bueno Gray no- Natsu al pronunciar el nombre del alquimista de hielo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-sé que será injusto para todos en Fairy Tail el que yo participe, pero esto les enseñara que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que ellos,- Natsu sonreía al mismo tiempo que cerraba la llave de la regadera y salía de la bañera para proceder a tomar una toalla y secar su cuerpo. Mientras secaba su pelo salmón y recordó todo lo que dijo hace unos instantes.

– jejeje, si hubiese escogido ser maestro como el viejo me lo pidió, no cabe duda que sería un grandioso maestro- Natsu después de este último comentario a si mismo procedió en abandonar el baño y alistarse para Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

En una majestuosa mansión ubicado en algún lugar de Magnolia.

Lucy quien muy temprano se alistó para ir a la academia respiro hondo después de haber pensado mucho algo que tenía que ver con la semana cultura en Fairy Tail para proceder a dirigirse al estudio de su madre, con quien discutiría algo importante para la joven rubia.

-mamá, quisiera que me prestases las llaves doradas del zodiaco que tienes- Lucy decía en seco.

Layla, la mamá de Lucy quien estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo algunos documentos escuchó las palabras de su hija, para después proceder ponerse de pie y acercarse a su hija.

-¿podría saber por qué?, además ya cuentas con las llaves de Acuario, Gemmini, Cancer, Tauro y Sagitario- Layla a la vez que sonreía de manera maternal.

-¿sabes del festival en Fairy Tail que se celebra cada año?- Lucy.

-sí, lo sé, y cada año es muy divertido- Layla a la vez que se llevaba su mano derecha a la mejilla y aún conservaba su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-este año en el festival se decidió en realizar el primer torneo interno de magia, y he decidido participar- Lucy decía con determinación, esto sorprendió mucho a Layla ya que nunca había visto a su hija así.

-hija, eres muy joven para usar varias llaves doradas, ya eres especial al poder usar cinco al mismo tiempo, usar más de cinco sería muy peligroso- Layla decía con cara seria ya que le preocupaba su hija, mientras tanto Lucy al escuchar todo esto se puso un poco triste. Aunque era verdad, ella sabía de los riegos que conllevan usar las llaves doradas.

Layla al notar el cambio de ánimo de su hija cerro los ojos y respiro profundo a lo que diría a continuación:

-he dicho todo eso, pero veo que tienes muchas ganas de participar en el torneo, así que te prestare estas dos llaves muy especiales, Leo y Virgo- Layla decía a la vez que sacaba y entregaba el par de llaves doradas a su hija Lucy.

Estas palabras alegraron por completo a Lucy quien procedió a abrazar a su madre, mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus parpados y decía fuertemente "gracias mamá".

.

.

.

.

-¡ ice make lance!, ¡ ice make shield!, ¡ ice make sword!, ¡ ice make lance!, !ice make shield!, ¡ ice make sword! –un joven de cabello negro que por cuestiones desconocidas se encontraba desnudo a excepción de sus bóxer que aun traía puestos, se encontraba en el patio de su residencia realizando distintos ataque de magia de hielo, uno tras otro en corto tiempo.

-¡ICE CANON!- Gray lanzaba un último ataque a un especie de maniquí hecho de paja. Después que el ataque pego en el maniquí una extensa neblina de cristales de hielo cubrió por completo el área donde el maniquí permanecía.

-no perderé ante ti, Natsu- Gray decía a la vez que contemplaba el maniquí al igual que el alrededor del mismo de este, todo completamente congelado. Gray y Natsu se convirtieron en grandes amigos con una peculiar "amistad- rivalidad", que trataba más que nada en demostrar quién era el mejor.

.

.

.

.

La gran y temible representante de clase conocida por la mayoría de todos (Natsu) Erza Scarlet se encontraba en el pequeño comedor de su departamento disfrutando de una rebanada de pastel de fresa acompañado de una taza de té.

Después de ingerir el primer bocado del pastel y tomar un poco de té, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco para después sonreír y tornar su vista al fondo de su departamento que constaba de dos grandes habitaciones, pero algo se encontraba en todo el lugar de la segunda habitación, ese algo, un sin fin de armaduras con sus respectivas armas que brillaban, señal de que fueron recién pulidas por su dueña.

-nada impedirá que gane el torneo… mmmm, delicioso – Erza llena de orgullo al mismo tiempo que saboreaba el resto de su rebanada de pastel de fresa.

.

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Era, la sede de la máxima autoridad en el mundo de la magia, el Consejo Mágico.

En una de las áreas del complejo, Lahar estaba en su oficina revisando algunos de los reportes de cada división de los caballeros de la runa movilizados a las ciudades más importantes del país, al término de leer dichos documentos, en el que cada reporte indicaba, sin incidentes con respecto al acontecimiento de ataques de gremios oscuros en las ciudades donde los caballeros de la runa estaban presentes, suspiro profundo del alivio para después proceder con mirada seria hacia una gran montaña de carpetas en su escritorio, dichas carpetas contenían el historial de los gremios oscuros que aún existen y posiblemente operando.

Justo cuando tomo y comenzaba a hojear la primer carpeta, su compañero y amigo y también oficial de inteligencia Doranbolt con su habilidad de tele-transportación mágica irrumpió en su oficina.

-¿Doranbolt? Te sugeriría que la próxima vez entraras por la puerta- Lahar.

-lo siento, es la costumbre- Doranbolt mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿y qué es lo que sucede? no creo que vengas solo a verme- Lahar.

-el presidente del concejo Gran Doma, ha fijado el objetivo para la prueba del día de hoy, para probar la nueva arma del concejo mágico- Doranbolt.

-bien, andando, veamos qué tan poderosa es esta arma- Lahar mientras se incorporaba del asiento y procedía a salir de su oficina acompañado de Doranbolt.

Ambos caminaban por los enormes pasillos del edificio del concejo mágico, tardaron en llegar unos cuantos minutos al departamento de inteligencia de los caballeros de la runa donde, varios miembros de dicho departamento caminaban de un lado para otro llevando consigo varios papeles, otros manejaban varios monitores mágicos (magia archivo), quienes se encontraban trazando coordenadas que eran mostradas en el enorme monitor, que estaba ubicado en el salón de inteligencia.

-señor, coordenadas fijadas y el satélite mágico: Etherion está listo para abrir fuego-

En los cielos en algún lugar, un enorme círculo mágico de color azul aparecía y desprendía un brillo cegador.

-Comiencen con la cuenta regresiva- Lahar daba luz verde a la prueba a la vez que pensaba "veamos si es capaz de superar su predecesora "tower vector" mientras una imagen de una enorme torre de 2500 metros de altura invadió su mente (como referencia la torre Big Ben de London Inglaterra pero a gran escala).

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡fuego!- Lahar, el satélite Etherion era disparado, objetivo…

.

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Magnolia, Natsu, Wendy, Ultear y Meredy caminaban por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a Fairy Tail, en el transcurso del trayecto se encontraron con sus amigos y compañeros de clase Lucy, Erza, Cana se guido de Lissana, Mirajane, Evergreen, Levy, Kinnana, Juvia y Bisca respectivamente.

El grupo de chicas caminaba a la vez que platicaban sobre cuestiones de la academia y su entrenamiento para el torneo de magia, hasta que Levy notó de cierta manera que su mejor amiga Lucy estaba más alegre que de costumbre y decidió preguntar el motivo.

-ne Lu-chan, ¿te pasó algo bueno hoy?- Levy, ante esto todas las de más chicas dirigieron su mirada a la rubia.

-ahora que lo dices- Lissana y Cana.

-tiene razón- Erza, juvia y Mira.

-mmmm, porque lo dicen- Lucy.

-estas más sonriente que de costumbre- Ultear decía a la vez que Lissana, Mirajane, Evergreen, Levy, Kinnana, Juvia, Erza, Cana, Bisca, Wendy y Meredy miraban con mayor cuidado a su amiga.

-no, no pasó nada así soy siempre- Lucy eludía el interrogatorio con el rostro ruborizado y al mismo tiempo un pequeño recuerdo de lo sucedido en la mañana donde su mamá la abrazaba y brindaba su apoyo para el torneo invadía su mente.

Mientras tanto Natsu quien caminaba delante del grupo de chicas y miraba el cielo, cuando de pronto un destello de luz ilumino al cielo por unos minutos para que después una fuerte ráfaga de viento continuo golpease al grupo de jóvenes.

.

.

.

Concejo Mágico, Centro de Inteligencia Caballeros de la Runa.

-impacto confirmado, mostrando imágenes en pantalla- uno de los sujetos que controlaban el gigantesco monitor informaba a la vez que la enorme pantalla transmitía en tiempo real la gran ciudad de Magnolia, entonces la cámara procedió a monitorear el área y dirigiéndose hacia la costa de Magnolia a unos 200 km mar a dentro, un gran cráter en medio del océano de aproximadamente 20 km de diámetro fue el daño causado por el Etherion, mismo cráter que comenzó a llenarse con la agua salada del océano.

Todos los presentes en la sala quedaron asombrados ante tal imagen, la nueva arma demostró más de las expectativas de todos los expertos.

-prueba completada al 100%, desactiven el satélite Etherion- Lahar.

\- muy pocos miembros de la corte saben del proyecto del satélite Etherion, el cual sustituye a la Tower Vector, esta es la arma que acabara con los gremios oscuros que aún quedan - era en lo que pensaba Doranbolt.

.

.

.

.

En Magnolia.

-¡KYAAAA!- las chicas gritaban mientras resistían el fuerte viento que las golpeaba.

Natsu no se inmutó ante tal siniestro, prosiguió a observar y buscar en el cielo la causa posible que provocara dicho fenómeno, sin encontrar señales de lo que fuera el causante y cuando sintió la ráfaga que disminuía su intensidad fijó su mirada a sus acompañantes para verificar que se encontrasen bien.

-¿chicas se encuentran bien…?- la visión de Natsu era deleitada por las bragas de sus compañeras, cortesía del viento que levantó las faldas de la chicas lo que causó un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-sí, estamos bien- Las chicas por su parte al notar que el viento "jugaba" con su falda comenzaron su lucha en sujetar su falda en su lugar. Por fin el viento cesó.

-¿Qué pudo haber sido eso?- Natsu se cuestionaba la causa del destello y la ventisca mientras derramaba sangre de sus fosas nasales (no ocupo explicar el por qué).

Todas las chicas al escuchar a Natsu por instinto voltearon su mirada hacia él, para encontrar a un Natsu sangrando de la nariz, inmediatamente las chicas se sonrojaron y taparon la cara de vergüenza a excepción de cuatro chicas, Erza, Juvia, Ultear y Evergreen (quienes se transformaron en un instante para la vista de Natsu en demonios que ardían de ira).

-¡NATSU!- Erza, Juvia, Ultear y Evergreen.

Ignorando la golpiza que recibió Natsu por parte de cuatro "demonios", por fin el grupo jóvenes llegaban a la academia Fairy Tail, pero nunca pensaron lo que les esperaba, todos estaban estáticos y atónitos en la entrada de la academia ante lo que veían, la misma reacción tenían los demás estudiantes de Fairy Tail que llegaban al lugar.

-cesos de flama que suce… de…- Gray acompañado de Elfman, Max, Jet y Droy, quien llegaba en esos instantes y al ver el extraño comportamiento de todos preguntaba, pero era obvia la respuesta, ya que la tenían enfrente de sus narices.

Un enorme coliseo (como referencia tomen El Estadio Nacional de Pekín, apodado el "nido de pájaros" olimpiadas 2008) sobresalía del edificio de la academia el cual ocupaba el área trasera, con una enorme manta que decía "semana cultural y deportiva".

-tiene que ser una broma- fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de todos al unísono.

-sí que planearon algo a lo grande- Natsu pensaba, refiriéndose al director Makarov y a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Mavis.

Los estudiantes quienes estaban en trance por cierto objeto de un tamaño bastante vistoso, no reaccionaron hasta que el sonido de la campana que daba señal al inicio de clases. Todos prosiguieron en entrar y dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, en el transcurso de su camino a su respectivo salón las conversaciones con respecto al torneo y la novedad del coliseo no se hicieron esperar.

En el salón de clases:

-lo que vimos afuera no es una ilusión, ¿verdad?- Wendy y Meredy.

-no, y tampoco fue un sueño- Ultear.

-el director debe tener bastantes influencias para haber hecho eso en menos de un día y de esa magnitud- Mirajane.

-con esto, el festival de este año será un éxito- Erza decía con calma y con los brazos cruzados.

-yo diría, más que exitoso- Lissana

Las chicas siguieron con su plática, mientras por el lado de los varones.

-¿viste eso llamitas?- Gray.

-sí, princesa de hielo, quiere decir que habrá bastante espectadores viendo el torneo, es más que perfecto- Natsu. Decían ambos mientras se golpeaban entre si el hombro.

-¡esto es de hombres!- Elfman.

-ya, todos a sus asientos- el profesor Gildarts llegaba acompañado de Macao. Todos hicieron caso a la orden del profesor.

-la clase de hoy, o más bien, el día escolar de hoy tratara de entrenamiento en la nueva arena Fairy, que de seguro ya vieron todos- Gildarts.

-¿!QUE!?- Todos los alumnos.

-calma todos, sé que es repentino pero esto es para que todos se preparen la semana del festival y para el torneo que inicia este lunes- Macao.

Todos ya se encontraban en el interior de la arena Fairy con sus uniformes deportivos, todos estaban impresionados por las instalaciones del complejo y de la capacidad de espectadores.

-wooooo- fue la reacción de Natsu y otros alumnos más.

-antes de realizar con el entrenamiento intensivo, tengo un comunicado del director, él tenía ganas de decírselos en persona, pero por un asunto extra escolar tubo que ausentarse, y eso es: "den lo mejor en este torneo y para ser más llamativo y atractivo este nuevo evento del año, todo los participantes pueden vestir la vestimenta con la que mejor se sientan para el torneo"- Gildarts.

-todos escucharon atentos el mensaje, pero algo en esas palabras antes mencionadas de Gildarts les llamo más la atención.

-Profesor, que quiso decir con, intensivo- Levy. Ante este cuestionamiento todos pensaron al unísono -¿intensivo?-

-comencemos con el entrenamiento, de mi lado derecho fórmense todos los hombres y de mi lado izquierdo las mujer- Gildarts ignoro la pregunta. Mientras asían caso y procedían a formarse a la vez que sudaban frio todos tenían un mal presentimiento de esto.

-bien, ¡comencemos con el entrenamiento!- Gildarts mientras sonreía, una sonrisa que desprendía malicia.

Solo restaban cuatro días para el máximo evento de la academia Fairy Tail.


	13. acciones que se entrelazan

Capitulo XIII: acciones que se entrelazan.

Residencia Dragneel.

Ultear, Wendy, Meredy y Natsu desayunaba una comida ligera, antes de marcharse rumbo a la academia.

-Natsu, hay algo que queremos decirte con respecto del torneo- Ultear interrumpía el momento en que Natsu se llevaba un gran trozo de carne a la boca.

-¿hmmmm?- Natsu prestaba una cómica atención a Ultear mientras tenía la boca abierta.

-sabes nosotros queremos proponerte un reto, no, más bien una apuesta para el torneo, para hacer más divertido la competencia y para que demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- Ultear.

-¿y eso es…?- Natsu preguntaba con la boca llena de comida, aunque se veía que prestaba atención, nadie le creería por el aspecto que tenía.

-dicha apuesta lo decidimos las tres y consiste, quien gane el torneo de nosotras hará lo que sea contigo y si tu ganas nosotras haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿Qué te parece?- Ultear.

-lo… lo... qu... que… sea...- Meredy y Wendy nerviosamente pensaban al unísono.

-¡si, de acuerdo! Esto pondrá interesante el torneo- Natsu después de devorar la comida que tenía, aceptó fácilmente.

-no se vayan a arrepentir, es un hecho que yo ganaré el torneo- Natsu con tono malvado.

-hi- respondieron Ultear, Wendy, Meredy. Mientras que Happy quien estaba volando por el alrededor del comedor mientras comía pescado fue testigo de pacto.

Más tarde en la academia Fairy tail, Natsu caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, señal de que era hora del receso.

-hey, llamita- Gray llamaba al peli-rosado.

-mmm, ¿qué sucede hielito?- Natsu volteaba hacía Gray.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Ultear, Meredy y Wendy conversaban.

-que bien, que Natsu aceptará la apuesta- Ultear.

-tenemos que estar preparadas para el torneo- Meredy.

-y dime Meredy, ¿Qué planeas hacer si ganas el torneo con Natsu?- Ultear con una sonrisa maliciosa quien al parecer leyó las intenciones de la pequeña peli-rosada.

-¿de…de que… hablas… Ul?- Meredy respondía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras Wendy solo observaba pero también con las mejillas rojas.

Las tres chicas tenían un pequeño alboroto, en particular Meredy y Ultear, esto fue visto por un grupo de chicas que por curiosidad se acercaban a las hermanas Dragneel, y justo cuando estaban cerca.

-sin importar quien gane el torneo, se respetará a la ganadora de hacer lo que quiera con Natsu- Ultear concluía su discusión.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al grupo de chicas que consistía de Lucy, Levy, Cana y Erza quienes se acercaban para unirse a la charla de las Dragneel, pero lograron escuchar todo.

-¡¿lo que quieran con Natsu?!- Lucy, Levy, Cana y Erza, las chicas exclamaron fuertemente en su mente con un lijero sonrojo en las mejillas.

En algún lugar de la academia, en el área de las jardineras, Natsu quien salió del edificio por petición de Gray, para discutir cierto tema.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede hielito?- Natsu.

Gray solo se limitó a mirar de una manera retadora a Natsu.

-Natsu, como sabes, el torneo es este lunes y quiero que apostemos algo- Gray.

_-"Otra apuesta, ¿acaso está de moda esto de las apuestas?"_ -era en lo que pensaba Natsu, mientras un ligero tic nervioso afectaba su ojo izquierdo al recordar la propuesta por parte de Ultear, Meredy y Wendy.

Natsu estaba dispuesto por negarse, pero al ver a Gray quien tenía una postura de no estar bromeando, además de considerarlo su mejor amigo-rival.

-está bien, y dime ¿qué es lo que propones?- Natsu mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

-ágamos una apuesta seria, la cual es…- Gray mientras sonreía.

-de acuerdo- Natsu, sin dudarlo aceptó a la vez que daba un apretón de manos a Gray en señal que el trato estaba cerrado, al igual que Gray, Natsu sonreía.

Al parecer ambos jóvenes estaban emocionados ya que ambos liberaron un poco de su poder mágico, el cual chocaban entre sí, causando ondas de aire acompañado de pequeñas cargas eléctricas.

Por fin la última clase del día escolar estaba por terminar, pero el sonido de los altavoces interrumpió toda actividad escolar en la academia con el siguiente mensaje:

"todo el alumnado, favor de diríjanse a la arena Fairy, repito, todo el alumnado, favor de diríjanse a la arena Fairy"

Todo el mundo estaba consternado aunque algunos estaban asustados al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior que visitaron la arena con el subdirector Gildarts, el entrenamiento intensivo fue la palabra en mayúsculas que invadió la mente de cada alumno, pero sin oponer resistencia alguna todos se marcharon a la nueva arena a la vez que rezaban de que no se tratara del entrenamiento del profesor Gildarts.

Todos los estudiantes de la academia estaban reunidos en el centro de la arena Fairy, todo mundo aun miraba con asombro la espectacular infraestructura de dicho complejo, de pronto una escotilla escondida en el suelo frente del gran grupo de estudiante se abrió, donde empezó a surgir un gran escenario, después de que este saliese por completo una enorme pantalla al fondo del escenario se encendió, en ella apareció la presidenta del concejo estudiantil Mavis, misma que estaba sobre el escenario y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Mavis?- Natsu decía en su mente al reconocer a su aprendiz.

-hola a todos, yo soy Mavis Vermilion presidenta del consejo estudiantil, el festival anual que se lleva a cabo en la academia dará comienzo y con ello el primer torneo interno de magia. Para que cada uno de ustedes disfrute de esta semana, yo como presidenta del concejo estudiantil daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que suceda. Si miran a su alrededor, sabrán que una gran multitud vendrá a verlos, todos estarán mirando el torneo, todos quieren ver a los alumnos de Fairy Tail.

¡Ustedes como yo demos todas nuestras fuerzas para ser de este el mejor torneo y festival de la historia de Fairy Tail! – Mavis.

Cuando la presidenta termino con su discurso una lluvia de fuegos artificiales de diversos colores invadieron el cielo creando una gran atmosfera de festival.

-¡YEAAHHHH!- todos los estudiantes gritaron con emoción, a la vez que alzaban su mano derecha al aire y hacían la señal de Fairy Tail.

Los fuegos artificiales provenientes de la academia Fairy Tail fueron vistos por todos los habitantes de la ciudad, quienes miraron con asombro y alegría a la vez, al saber que el festival se acercaba, aunque con dicho espectáculo pirotécnico pareciera que el festival ya hubiese comenzado y al parecer daba la impresión de que este sería el mayor festival en la historia tanto de la academia Fairy Tail como de la gran ciudad de Magnolia.

Dichos fuegos pirotécnicos hicieron eco en un lugar con poca iluminación, el cual era un enorme corredor subterráneo donde un hombre de baja estatura caminaba.

-sí que están muy animados por el festival- decía para sí mismo el hombre, siendo el director de Fairy Tail, Makarov, quien seguía caminado hasta llegar a su destino, el cual era una inmensa cueva de dimensiones extremadamente grande.

-esta rutina de guardia, sí que es una molestia, no sé porque el consejo mágico aún conserva "esto" y en este lugar- decía Makarov a la vez que veía con seriedad un gran objeto que ocupaba el lugar, la cual no se podía saber sus dimensiones por la falta de iluminación.

-Tower Vector- Makarov decía con seriedad y con algo de temor el nombre de dicha torre.

Devuelta en la arena Fairy.

La presidenta del concejo de estudiantes continúo con su mensaje.

-ahora pasando a un tema importante para todos, las bases del torneo- Mavis.

Ante lo dicho anteriormente todos los alumnos prestaron mayor atención.

-punto uno que todos ya sabe, en el torneo podrán vestir la vestimenta con la que más cómoda se sientan.

Punto dos, el torneo se dividirá en dos categorías, femenil y varonil.

Punto tres, y el más importante es que como saben el festival dura solo una semana y como la gran mayoría se inscribió el torneo, lo que haría que el torneo dure por menos dos meses y para que nadie quede fuera y el torneo dure solo una semana, la primer ronda será de clasificación que constara de la participación de todos en una batalla de eliminación, esta batalla tendrá duración de una hora por categoría donde los que clasificarían serán aquellos que continúen en pie al termino del tiempo de la batalla o en el mejor caso posible, la sobrevivencia de diez competidores, mismos que por mediante un sorteo se decidirán los encuentros siguientes.

Y punto número cuatro, cada encuentro tendrá una duración de 50 min. o el ultimo que quede en pie - Mavis.

Los puntos que he mencionado aplicaran en ambas categorías del torneo, femenil y varonil, así que todos de su mejor esfuerzo, aprovechen bien este fin de semana ya sea para entrenar o descansar para la semana cultural y deportivo – Mavis.

-¿!QUE!?- todos el alumnado escuchaba con asombro.

-tiene que estar bromeando- Gray.

-todo se decidirá en una ronda- Erza pensaba lo importante que sería la primer ronda del torneo.

-estoy encendido-Natsu pensaba.

Ciudad de Crocus, capital del reino de Fiore, Mercurius castillo real.

Una hermosa chica de cabello largo de color jade, quien tenía un precioso vestido elegante de color blanco estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana el gran y bello paisaje de la ciudad de Crocus, en ese momento un caballero real ingreso por la puerta.

-hime-Hisui, estamos listos para partir a Magnolia-

-entendido, en un momento bajo- decía Hisui E. Fiore, princesa del reino de Fiore, a la vez que pensaba "no puedo esperar más para el festival de Fairy Tail, la academia número uno del reino".

Sábado en la gran ciudad de Magnolia.

Una fría mañana daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día, pero este clima no era problema alguno para un peli-rosa que a pesar del clima extremo, el vestía su peculiar vestimenta ligera, que consistía de su chaleco negro sin camisa debajo de esta y su preciada bufanda, él se encontraba en algún lugar del bosque entrenando para el torneo de la academia que estaba por realizarse dentro de dos días, el joven era acompañado por sus hermanas, Wendy, Ultear y Meredy.

Natsu realizaba una serie de lagartijas.

-…9995, 9996, 9997, 9998, 9999 y 10000… suficiente para el calentamiento- Natsu contaba la serie de lagartijas y al llegar a diez mil, se detuvo y se reincorporo, para tornar su vista a sus hermanas quienes estaban sentadas en posición de loto, ya que su entrenamiento consistía en meditación.

Las chicas estaban tan concentradas que el frío de la mañana no les afectaba y tampoco se percataron del momento en que Natsu se acercó a ellas, a esto el peli-rosa sonrió con orgullo al ver con cuanto esmero las chicas ponían en su entrenamiento a pesar del clima y además al saber de la disciplina que se ocupa para meditar.

-bien chicas fue suficiente ya pasaron las dos horas de esta sesión de meditación, empecemos con ejercicios físicos, les servirá para que calienten un poco su cuerpo- decía Natsu a la vez que daba un aplauso.

Las chicas lentamente abrían los ojos y se ponían de pie.

-hai- Ultear, Wendy, Meredy respondía el trio al unísono.

-Una cosa más, como saben el torneo sufrió un pequeño cambio y por consiguiente nuestra apuesta se tendría que cancelar y para que eso no suceda, les propongo, ustedes enfóquense a ganar el torneo femenil y quien gane podrá reclamar su premio- Natsu decía mientras tenía su típica sonrisa.

FLASHBACK: (día anterior)

Ultear, Wendy, Meredy y Natsu desayunaba una comida ligera, antes de marcharse rumbo a la academia.

-Natsu, hay algo que queremos decirte con respecto del torneo- Ultear interrumpía el momento en que Natsu se llevaba un gran trozo de carne a la boca.

-¿hmmmm?- Natsu prestaba una cómica atención a Ultear mientras tenía la boca abierta.

-sabes nosotros queremos proponerte un reto, no, más bien una apuesta para el torneo, para hacer más divertido la competencia y para que demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- Ultear.

-¿y eso es…?- Natsu preguntaba con la boca llena de comida, aunque se veía que prestaba atención, nadie le creería por el aspecto que tenía.

-dicha apuesta lo decidimos las tres y consiste, quien gane el torneo de nosotras hará lo que sea contigo y si tu ganas nosotras haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿Qué te parece?- Ultear.

-lo… lo... qu... que… sea...- Meredy y Wendy nerviosamente pensaban al unísono.

-¡si, de acuerdo! Esto pondrá interesante el torneo- Natsu después de devorar la comida que tenía, aceptó fácilmente.

-no se vayan a arrepentir, es un hecho que yo ganaré el torneo- Natsu con tono malvado.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-¿y qué sucede contigo? ¿no quieres participar en la apuesta?- Ultear.

-olvídense de mí, es un hecho que ganare el torneo varonil, si solo yo gano, solo demostrare que soy mejor que ustedes, así que ustedes den su mejor esfuerzo- Natsu a la vez que hacia la señal de victoria.

-Natsu- Meredy, Wendy y Ultear a la vez que se abalanzaban al chico derribándole en el acto en señal de enojo.

-te arrepentirás por subestimar-nos- decía Ultear, Meredy y Wendy.

-jejeje, basta de juegos continuemos el entrenamiento, ya que mañana será el día de descanso para estar más que preparados este lunes, el día en que inicia el festival deportivo y cultural-Natsu decía a sus hermanas a la vez que pensaba "esta semana será emocionante".

Al final de esta escena se podía ver como los hermanos Dragneel comenzaban una pequeña rutina de estiramientos para después proceder a correr.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de una de las montañas ubicadas en el bosque, a las afueras de Magnolia, cinco siluetas humanoides debisaban la gran ciudad de Magnolia.

-Magnolia, justo el lugar donde se encuentra el artefacto que buscamos- decía uno de los sujetos.


	14. Finalmente, el festival cultural

Capitulo XIV: Finalmente, el festival cultural.

Puestos de comida y de juegos, fuegos artificiales acompañado de una ligera lluvia de confeti, eran parte del paisaje que adornaban las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia y mayor parte de la academia Fairy Tail, misma que sufría un pequeño congestionamiento de las personas inquietas por ingresar y recorrer toda la academia y disfrutar del festival, y más del primer torneo de magia, como la atracción principal.

En los vestidores en la arena Fairy.

En los vestidores de varones Natsu se alistaba para la inauguración del festival al igual que del torneo, quien relucía su cuerpo en forma y bien marcados brazos, ya que solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones, después este sacudía su chaleco negro misma que procedió ponerse, mientras se veía en el espejo ubicado al fondo de su locker y al ver su cicatriz en el cuello procedió a ponerse su preciada bufanda blanca. En la misma habitación sus compañeros Gray, Laxus y todos los demás participantes del torneo también se preparaban.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores de chicas, donde la mayoría de las chicas quienes se cambiaban tenía al descubierto sus esbeltos y relucientes cuerpos.

-estoy muy nerviosa, mucha gente va a vernos- Wendy decía a la vez que se colocaba sus zapatos.

-Wendy, solo respira hondo, soportaste el entrenamiento de Natsu, así que esto no es nada comparado a eso y sin mencionar el del subdirector Gildarts - Meredy la animaba mientras se abrochaba la minifalda de color rojo.

-tenemos que dar lo mejor, y hacer que Natsu lamente avernos subestimado, aunque en el torneo seamos enemigos, demos lo mejor- Ultear se unió a la pequeña charla a la vez que se ponía unos largos guantes en ambas manos.

Al otro lado de la misma habitación, la gran representante de clase entraba con un atuendo ya totalmente puesto, el cual consistía en una falda azul oscuro con unas botas largas negras y en la parte superior, el torso de una armadura que en el lado derecho del hombro tenia grabado el símbolo de la academia, un hada.

-chicas, por fin el día a llegado, hagamos de este festival el más grande de la historia de la academia y demostremos a toda Magnolia el sentirse orgullosos de que Fairy Tail sea la academia número uno de todo Fiore- Erza motivaba a todas con su pequeño discurso.

-¡SI!- todas las chicas gritaban.

-chicas demos lo mejor de nosotras- al unísono un pequeño grupo de chicas que consistían de Lucy, Cana, Mira, Lissana, Juvia, Levy, Evergreen, Laky, Kinana y Bisca.

En el vestidor de varones por una razón desconocida, una batalla se libraba entre todos los chicos dando la impresión que el torneo había comenzado.

-¡sesos de carbón ¡- Gray mientras golpeaba la cara de Natsu.

-¡hombre!- Elfman mientras en una mano tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa a Droy y en la otra a Jet.

-¡copo de nieve!- Natsu regresaba el golpe a Gray.

Dicho alboroto fue calmado por una presencia temible, todos tornaron su vista con seriedad a la entrada del vestidor esperando al intruso.

-¡magic crash!- todos volaron por los aires del vestidor por la fuerza provocada por dicho ataque, mientras veían quien ingresaba, siendo el maestro y también subdirector de la academia Gildarts.

-rayos, no es el vestidor de chicas- Gildarts se lamentaba por su fallido intento de entrar por accidente al vestidor de chicas, este comentario a la vez provocó que todos los chicos del lugar les resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca estilo anime y pensaban en que el sub-director era todo un viejo-verde (pervertido).

-claro que era broma- exclamo Gildarts al ver la expresión de todos.

-bien, ahora escúchenme, muchas personas vinieron a verlos, por lo que he de suponer que todos piensa que si se exceden con su poder mágico pueden lastimar a alguien, pero déjenme decirles, el campo de batalla estará rodeado por un escudo mágico especial hecho por el director, el cual no permitirá que los ataques salgan, manteniendo seguros a los espectadores y por consiguiente todos ustedes podrán ir con todo, sin necesidad de contenerse, así que diviértanse en el torneo- Gildarts decía resaltando lo último mientras sonreía con malicia y se retiraba del lugar.

-¡OHHH!- todos gritaron con entusiasmo.

Minutos más tarde:

Arena Fairy, un enorme bullicio llenaba el lugar, causado por todos los espectadores dando a entender la enorme euforia que tenían por el festival y más por el primer torneo interno de magia, mismo que fue calmado por un resplandor en el centro de la arena, donde un escenario emergía, sobre este estaban el director Makarov, el subdirector Gildarts, algunos maestros como Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, Nab, Warren y Polyuska y también la presidenta del concejo estudiantil Mavis.

-hmm, hmm, bienvenidos sean a Fairy Tail y a su XVI festival deportivo y cultural, donde ustedes serán testigos de lo brillantes y disciplinados estudiantes que Fairy Tail educa…- Mavarov comenzó con un discurso.

El discurso por parte del director Makarov continuaba, siendo este dirigido a todo los espectadores y a los participantes del torneo que estaba en la arena, siendo específico en los pacillo que conectan a la arena de batalla, esperando con ansias ingresar al mismo y sin más comenzar con el tan ansiado torneo.

FLASHBACK:

-Natsu que te parece, para hacer más divertido el torneo, el que gane de nosotros, hará lo que sea con cualquiera de nosotros tres, ¿Qué te parece?- Ultear.

-lo… lo... qu... que… sea..- Meredy, Wendy nerviosamente pensaban al unísono.

-¡si, de acuerdo! Esto pondrá interesante el torneo- Natsu.

-no se vayan a arrepentir, es un hecho que yo ganaré el torneo- Natsu con tono malvado.

PAUSA FLASHBACK:

-Oh, eso fue el acuerdo- Natsu, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y daba una ligera sonrisa.

CONTINUACION DEL FLASHBACK:

-Una cosa más, como saben el torneo sufrió un pequeño cambio y por consiguiente nuestra apuesta se tendría que cancelar y para que eso no suceda, les propongo, ustedes enfóquense a ganar el torneo femenil y quien gane podrá reclamar su premio- Natsu decía mientras tenía su típica sonrisa.

-¿y qué sucede contigo? ¿No quieres participar en la apuesta?- Ultear.

-olvídense de mí, es un hecho que ganaré el torneo varonil, si solo yo gano, solo demostrare que soy mejor que ustedes, así que ustedes den su mejor esfuerzo- Natsu a la vez que hacia la señal de victoria.

-¡Natsu!- Meredy, Wendy y Ultear a la vez que se abalanzaban al chico derribándolo en el acto en señal de enojo.

-te arrepentirás por subestimarnos- decía Ultear, Meredy y Wendy.

FIN FLASHBACK:

-chicas, sorpréndanme- Natsu decía para sí mismo mientras abría lentamente los ojos, un enorme alarido de los espectadores que demostraban la emoción del festival acompañado de aplausos provenían del final del corredor, clara señal de que el director Makarov terminó con su discurso y la inauguración del torneo era el siguiente evento, lo más esperado. Para todos era finalmente un momento de adrenalina.

El joven peli-rosa comenzó a avanzar al final del corredor, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, quiénes al llegar al final se dirigieron al área de batalla de la arena Fairy, donde procedieron formarse y a la vez observaban como del otro lado de la misma arena salía el grupo con formado por la rama femenil del torneo, resaltando a Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Lissana, Evergreen, Kinana, Cana, Laky y Bisca, donde el joven peli-rosa logró distinguir a sus hermanas Ultear, Wendy y Meredy, después Natsu empezó contemplar la enorme multitud que estaba presente en las tribunas.

-"_! Por fin la espera terminó, el inicio de la semana del festival deportivo y cultural, en la gran academia Fairy Tail. Y la gran primicia, el primer torneo interno de lucha mágica y como invitado especial, además comentarista de este torneo, su servidor Jason ¡" – Jason._

-¡YEAAHHHH!- La multitud.

_-"para dar comienzo al torneo, unas palabras por parte de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Mavis"- Jason._

En el instante que fue presentada Mavis ella se acercó al centro del escenario e hiso una pequeña reverencia dirigida hacia el público y al incorporarse una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_-"como todos los años, todos sean bienvenidos a Fairy Tail y a su máxima celebración el festival deportivo y cultural, este festival se distinguirá más que de otros años anteriores, por el primer torneo de magia de la academia. Todos se preguntarán el por qué ahora, eso se debe a que el Concejo Mágico reanudaran los grandes juegos mágicos de Fiore, este evento solo se realizaba en la época de los gremios y este será el primera que se realizará con las actuales academias de todo el reino, después de la campaña de purificación donde se eliminaron los gremios oscuros y los gremios oficiales se consolidaron como academias, fue una época de muchos disturbios, y la celebración de los grandes juegos mágicos será para conmemorar que vivimos en una época de paz y armonía" -_ Mavis continuaba con su discurso a la vez que todo mundo prestaba atención, y una sensación de orgullo llenaba a todos.

Mientras tanto…

En uno de los palcos de la arena Fairy, siendo este de mayor lujo y ubicado en el lugar más alto de la arena, clara señal de que se trataba de una sala VIP mismo que era resguardada por una docena de guardias.

-así que tu padre por fin cedió ante la petición del concejo de reanudar los juegos- una joven mujer de cabello rubio (vestía un vestido bastante elegante de color rojo) quien llegaba a la sala VIP acompañada de un mayordomo-cabra.

-madrina Layla, ha pasado bastante tiempo… - Hisui E. Fiore se levantaba de su asiento bastante feliz, a la vez que saludaba.

-si, a mí también me da gusto verte, Lucy te echa de menos- Layla abrazaba a su sobrina.

-lo sé y por nada me perdería la participación de Lucy en el festival de Fairy Tail- Hisui.

-Hisui-hime, Layla-ojousama, el té está listo- decía caprico el espíritu estelar de la rubia quien llegaba con un juego de té y lo posicionaba en la mesa que estaba cerca de la gran ventana con vista a la arena Fairy.

-¡ánimo Lucy!- Hisui alentaba a su amiga y prácticamente su prima.

-como siempre, Fairy Tail y sus sorpresas- decía Layla (ya que realmente le sorprendió saber del torneo que Fairy Tail realizaría este año) a la vez que tomaba asiento al igual que Hisui y tomaban respectivamente su taza de té y contemplaban lo que acontecía en la arena.

-vamos Lucy- era palabras de aliento de Layla a su hija.

.

.

De regreso en el discurso de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mismo que terminaba en ese instante…

_-¡SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR! ¡QUE DE COMIENZO EL FESTIVAL Y TODOS DIVIERTANSE!-_ decía Mavis con entusiasmo, toda la audiencia respondía con gritos y aplausos de éxtasis (en el buen sentido de la palabra).

En el área donde estaban formados los concursantes tanto varoniles como femeninas, aplaudían. Al mismo tiempo que se posicionaban en sus lugares para así dar comienzo a la batalla de clasificación. La rama varonil tomaba sus puestos en el campo de batalla, mientras la rama femenil abandonaba el área de batalla y se posicionaban en las gradas para ver el encuentro.

_-"! todo el mundo abroche sus cinturones, porque esto ardera en llamas, coooool ¡"- Jason. _

-chicos, den lo mejor- decía el director Makarov a la vez que se retiraba del lugar, con un rostro un tanto serio, mientras era escoltado por cuatro caballeros de la runa.

_-"para iniciar con el festival, ¡que inicie la batalla de clasificación de la rama varonil! "-_ Jason daba el pitazo de inicio del torneo y con ello el del festival cultural.

Inmediatamente ante la señal del inicio de la batalla, múltiples detonaciones una tras otra llenaron el campo de batalla, resultado de los choques de magia que chocaban entre sí por todo el lugar.

Docena de grupos de los participantes quienes para su mala suerte estaban cerca de tales detonaciones salían volando por los aires. Los ataques deformaron rápidamente el área de batalla con grietas, escombros y cráteres.

En algún lugar del campo de batalla, Natsu estaba frente a un oponente mismo que cayó al suelo con algunas quemaduras, demostrando que el peli-rosa fue el causante, instantes después el cuerpo de su oponente comenzó a brillar, al igual que múltiples participantes quienes estaban inconscientes en el campo de batalla, mismos que desaparecieron y eran transportados a la enfermería donde eran atendidos por Polyuska quien por cierto estaba de mal humor

-esta magia, Mavis- inmediatamente Natsu identificó a la usuaria de tal hechizo, a la vez que volteaba a ver a la pequeña rubia de cabello rizado, quien estaba en las tribunas.

En ese instante en que Natsu se distrajo, una gran ventisca de hielo, acompañado por agujas echas del mismo elemento frio, le hiso reaccionar al peli-rosa logrando esquivarlo y tornar su vista hacia el causante del ataque, siendo este un peli-negro de ojos rasgados.

-¡Natsu!- Gray.

-¡Gray!- Natsu.

Sin dudarlo ambos jóvenes se lazaron al ataque, Natsu tenía envuelto en llamas ambos brazos, mientras Gray con dos enormes monolitos de hielo en los suyos. Estos al chocar con sus respectivos ataques género una fuerte explosión de vapor a presión, esto se repetía en cada intercambio de golpes entre Natsu y Gray.

-¡ Fire no Tekken!- Natsu.

-! Ice Make: Cold Excalibur ¡- Gray.

.

.

En otras batallas…

-¡Sand Wall!- Max repelía un ataque de rayos laser con una pared de arena.

-¡Disparo de Bala Láser!- Alzack desenfundaba rápidamente su rifle y realizaba un disparo rápido.

-¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu! (Escritura Oscura: Destrucción)- Freed rápidamente desenfunda su espada y ataca al oponente, causando un corte explosivo.

-¡Barion Fōmēshon! (Formación Baryon )- Bickslow, cinco muñecos daban vueltas en un patrón pentagonal, que lanza un rayo al oponente.

-¡Beast Arm Tetsugyū! (Beast Arm: Toro de Hierro)- Elfman transforma su brazo derecho en el de un animal grande, hecho de metal.

-¡Plant Magic: Planta Nudillo!- Droy de sus bolcillo sacaba y a la vez lanzaba un puñado de semillas, de los cuales nacen grandes raíces en forma de nudillos que comenzaron a golpean al enemigo rápidamente.

-¡Max Speed: Halcón de los Cielos ¡ - Jet se dirigía a gran velocidad a su oponente y cuando estuvo cerca de colisionar, propino una fuerte patada al contrincante.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la misma área de batalla, un rubio con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho estaba estático con los ojos cerrados, este era rodeado por un grupo de competidores tendidos en el suelo, mismos que despedían pequeñas chispas señal de que recibieron una descarga eléctrica, después desaparecieron en un resplandor.

-esto es aburrido- decía el joven rubio quien comenzó a caminar y en su andar lanzo un fuerte rayo a otro pequeño grupo de participantes mismos que cayeron derrotados.

Pero su atención fue robada al notar una vasta niebla de vapor procedente del otro lado del área de batalla, donde logro distinguir a Natsu y a Gray quienes aún continuaban con su enfrentamiento, esto provocó que Laxus soltara una pequeña risa.

.

.

En las tribunas todo el mundo estaba asombrado ante tal batalla, sin duda los alumnos de Fairy Tail tenían más que talento, sin mencionar que todos estaban llenos de adrenalina al saber que solo se trataba de la ronda de clasificación, no podían ni imaginar cómo estarían los encuentros posteriores y sin mencionar los de la rama femenil.

En el banquillo donde los participantes de la rama femenil analizaban la batalla de sus compañeros, aunque esta acción para ser precisos solo Erza, Mirajane, Lucy y Ultear la realizaban, mientras tanto el resto miraba con algo de temor la batalla de tales bestias (compañeros de clase).

-al ver esto me alegro en que el torneo haya sido dividido por categoría- Levy a la vez que suspiraba profundo.

-concuerdo contigo- el resto de las chicas estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga peli-azul (por suerte de ellas, Erza no las escucho).

-vamos, Natsu-nii- Wendy y Meredy alentaban a su hermano al unísono.

.

.

-¡Ice Make: Lance! - Gray.

-¡Fire Wall! - Natsu.

En la pelea Natsu vs. Gray, estos aún continuaban su contienda, en una acción ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo el rostro, dejándolos un momento estáticos mientras se miraban el uno al otro, sin deshacer su postura de ataque, ambos comenzaron a ver su alrededor, donde lograban contemplar que toda la área de pelea estaba envuelta en una gran cortina de polvo y como aun sus compañeros continuaban luchado, de los que aún quedaban en pie, de un lado notaron como Elfman quien tenía su brazo derecho transformado en metal, este soltaba un gran golpe en el suelo lo que provocó un gran cráter en el suelo y el derribo inmediato de un pequeño grupo de combatientes.

Por otro lado vieron como la audiencia estaba emocionada, misma emoción contagio a los dos jóvenes quienes después nuevamente pasaron a observarse el uno al otro, ambos se analizaban mutuamente para realizar su próximo ataque.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de las tribunas, donde la presidenta del concejo estudiantil observaba la batalla de clasificación del torneo, y prestaba atención principalmente a la pelea de Natsu quien en estos momentos se enfrentaba a Gray.

-vamos Natsu, tendrás que pelear en serio, si no…- decía Mavis con seriedad a la vez que la rubia de cabellos rizados observaba como un destello se acercaba a gran velocidad al lugar donde Natsu y Gray combaten.

\- !Fire no Tekken!- Natsu.

-¡ice make: shield!- Gray.

Natsu se lanzó al ataque mientras que Gray al saber las intenciones del peli-rosa opto por defenderse, cuando Natsu estaba por impactar su ataque en Gray, Natsu fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en la quijada acompañado de una descarga eléctrica, asiéndolo retroceder una distancia bastante considerable, mismo puño que le propino dicho golpe estaba envuelto con rayos.

Natsu estaba bastante sorprendido ante tal ataque tan inesperado, mientras tanto Gray miraba asombrado al causante de tal acción, siendo este Laxus quien aún tenía la mano empuñada y envuelta de rayos.

-aparate, yo me encargare de Natsu- Laxus quien procedió a cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Qué dices?, yo me estoy enfrentando a el- Gray decía exaltado, tal respuesta molesto a Laxus quien se volteó bruscamente en dirección donde Gray se encontraba, Laxus comenzó a ser rodeado por un gran número de rayos, se preparaba para atacar a Gray.

-Rairyuu no Houk…!- Laxus estaba por atacar a Gray pero, fue interrumpido por una gran bola de fuego.

-¡Fire no koen!- Natsu mientras tenia ambas manos juntas.

Por parte del rubio que alcanzo a reaccionar posicionó sus brazos en forma de "x" para defenderse del ataque de Natsu. Una gran explosión ocupó el lugar donde Laxus estaba parado.

-eso fue muy maleducado de tu parte- Natsu decía a la vez que se limpiaba una línea de sangre que sobresalía de su boca, su vestimenta sufrió pequeños desgarros en varias áreas.

-heee…- Laxus se expresaba con arrogancia, quien aparentemente no sufrió daño alguno tras el ataque de Natsu.

-¡no olviden que también estoy aquí!- Gray respondía enojado al mismo tiempo que atacaba a ambos con lanzas de hielo.

Natsu y Laxus esquivaron dicho ataque y en el actos casualmente los tres formaron un triángulo (Natsu rodeado de fuego, Laxus rodeado de rayos, Gray rodeado por una ventisca de nieve) los tres se miraban entre sí para saber quién sería el que atacaría primero.

En el banquillo de la rama femenil, al ver el momento en que Laxus, Gray y Natsu se juntaron en un solo lugar, ciertas chicas en particular (Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Kinanna, Lisanna, Evergreen, Laky, Bisca y Lucy) abrieron los ojos con demasiada sorpresa, al parecer tal encuentro sería bastante interesante.

Por otro lado, Wendy, Ultear y Meredy entendieron el por qué Natsu accedió tan fácilmente a la apuesta.

En la batalla: Natsu vs. Laxus vs. Gray.

-¡Fire no yokugeki!- Natsu rápidamente atacó a Gray, quien recibió el ataque y salió disparado contra el muro de contención, después Natsu en un destello de fuego desapareció y reapareció en frente de Laxus, quien no pudo reaccionar. Natsu y Laxus estaban frente a frente.

-desde que entre a la academia note algo familiar en ti, dime, eres un dragon slayer de segunda generación, verdad- Natsu a Laxus con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Este comentario sorprendió mucho al rubio, lo que provocó su furia y comenzó a atacar a Natsu.

-maldito- Laxus mientras atacaba a Natsu.

-estoy encendido- decía Natsu mientras esquivaba un puñetazo y le rosaba la mejilla.

Del otro lado de la arena, Gray quien reaccionaba tras el ataque Natsu se reincorporaba para regresar al combate contra Natsu, pero dos nuevos oponentes aparecieron ante él, tratándose de Freed y Bislow.

-no dejaremos que interfieras en la batalla de Laxus, así que jugaremos un rato contigo, hasta que esto termine- decía Bislow quien se quitaba el casco de caballero que tenía puesto y sacaba su larga lengua de manera maniaca, mientras Freed solo cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos.

-malditos peleles- maldecía Gray mientras empuñaba sus manos y los cubría de hielo y se lanzaba al ataque (nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar Natsu, eran los pensamientos de Gray en ese momento).

En la batalla Natsu vs. Laxus…

-crees que puedes derrotarme- Laxus era envuelto por rayos, mientras se despojaba de su saco y veía a Natsu con una mirada amenazante.

-nooo, tú crees vencerme a mí- decía Natsu a la vez que se quitaba su chaleco y lo aventaba a un lado.

\- Rairyū no Agito (Mordisco del Dragón del Rayo)- Laxus se posiciono sobre Natsu, Laxus junto sus manos envueltos de rayos y en forma de martillazo golpeo al joven peli-rosa.

Natsu ante el ataque de Laxus procedió a aguantar el impacto que recibió sobre sus hombros, esto genero un gran estruendo creando un cráter sobre los pies de Natsu, el peli-rosa aguantaba con gran sobre-esfuerzo el impacto, cuando sintió que este disminuía y Laxus tomaba distancia al terminar su ataque.

-es mi turno- decía Natsu después de recuperar el aliento y procedía a abalanzaba sobre Laxus, con los puños envueltos en llamas.

Mientras tanto el joven rubio al leer las intenciones de Natsu este también se lanzó al ataque, repentinamente una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, fuertes ondas de choque empezaron a llenar el área de batalla, fuertes destellos acompañado de estruendos que generaban cada vez que ambos chocaban entre sí en su intercambio de golpes, esta acción se repetía, hasta que cada uno de ellos concentro mayor poder mágico en su último golpe, en tal acción ambos al unísono golpearon en el rostro el uno al otro, generando una gran onda, ambos estaban estáticos, Natsu tenía su puño en la frente de Laxus y Laxus en el de Natsu.

_-"coool, coool, estamos más cerca del final de la batalla, se han cumplido 40 min. de los 60 min. del combate"- Jason._

-tu, maldito- Laxus enfadado, ya que una batalla que comúnmente para el no sería problema alguno, se había prolongado más de lo que esperaba.

.

.

En la batalla de Gray vs. Bislow &amp; Freed, el alquimista de hielo se dedicaba a esquivar y defenderse de los ataques que recibía por parte del dúo.

-¡Barion Fōmēshon! /¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu!- Bislow y Freed hacían un ataque combinado.

-¡Ice make: shield!- Gray creaba un escudo de hielo, para protegerse de ambos ataques y después de recibir y soportar dicho ataque, inmediatamente el peli-negro tomo la ofensiva sin dudarlo rápidamente.

-¡Ice make: cannon!- Gray formo una bazuca de hielo, misma que lanzo un fuerte rayo de hielo, el cual se acercaba rápidamente a su objetivo Freed y Bislow, al chocar el ataque contra el dúo, una espesa cortina de pequeños fragmentos de hielo cubrió gran parte del lugar donde combatían, todo esto lo observaba Gray quien jadeaba del cansancio, mismo cansancio provocado por su lucha en desventaja.

Gray estaba por llegar al punto de caer de rodillas por el cansancio, pero al mismo tiempo que sentía que caía al suelo, una imagen de Natsu aparecía en su mente, a la vez que el peli-rosa le decía unas palabras: _" sino pudiste vencer a esos dos, no hay forma de que me venzas a mí"_. Misma imagen desaparecía de la mente de Gray, a la vez que el alquimista de hielo sonreía y tomaba una postura de ataque y al mismo tiempo se despojaba en un parpadeo de su ropa que dando solo con la ropa interior, acto seguido comenzaba a reunir su poder mágico.

-te venceré, Natsu- Gray decía con energía.

.

.

En la sala VIP, Hisui E. Fiore y Layla Heartfilia, observaban aun la batalla de clasificación de la rama varonil.

-sí que son sorprendentes los magos de Fairy Tail- Hisui E. Fiore.

-era de esperar de la Academia número uno de todo Fiore- Layla decía mientras recorría con la mirada todo el área donde los alumnos batallaban, hasta que una de todas las peleas llamó su atención donde los protagonistas eran nada más y menos que Natsu y Laxus.

.

.

En el área de las tribunas donde se encontraban las chicas de la rama femenil, estas veían con asombro una pelea en especial, Natsu vs. Laxus. Todas estaban más que asombrados ya que nadie creía que existiera persona alguna que le hiciera frente a Laxus.

-¿acaso Laxus solo quiere jugar con él?- eran los pensamientos de Erza y tal vez de unas cuantas chicas más, pero ellas no sabían que ambos deban el todo de sí mismos en la pelea.

.

.

En el encuentro Natsu vs. Laxus quienes tenían arañazos dispersos por todo su cuerpo y uno que otro desgarro en sus ropas, tomaban distancia a la vez que mantenían su postura de ataque al unísono.

Basta de juegos, fue en lo que pensó Natsu al ver que Laxus estaba por atacar.

\- ¡Karyu no… Tekken!- Natsu se lanzaba al ataque al mismo tiempo que Laxus.

\- ¡Rairyū no… Tekken!- Laxus sé sorprendió ya que pudo escuchar y reconocer la técnica de Natsu, supo que Natsu realizaba un ataque igual que el suyo, el de un dragon slayer, inmediatamente pensó "él también es un dragon slayer de segunda generación".

En el momento en que ambos ataques estaban por colisionaron entre sí, una gran presión de poder mágico azotaba la arena Fairy, mientras todo se veía en cámara lenta como el ataque de uno y del otro estaba por chocar en su respectivo objetivo, de pronto el sonido de una sirena lleno el lugar.

– ¡coool, coool señoras y señores frente a ustedes están los diez clasificados! – decía Jason con emoción dando final a la batalla de clasificación.

Ante esto una gran explosión, misma que ocurrió en medio de donde combatían Natsu y Laxus, llamó la atención de todos ya que supuestamente la batalla había terminado, todo mundo tornaron su vista al lugar de la explosión donde lograron ver como Natsu y Laxus estaban en medio del cráter y grandes corrientes de aire salían por todas direcciones, y lo que llamo más la atención fue en como los dos estaban posicionados, Natsu tenía su puño derecho a escasos centímetros del estómago del rubio, mientras que Laxus tenía su puño derecho cerca de la mejilla izquierda del peli-rosa. Ambos permanecían quietos y aun preservando dicha postura.

Todos los espectadores estallaron con gritos y aplausos ante tal espectáculo brindado por la primera ronda del torneo interno de magia.

Mientras tanto en diversos puntos donde se encontraban el resto de los clasificados.

Elfman tenía sujeto a dos de sus oponentes, mismos que estaban en K.O y que después desaparecieron en un resplandor, señal que fueron teletransportados a la enfermería, al igual que el resto de los concursantes derrotados.

En otro encuentro donde se encontraban cuatro participantes que al parecer estaban por pelear antes de que hace unos instantes terminara el encuentro, siendo estos: Jet, Droy, Max y Alzack, quienes solo se miraban.

Y en una batalla de dos contra uno. Bislow se sacudía el polvo de su vestimenta ya que hace unos instantes estaba en el suelo al parecer había recibido un fuerte ataque de Gray, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo. Mientras tanto Freed quien estaba por los aires con unas alas hechas por su magia de runas miraba desde lo alto con una mirada seria, al parecer estaba molesto al saber que no pudo vencer a Gray quien tenía dos grandes picos de hielo en ambos brazos, se encontraba bastante agotado.

-"los clasificados para la siguiente ronda son: Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Freed, Elfman, Bislow, Max, Alzack, Jet y Droy"- Jason nombraba a los diez sobrevivientes del encuentro a la vez que una lacrima visión aparecía en el centro de la arena Fairy donde aparecían el nombre y foto de los ya mencionados diez clasificados.

-bien hecho Natsu- era en lo que pensaban Erza, Ultear, Wendy, Meredy, Lucy y Mavis.

Después tanto Natsu y Laxus bajaron su guardia, mientras el peli-rosado ponía su mano frente a Laxus para un apretón de manos, cosa que Laxus acepto con mala gana.

-fue una gran pelea Laxus- Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

-si nos volvemos a enfrentar, sin duda yo te venceré- Decía Laxus con arrogancia mientras procedía a retirarse a las duchas ubicadas en los vestidores.

-lo esperare con ansias- decía Natsu para sí mismo en voz baja, mientras también se dirigía a las duchas para después ir a las tribunas y observar la batalla de clasificación femenil.

\- Chicas, es nuestro turno- decía Erza quien al igual que todas las participantes sabían que su batalla de clasificación del torneo interno de la rama femenil estaba por comenzar.

_-"Damas y caballeros esto aún no termina, esto es solo el comienzo del primer día del festival deportivo y cultural, ¿las chicas se dejaran opacar por la actuación de los chico en su combate?..."-_ esto y más decía Jason para dar mayor ambiente en el lugar, todo esto ocurría a la vez que una gran luz envolvía el área donde el encuentro tendría lugar, para después desaparecer, el resultado, la arena sufrió una pequeña modificación, siendo una gran piscina que dividía en dos el área de combate.

-"pero antes de que inicie la batalla de clasificación de la rama femenil, tomaremos un pequeño receso de 15 min. coool, coool"- Jason

-estoy encendida- Wendy.


	15. Batalla de clasificación femenil

Capitulo XV: Batalla de clasificación femenil.

Finalmente la semana cultural y deportiva de la academia Fairy Tail ha comenzado y como novedad y atractivo principal, el primer torneo interno de magia, cosa que el público en general recibió más que bien, ya que, lo que va del primer día ha sido todo un éxito.

El torneo interno de magia fue dividido en dos categorías, femenil y varonil, habiendo finalizado la categoría varonil.

Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Freed, Elfman, Bislow, Max, Alzack, Jet y Droy, tras una gran y fortuita batalla, fueron los sobrevivientes de la batalla y por consiguiente automáticamente los clasificados para la siguiente ronda del torneo. (Ya que en un lapso de 40 min. eran los únicos hombres en pie, ellos fueron los diez sobrevivientes mínimos para terminar el encuentro unos de las condiciones de la primer ronda, la segunda constaba de todo aquel que lograra sobrevivir en un intervalo de 60 min. pasaba a la siguiente ronda).

En este momento se tomaba un pequeño receso de 15 min. para realizar los preparativos para el comienzo de la batalla de clasificación de la rama femenil, dichos preparativos consistían en reparaciones de la área de batalla, secuelas de la batalla de la rama varonil, el resultado, la arena sufrió una pequeña modificación, siendo una gran piscina olímpica que dividía en dos el área de combate.

Por otra parte el público aprovecho el pequeño break para la compra de snack's y disfrutar del resto del torneo.

Mientras tanto en el área donde estaban las concursantes de la rama femenil, estas se preparaban para su encuentro ya que realizaban pequeños ejercicios de estiramiento.

.

.

En los vestidores de hombres, Natsu quien terminaba de ducharse salía de la regadera con el cuerpo desnudo y mojado, él tenía la toalla de baño sobre sus hombros, pero conforme se acercaba a su locker dicha humedad iba desapareciendo provocado por su temperatura corporal, al llegar al locker lanzó a un lado su toalla y procedió a sacar su vestimenta típica de repuesto, que consistía de un chaleco negro, sandalias negras, y un faldón negro (el cual usa sobre sus pantalones) un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas y su bufanda.

En el acto en que Natsu se ponía su vestimenta, imágenes de la batalla aparecieron en su mente como su enfrentamiento con Gray y Laxus, recalcando esta última pelea que sostuvo con el rubio.

-Laxus, tiene un gran potencial, lo pondré a prueba cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar - era en que pensaba Natsu tras el análisis de su batalla.

Cuando Natsu terminó de ponerse su ropa, sintió como sus compañeros y amigos Elfman, Max, Alzack, Jet y Droy se acercaban. Al estar estos cerca del peli-rosa comenzaron a felicitar su actuación en la batalla, al parecer todos vieron su pelea contra Laxus, lo que los dejo impactados y a la vez emocionados, nunca pensaron de que Natsu fuera tan fuerte.

-¡eres todo un hombre!- Elfman.

-¡bien hecho, Natsu!- Droy, Jet.

En otro lado de los bañadores, Freed, Bislow y Laxus salían, se veía claro el enojo del trio y más por parte del rubio, quien no estuvo conforme con el resultado de su pelea contra Natsu.

-jeje, no es para tanto, fue solo suerte- decía Natsu apenado mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la nuca.

Por su parte Gray solo miraba a Natsu y empuñaba sus manos las cuales apretaba con fuerza.

.

.

Momentos después Natsu quien tenía en su mano derecha una cubeta mega de popcorn (rosetas de maíz) y en la izquierda un súper baso de soda, se encontraba caminando por los corredores de la arena Fairy, al igual que a un puñado de personas, se dirigían a las tribunas para ver el resto del torneo. En su andar a la arena, Natsu sintió una presencia familiar e inmediatamente se giró para ver el que o quien lo provocaba, pero no encontró el origen de dicha sensación, misma que desapareció.

-¿será mi imaginación?- Natsu ignoró tal hecho y prosiguió su camino, pero mientras Natsu continuaba caminando. un sujeto encapuchado caminaba entre la muchedumbre y sonreía con malicia, reluciendo sus afilados dientes.

-heeee, heee- ¿? El sujeto reía con malicia.

.

.

En otra parte de la arena Fairy, Makarov acompañado de cuatro caballeros de la runa ingresaron a un salón, mismo donde Girldarts estaba parado enfrente de la gran ventana que tenía como vista la arena de batalla.

-dime viejo, ¿de dónde sacaste a este alumno, Natsu?-Gildarts se volteaba a encarar a Makarov con una expresión seria en su rostro, refiriéndose al encuentro de Natsu vs. Laxus.

Clive conocía perfectamente la habilidad de Laxus tanto en pelea como poder mágico, realmente quedó sorprendido ver como Natsu en su duelo con el rubio pudo pelear a la par.

-sorprendente ¿no?, él es el maestro quien rechazó el puesto para la clase de habilidad mágica- Makarov.

-¿¡que…¡?- Gildarts exaltado, no podía creer como ese joven peli-rosa podría contar con la capacidad para ser un maestro.

-pero no he venido para darte explicaciones, tenemos un asunto más importante que tratar, explícale Lahar- Makarov.

-como diga director Makarov, Gildarts, ¿usted sabe del arma mágica The Tower Vector?- Lahar acompañado de Doranbolt tomaba la palabra.

-si- Gildarts respondió secamente con un rostro serio, mientras la duda sobre la procedencia de Natsu lo carcomía.

-The Tower Vector fue una "herramienta" clave en la campaña de purificación o he de decir, la guerra para eliminar los gremios oscuros, lo que fue una difícil lucha que al final ganamos y al término de esta guerra, el concejo decidió desmantelar dicha arma…- Lahar fue interrumpido por Gildarts.

-ve directo al punto, no quiero oír esa historia que yo ya se- Gildarts.

-el hecho es, nunca se desmanteló dicha arma, el concejo pensó, que otra lucha se desataría con los gremios oscuros que aún quedan - Lahar con cara seria.

-¿Qué dices?- Gildarts a la vez que escuchaba esto por parte de Lahar, Makarov cerraba sus ojos mientras demostrando la seriedad del asunto.

-¿tu sabias esto, viejo?- Gildarts cuestiono a Makarov.

\- si- Makarov.

-pero ahora el consejo ha decidido desmantelar el arma, ya que no cree que tenga uso en estos tiempos de paz- Lahar.

-aunque la verdadera razón es porque el consejo cuenta con una nueva y mejor arma- era en lo que pensaba Doranbolt mientras imágenes del día de prueba del cañón Etherion invadían su mente.

-¿sabes dónde se encuentra esta arma?- Girldarts.

-sí, se encuentra…- decía Lahar, mientras Makarov torno su vista al sub-director Gildarts, que este al escuchar donde se encontraba el arma, se sorprendió.

.

.

.

"_-cinco minutos para reanudar el torneo e inicie la batalla de clasificación femenil, repito, cinco minutos para reanudar el torneo e inicie la batalla de clasificación femenil- altavoces Arena Fairy."_

En el área de tribunas Natsu llegaba y tomaba asiento, junto a un paquete jumbo de rosetas de maíz y una mega soda.

-justo a tiempo, veamos de que son capases las chicas- Natsu mientras comía un puñado de palomitas.

"_-coool, coool, damas y caballeros. Gracias por la espera, por fin dará comienzo la segunda parte de este intenso torneo de magia, la batalla de clasificación femenil, cooool- Jason."_

Mientras tanto en el área de batalla las chicas hacían acto de presencia invadiendo el lugar donde se realizaría el duelo, en el momento en que la rama femenil estaba ya preparada para dar comienzo con la batalla, un pequeño temblor se manifestaba en el campo de pelea y de la gran piscina que estaba en el área de batalla comenzó a emerger una montaña de 500 metros de altura, donde de la misma un banderín amarillo se encontraba en la cima de esta.

-parece que Mavis no participara en el torneo- Erza decía para sí misma, al ver que la presidenta del concejo no estaba presente en la área de batalla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Wendy, Meredy.

-¿esto es?- Mirajane, Lissana y Lucy.

-¿es una broma?- Cana, Levy.

Esto sorprendió a todo mundo, y en ese instante en que todos se preguntaban el significado de esto, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, Mavis quien mágicamente apareció en el palco de comentarios tomo el micrófono de Jason y procedió a hablar.

_-como todos pueden darse cuenta no participare en el torneo, si se preguntan el porqué, es simple, como presidenta del concejo y encargada del festival estaré ocupada en trabajos de administración y para ser más intensa esta batalla y compensar mi ausencia en el torneo agregue un pequeño bonus, el banderín otorgara un pequeño premio a la competidora que sobreviva a la batalla y que tenga consigo dicho banderín y ese premio es… - _Mavis en el acto que estaba por anunciar el premio, la chica de risos dorados procedió a entregar el micrófono a Jason a la vez que le susurraba cual era el premio.

-que lastima, quería ver que tanto habías mejorado, Mavis- decía Natsu en su lugar mientras bebía de su soda.

Mientras tanto las demás chicas no objetaron ya que sabían que para que este torneo fuera un éxito, alguien tendría que estar trabajando duro tras bambalinas.

_-¡coool, coool, es increíble, este premio sí que es coool, y para aumentar el ánimo de nuestras competidoras dicho premio se anunciara al final de la batalla!, ¡¿quién será la afortunada?! ¡Todo mundo listo para continuar con el torneo!... ¿¡Competidoras listas ¡?... ¡comiencen!- Jason."_

Ante la señal del comienzo del encuentro, Mavis abandonaba la cabina de comentaristas mientras sonreía con diversión.

-esto será bastante divertido- Mavis, mientras se tapaba su pequeña sonrisa con la mano.

Mientras tanto en el área de combate, la batalla de clasificación comenzó, y lo más notable, todas las chicas corrían rumbo a la piscina y para posteriormente escalar la montaña y obtener el banderín.

\- Take Over: Satan Soul- Mirajane recitaba su magia en un tono tranquilo con una sonrisa bastante alegre, invocó su primera transformación del sata nsoul mientras extendía unas largas alas y cuando estaba por volar y claramente llegar fácilmente a la cima de la montaña donde yacía el banderín, una peli-roja se interpuso en su camino.

-sabía que usarías tu mejor carta, Mirajane- Erza estaba frente a la albina con su típica armadura de Corazón Kreuz que constaba de su faldón azul y en la parte superior el torso de una armadura tipo medieval, la peli-roja procedió en poner su mano derecha al frente y en un resplandor una espada apareció en su mano.

-ara, ara, Erza como siempre muy energética- Mira quien procedía a ver a su primer oponente de la batalla, conservando aun una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

En el fondo de toda esta escena, se apreciaba como la gran mayoría de las competidoras ingresaban a la piscina para después proceder a nadar hacia la montaña, exceptuando a unas cuantas magas que tomaron ventaja de su magia, como:

-¡Ice Make: piso!- Ultear creaba una fina capa de hielo sobre la superficie del agua creando así un camino.

-¡Wood Make: Escultura!-Laky con su magia de madera creo un puente de dicho material.

-¡Vernier¡ - Wendy procedió a levitar un poco y prácticamente volar.

\- ¡Take Over: animal Soul pez!-Lissana se transformó en pez para así nadar rápidamente.

Juvia con la mayor ventaja se sincronizo con el agua de la piscina tomando el mismo estado y como una corriente marina comenzó a moverse, todas se dirigían a la montaña.

-eso es bastante injusto- decían Meredy, Levy y Cana mientras veían a sus amigas alejarse.

Por otro lado Evergreen esperaba fuera de la piscina, al parecer no tenía intenciones de mojarse y con ello ni de competir por dicho premio, pero una cabellera rubia llamó su atención.

En otra parte del área de pelea una rubia se encontraba estática analizando todo a su alrededor y después proceder a cerrar los ojos mientras que en su mano derecha comenzó a mostrar una llave dorada.

-es mi turno de actuar- decía para sí misma Lucy a la vez que abría los ojos , ojos que emitían confianza de sí misma y levantaba al aire dicha llave dorada para después proceder a sumergirla en el agua de la piscina y comenzaba a recitar un conjuro -"ábrete puerta del portador del agua, Acuario"-.

Al termino del conjuro un círculo mágico de brillo dorado aparecía sobre la superficie del agua y de este salía una bella sirena de pelo azul quien sostenía una vasija.

-¡Acuario, barre con todos!- Lucy mientras apuntaba al lugar donde sus compañeras y momentáneamente rivales estaban dentro de la piscina.

-como desees, Lucy- Acuario levanto la vasija que tenía y con un pequeño movimiento curvo en dirección de sus objetivos un fuerte chorro a presión de agua salió disparado, este al chocar con el agua de la piscina creo así una gran ola. Dicha ola comenzó a arrastrar a todas las participantes que estaban dentro de la piscina.

-¡KYAAA!- dicho ataque arrastro a todas las chicas que estaban dentro, incluyendo a Ultear, Laky, Wendy y Lissana que para su mala suerte ellas ya estaban comenzando a escalar la montaña e ir por el banderín, ante la fuerza de la ola fueron expulsadas fuera de la piscina, exceptuando a Juvia, Juvia al ser una maga del elemento agua logro crear una esfera de dicho elemento la cual la rodeaba y protegía del ataque de Lucy.

La fuerza de este ataque provocó que poco más de la mitad del agua de la piscina saliera.

_-"¡ coool, esto empieza a animarse!_\- "Jason.

-nice, Acuario, regresa- Lucy sonriente guardaba la llave dorada de Acuario mientras sonreía.

-oooh, encontré a alguien con que jugar, "FairyDust"- decía Evergreen quien apareció a espaldas de Lucy, mientras liberaba "polvo de hada".

-¿en qué momento se acercó a mí?- se preguntaba Lucy, bastante sorprendida, no detectó el momento en que Ever se acercó.

-¡BOMBA FAIRY!- Evergreen. El polvo liberado por Ever explotó alrededor de Lucy.

-¡LUCY!- En ese momento en las sala VIP, Layla (madre de Lucy) al igual que Hisui se llevaron una enorme impresión, y la preocupación las llenaba al ver como Lucy prácticamente desaparecía por la explosión.

-no lo tomes a mal, pero en el torneo somos enemigas- Ever mientras sonreía con malicia, misma sonrisa que cubría con su abanico.

-yo no celebraría tan rápido, ella dice- Lucy con una mirada que emitía determinación aparecía tras la espesa cortina de humo provocado por la explosión, mientras esta salía del interior de un reloj de pared grande.

-gracias Horologium, me salvaste- Lucy.

-me alegra haber ayudado, Lucy-sama- Horologium decía mientras desaparecía en un destello de luz plateado.

-¡LUCY!- esta vez el grito fue de alivio por parte de Layla y Hisui al ver que Lucy salió sin ningún rasguño ante tal ataque. Ever y Lucy estaban por comenzar una fiera batalla.

-sí que tienes buenos juguetes- decía Ever con sarcasmo.

En otro lugar del área de batalla, las chicas involucradas en el ataque de Lucy por su espíritu celestial Acuario se recuperaban y comenzaban a combatir entre sí.

-¡Wild Yokugeki! – Wendy Fuertes ráfagas de aire derribaban a toda aquella persona que se encontraba en su camino, venciéndolas.

-¡Ice Make: rose! – Ultear grandes rosas de hielo surgían debajo de sus oponentes derribándolas en el acto.

-¡Ametralladoras Dobles Mágicas!-Bisca se re-equipa con dos ametralladoras grandes una en cada mano. Realizaba disparos múltiples y veloces a sus oponentes.

-¡Sacudida del Destino!- Cana muestra de su maso de cartas mágicas, las cartas de rayo, torre inversa y lovers, las cuales creaban un círculo mágico de color bronce, liberando un rayo masivo y así golpeando a varios oponentes.

-¡Wood Make: La Madre de ShyLove¡– Laky atacaba con varios bloques de madera en forma de armas, estas salían del suelo en forma de erupción atacando a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino.

-¡Take Over animal soul: tiger! – Lissana se transformaba en una tigresa y con sus afiladas garras atacaba a sus contrincantes y en el acto desgarraba sus ropas dejándolas en un estado ecchi y fuera de combate.

Estos y más ataques salían por un lugar a otro llenaban toda la zona prácticamente. Todas las participantes intercambiaban ataques, todas atacaban a cualquiera que estuviese al alcance, en una batalla sin cuartel, todas daban lo mejor de sí.

En las gradas en un lugar que ocupaba un peli-rosa este pareció ganar cierto interés en un encuentro, mismo que parecía intensificarse.

Erza Scarlet vs. Mirajane Strauss.

Las dos chicas solo se limitaban de verse la una a la otra, instantes después ambas chicas entrecerraron un poco sus ojos y en un destello ambas desaparecieron dejando una estela de humo.

Poco después una explosión ocupo el centro del lugar donde ellas combatían, Erza con su espada había lanzado una estocada al cuerpo de Mirajane, pero la albina detuvo el ataque con sus manos, o en este caso con sus garras, este contacto provocó chispas, mismas que volaban por todos lados, esto era ocasionado por la fricción de la hoja del filo de la espada con las escamosas garras de Mirajane.

-sabes, siempre quise tener una pelea contra ti, Erza- Mirajane, mientras sonreía de manera inocente.

\- Igual yo Mirajane- Erza también sonreía, quien reequipo otra espada en su mano izquierda misma que tenía libre y lanzaba un nuevo ataque a Mira, la albina por su parte rápidamente con la mano libre que tenía detuvo el nuevo ataque de Erza.

-no importe quien gane, no habrá resentimientos- Mirajane y Erza decían al unísono, mientras ambas tomaban distancia manteniendo la guardia alta, pero Erza rompió dicha guardia a uno más calmado, instantes después cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

-¡Kureha no Yoroi (Armadura de Alas Negras)!- Erza. La vestimenta de la peli-escarlata había cambiado totalmente por una armadura negra luciendo un poco de plata, la armadura algo ligera pero amenazante dejaba a la vista el vientre de Erza, y lo que más sobresale de dicha armadura son unas grandes alas negras de murciélago y una gran espada larga y negra que acompañaba dicha armadura.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Mira sonrió, y pensó – por fin las cosas van en serio-

Natsu por su parte al ver a la peli-escarlata y la albina combatir, hizo un análisis de ambas chicas que protagonizan la pelea – Erza ha llevado a otro nivel su magia de re-equipamiento a una edad muy temprana, de solo reequipar armas, ha logrado dominarlo de tal modo de que también puede invocar armaduras, y por otra parte Mirajane, su magia de posesión de alma es una magia muy rara y siento que puede usar más de una alma (satansoul), algo de temer -

En algún lugar alto, para ser exactos, en la cima de la montaña, donde yace el banderín del premio, dicho banderín era tomado por una bella peli-azul de nombre Juvia Loxar.

-te tengo- decía Juvia alegre con una sonrisa risueña mientras tomaba dicho banderín.

_-"coool, coool, por fin alguien ha tomado el premio, será capaz de aguantar hasta el final"-_Jason.

Este comentario de Jason provocó un gran escalofrió en Juvia, quien al mirar asía donde sus compañeras combatían, se encontró con la mirada amenazante de varias participantes que dejaron de pelear para concentrarse en ella. Todas querían ganar el tan misterioso premio.

-Juvia teme por lo que ha hecho, pero Juvia hará lo que sea por ganar el premio- Juvia mientras procedía a descender rápidamente de la cima de la montaña con el banderín en su mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda tenía una esfera de agua lista para atacar y defender así la posesión del banderín.

-¡Wild Yokugeki! –En otro lugar del área de pelea, Wendy derribaba una tras otra de sus oponentes con potentes ataques de viento, hasta que…

-¡Maguilty Sodom!- Varios objetos luminosos que se acercaban a ella interrumpieron su avance y procedió a esquivar dichos objetos brillantes y fue cuando pudo apreciar perfectamente que los objetos luminosos se trataban de espadas de luz.

-al parecer estas bien concentrada en la batalla, Wendy- una chica de pelo rosa de la mismo tamaño que Wendy se acercaba con una sonrisa quien tenía en ambas manos unas espadas de luz.

-Meredy- Wendy identificó con obviedad su atacante.

Mientras esto acontecía, del otro lado del campo de batalla una pelinegra quien había derrotado a un pequeño grupo de contrincantes, pudo ver como Wendy y Meredy estaban por luchar.

-esas dos, parece que el comentario de Natsu lo tomaron muy enserio- decía Ultear con disgusto, mientras recordaba las palabras de Natsu del día anterior al torneo:

"_ustedes enfóquense a ganar el torneo femenil y quien gane podrá reclamar su premio__… __es un hecho que ganaré el torneo varonil, si solo yo gano, solo demostrare que soy mejor que ustedes, así que ustedes den su mejor esfuerzo"._

En la batalla Lucy vs. Evergreen.

-¡Ametralladora de Hada: Leprechaun!- Evergreen movía sus brazos que apuntaban a Lucy, generando así muchas agujas hechas con polvo de hada y mismas que lanzaba a la rubia.

Por su parte Lucy corría mientras esquivaba con dificultad las agujas, las cuales al entrar en contacto con el suelo provocaban una cortina de polvo, al mismo tiempo Lucy sacaba una llave dorada, pero esta era distinta a la anterior que pertenecía a Acuario y recitaba un nuevo conjuro –ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo-

La cortina de polvo se disipaba por una ventisca de aire, una maid de cabello rosado y ojos azules asía aparición.

-hime, ¿es hora del castigo?- Virgo mientras hacía una reverencia a su invocadora en señal de respeto.

En uno de los tantos duelos que ocurrían en la batalla de clasificación femenil, Levy se enfrentaba a Kinanna.

-¡Escritura solida Fire¡- Levy quien escribía en el aire dicha palabra y un ataque de fuego salía disparado.

-¡golpe terremoto¡- Kinanna quien tenía una vestimenta deportiva, soltaba un fuerte golpe al suelo con la mano derecha, creando así una pared de rocas, mismos que frenaron el ataque de fuego de Levy.

Kinanna después de resistir el ataque de Levy procedió a golpear fuertemente la pared de rocas previamente invocadas, estas salieron disparados asía Levy, pero cuando estaban por dar en su objetivo, filosas navajas de agua destrozaron las piedras.

-¡Water Slicer¡- Juvia, quien se defendía de sus perseguidoras, ya que estaban tras el banderín que estaba en su posesión, lazo varios ataques simultáneos por todos lados, provocan que algunos interfirieran en el ataque de Kinanna a Levy.

Levy y Kinanna solo se miraba después de ver que la responsable de intervenir en su lucha era Juvia la chica de agua, ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo, después comenzaron a correr donde Juvia estaba y unirse a la batalla por el banderín. Levy y Kinanna pactaron una tregua para así involucrarse en la pelea por tan misterioso premio.

En la batalla Erza vs. Mirajane.

En el área donde las susodichas combatían fuertes ráfagas salían por doquier solo por la presencia de ambas que solo se miraban, instantes después comenzaron a acercarse la una a la otra, cada paso que daban creaban una gran presión a su alrededor, por fin Erza y Mira estaban frente a frente y cuando sonrieron al unísono a una velocidad sobre humana abrieron sus alas creando un cráter en el lugar donde estaban paradas, inmediatamente las dos chicas desaparecieron en un destello, segundos después estruendo, tras estruendo llenaba los cielos de la arena Fairy, una batalla aérea había comenzado, los espectadores no podían apreciar claramente este duelo, no obstante un peli-rosa reía por lo bajo mientras pensaba – esas dos sí que se están disfrutando de la pelea-

En efecto en la pelea que Erza y Mirajane eran partícipe, cada vez que intercambiaban golpes estas tenían en el rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tanto Erza como Mirajane estaban tan enfocadas en su pelea que de su mente desapareció por completo el bonus de la batalla de clasificación femenil (banderín con "x" premio).

En el duelo Wendy vs. Meredy.

-¡Maguilty Rays¡ - Meredy atacaba a Wendy con rayos de luz.

-¡Air Wall!- Wendy, una barrera de aire bloqueaba los ataques de la peli-rosa.

Ante esto Meredy procedió a correr en dirección de Wendy, al parecer para comenzar una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, Wendy al ver como Meredy se acercaba, también corrió asía su oponente Meredy, ambas cuando estaban lo bastante para reanudar su pelea estas sintieron frio e instantes después ambas resbalaron y cayeron cómicamente, en un suelo congelado.

-jajajajaja- Ultear la causante de congelar el piso e interrumpir la lucha de sus hermanas reía sin parar.

-¡Ultear¡- Meredy y Wendy molestas.

-los siento no fue mi intención solo….- Ultear se disculpaba pero algo llamo su atención, de tras de Wendy y Meredy pudo ver como Juvia seguido de un gran grupo de las chicas que estaban tras el banderín se acercaban.

-Wendy, Meredy miren esto, ¡Ice Make: piso¡- Ultear nuevamente posicionaba ambas manos en el suelo y procedió a congelar el suelo abarcando mayor diámetro, hasta alcanzar a Juvia, Laky, Kinanna y Levy quienes estaban entre el gran grupo que estaban tras el banderín que Juvia poseía, todas cayeron en el acto.

-¡esta frio!- Levy, Lissana y de segura todas las que caían sentadas en el suelo congelado.

\- eso duele- decía Juvia quien se reincorporaba y se impresionó bastante al notar que ya no tenía el banderín en sus manos, miro a todas direcciones y podo ver que el banderín se encontraba a lo lejos, cerca donde todo comenzó, la montaña en medio de la ahora casi vacía piscina.

Todas las demás concursantes también pudieron ver el banderín y rápidamente corrían así el dicho banderín. Pero una tragedia estaba por pasar…

En la batalla Erza vs. Mirajane, en una pelea aérea que parecía culminar.

Erza había lanzado una estocada a Mirajane, mismo que la albina esquivó, pero el ataque de la pelirroja, roso la mejilla izquierda de Mira, misma mejilla donde una gota de sangre salía, Mirajane ensombreció su mirada.

-lo siento Mira, no era mi…- Erza se disculpaba pero.

-¡Demon Blast!- Mirajane disparo rápidamente una gran esfera de energía oscura en contra Erza.

Todo mundo miraba con admiración lo que acontecía ante sus narices, resaltando a los maestros de la academia Fairy Tail y a Natsu quienes midieron la fuerza del ataque quedando enajenados.

-Maldición, ¡Entei no Yoroi(armadura de la emperatriz del fuego)!- Erza rápidamente cambio su armadura negra, a una armadura con el atributo del fuego, este era de color negro y pequeños diseños de rojo y una espada roja, en el momento que el ataque de Mirajane estuvo lo bastante cerca de Erza esta blandió su espada a la esfera negra cortándola en dos, una de las mitades salió disparado hacía el público, los espectadores que estaban viendo cómo se acercaba lo que quedaba de las esfera obscura se asustaron, pero vieron como la mitad del ataque colisionó con una capa invisible siendo el escudo mágico que protegía a los espectadores de los ataque que salieran fuera de trayectoria por parte de los competidores, desapareciendo seguido de una explosión que ocurría en las alturas de la arena Fairy.

Por otra parte la otra mitad se acercaba donde se encontraban la mayoría de las competidoras que aún quedaban en pie, recalcando que por algún motivo estaban en el suelo.

En la pelea de Meredy y Wendy que se vio interferida por Ultear,

Las chicas que yacían en el congelado suelo se reincorporaban con rapidez a la vez que comenzaban a ir por el banderín, mientras otras como Levy, Lissana, Kinanna, Cana, Laky peleaban entre sí.

Pero de pronto todas vieron como delante de ellas caía un objeto de color negro sobre donde estaba el banderín, causando una gran explosión y para mala suerte de las que estaban cerca del siniestro salieron volando y caían inconscientes y después desaparecían en un resplandor señal de que no podían continuar en pie.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-

-¿que fue eso?- Wendy mientras se cubría de las ráfagas que salían del lugar donde callo parte del ataque de Mirajane.

Por otra parte Ultear creaba una coraza de hielo que la rodeaba y protegía de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, su coraza era tan grande que fue suficiente para también cubrir y proteger a Meredy.

En la pelea de Lucy y Evergreen, donde una peli verde vaquera se les había unido al encuentro.

-¿qué sucede?- decían Lucy, Eve, Bisca quienes dejaron de pelear para ver lo que sucedía, donde podían ver una vasta cortina de polvo, provocado por una parte del ataque de Mirajane.

Mientras tanto en las alturas.

-lo siento me deje llevar- Mirajane quien sonreía infantilmente, esto a Erza solo le causo que una gota de sudor resbalara por su nuca estilo anime.

La vasta neblina de polvo se despejaba dejando a la vista un cráter de donde haces unos instantes estaba el banderín, Juvia fue la primera en acercarse para poder ver si el banderín aún estaba intacto, pero con obviedad eso sería imposible.

-los esfuerzos de Juvia fueron en vano- Juvia se lamentaba, ya que sufrió mucho al proteger el banderín en toda la batalla y para que al último este fuese hecho cenizas. Segundos después una sirena daba señal del final de la lucha.

"_Tiempo terminado, ante ustedes las clasificadas de la rama femenil: Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Kinanna, Lisanna, Evergreen, Laky, Bisca, Lucy, Ultear, Wendy y Meredy_."-el tiempo había terminado y Jason nombraba a las 14 sobrevivientes del encuentro a la vez que una lacrima visión aparecía en el centro de la arena Fairy donde aparecían el nombre y foto de las ya mencionadas chicas.

-si lo conseguimos- Cana, Levy, Juvia, Kinanna, Lisanna, Evergreen, Laky, Bisca, Lucy festejaban al unísono. En el palco VIP, Layla y Hisui se abrazaban la una a la otra de felicidad al ver que Lucy logro clasificar.

-Bien hecho nee-chan, Lisanna- Elfman con su gran voz de hombre felicitaba a sus hermanas desde las tribunas.

-estoy orgulloso de ustedes, lo consiguieron- Natsu dedicaba estas palabras a sus hermanas, aunque estas palabras fueron solo audibles para él.

-"_pero es una lástima, nadie ganó el premio, el cual consistía en..."_\- Jason decía a la vez que una nueva lacrima visión aparecía, misma que en forma de ruleta comenzó la selección del premio, hasta que este paro con la foto de….

_-"una cita con Natsu Dragneel"_\- Jason. En el momento que fue mencionado el premio Natsu quien bebía de su soda escupió todo, el ni nadie se esperaba que ese fuera el premio.

-Mavis- gruñía de enojo Natsu.

Todo el público gritaba con picardía para avergonzar a las chicas, otros maldecían la suerte del chico en este caso Natsu, por otra parte las chicas, se quedaron sin habla al escuchar el premio.

-ahhhh, esto fue cosa del destino, el destino dictaba que Juvia deberá ser siempre fiel a Gray-sama – Juvia en tono romántico mientras tenía los ojos en forma de corazón y rápidamente se recuperaba de la tristeza de haber perdido el banderín (cuando esto lo decía Juvia, Gray quien caminaba por algún lugar de los pasillos de la arena Fairy estornudaba).

-"pero como se dan cuenta es una lástima, nadie logró tener al final el banderín, así que nadie ganó el premio"- Mavis decía infantilmente pero al parecer si le molesto que el banderín se hizo trizas.

-"pero que se le puede hacer, bueno con esto marca el final del primer día del torneo, pero no se preocupen por que aun continua el festival, pasen a los puestos y atracciones que hemos preparado para ustedes y diviértanse"- Mavis recobraba el ánimo.

-"Y una cosa más, al final del día se anunciaran los futuros duelos del torneo mágico, así que competidores listos para lo que venga y buena suerte"- Mavis mientras arrojaba el micrófono al aire y al mismo tiempo una lluvia de confeti y fuegos pirotécnicos llenaba el cielo en la arena.

Ante las palabras de la presidenta del concejo de estudiantes, todos alumnos clasificados para la siguiente ronda tomaron una expresión seria en sus rostros y se preguntaba en que consistirían los encuentros venideros.

En la enfermería de la Academia Fairy Tail.

Unos minutos después del anuncio de Mavis, los alumnos que fueron eliminados de la ronda de clasificación y fueron transportados a la enfermería despertaban, la maestra Polyuska eran toda una experta en magia de sanación, todos se reponían, para continuar con el día del festival, aunque la gran mayoría de estudiantes fue eliminada del torneo, estos no se lamentaba ya que dieron todo en el encuentro quedando conformes, ahora darían su mejor esfuerzo para el resto de la semana.

Mientras tanto los alumno de un grupo en especial su atracción del festival cultural, el _cosplay maid coffee, _donde las chicas con trajes realmente llamativo fueron el principal motivo del éxito de su atracción Erza con un traje de maid-conejita, Wendy y Meredy con uno de maid-neko, Lucy, Lisanna y Kinanna como un trió de idols, Mirajane y Evergreen de maid-estilo inglés, Levy y Laky de maid con anteojos, sin mencionar al chef Natsu, quien fue propuesto por sus hermanas Wendy, Ultear y Meredy cosa que todos los del grupo hicieron una pequeña prueba misma que paso por sus platillos exquisitos.

En fin, estas y otras más atracciones eran deleite para todas las personas de Magnolia, prácticamente todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban disfrutando del Festival en Fairy Tail.

Así llegaba el fin del primer día del festival en FAIRY TAIL, cuando una nueva lluvia de fuegos pirotécnicos acompañado de confeti invadía los cielos en las cercanías de la arena Fairy y el edificio escolar, instantes después pequeñas lacrima visión llenaban los pacillos, corredores, paredes y una enorme en la entrada de la Academia Fairy Tail, con un tan ansiado anuncio para todos, y eso eran los encuentros del torneo mágico que comienzan desde mañana.

_**La siguiente lista de duelos fue resultado de un sorteo totalmente al azar, los cuales cuentan con los participantes y el día de la pelea:**_

_**Duelos rama varonil:**_

Segundo día del torneo: Natsu vs. Freed. Y Elfman vs. Laxus.

Tercer día del torneo: Gray vs. Bislow. y Jet vs. Alzcak.

Cuarto día del torneo: Droy vs. Max.

_**Duelos rama femenil:**_

Segundo día del torneo: Erza vs. Evergreen vs. Bisca. y Lucy vs. Lisanna.

Tercer día del torneo: Juvia vs. Cana. y Mirajane vs. Ultear vs. Laky.

Cuarto día del torneo: Wendy vs. Meredy. y Levy vs. Kinanna.

_**Con los encuentros ya mencionados, los ganadores correspondientes de cada lucha, se realizara un nuevo sorteo para la próxima ronda, esto hasta dejar solo dos combatientes para la gran final que se celebrara en el último día de la semana cultural.**_

Por fin el clímax del torneo interno de magia ha comenzado.

Mientras tanto, cuatro hombres descendían por un gran sótano, el cual contaba con poca iluminación estos eran, Gildarts Clive, Makarov, Lahar y Doranbolt.

-no puedo creer que The Tower Vector se encuentre aquí, va ser bastante problemático desmantelar esa cosa, pero lo más importante porque ahora el Consejo Mágico decidió destruir el arma, aun hay gremios obscuros, además que recientemente comenzaron a moverse, o solo que el consejo llego a la conclusión de que no representa amenaza alguna- Gildarts tenía un gran de preguntas.

-aquí es donde esta sellado el arma, The Tower Vector- Makarov decía a la vez que a Gildarts, Lahar y Doranbolt observaban nerviosos tan gigantesca arma.


	16. Segundo día del festival cultural

Capitulo XVI: Segundo día del festival cultural.

En varios puntos de las tantas calles que componen el laberinto peatonal de la floreciente ciudad de Magnolia, pelotones de caballeros de la runa realizaban patrullajes por todos lados. Cualquier persona normal pensaría que la seguridad aumentó solo por la semana cultural que se realizaba en la Academia Fairy Tail, nadie pensaría que la presencia de las fuerzas militares tenían otro motivo.

Academia Fairy Tail, Arena Fairy.

Fuegos artificiales detonaban en las alturas de la arena Fairy, un sonoro rugir de la audiencia simulaba una tormenta, mismo ambiente que se espera continúe en la semana cultural, el ambiente no podría ser mejor, el Segundo día del festival en Fairy Tail comenzaba.

-¡hola a todos, es un gusto para mi estar aquí, y presenciar otro día más de este festival cultural, y lo más electrizante, la continuación del torneo, hoy presenciaremos cuatro encuentros bastante, cooool¡- Jason.

\- Natsu vs. Freed, Elfman vs. Laxus, Erza vs. Evergreen vs. Bisca. y Lucy vs. Lisanna- Jason.

En las tribunas en cierta área exclusiva para los estudiantes de la academia se podía distinguir a Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Meredy, Mirajane, Ultear, Laky y Kinanna, al igual que Jet, Max, Alzcak, Droy, Bislow, todos pertenecientes al grupo de Natsu.

En los vestidores de chicas, Erza, Evergreen y Bisca se alistaban para sus respectivos encuentros, en el cual serian rivales, en estos momentos las chicas a pesar que compartían el lugar, un silencio reinaba, cada quien estaban preparándose mentalmente para la batalla que librarían.

Bisca había terminado de alistarse, con un atuendo de vaquera.

Por otro lado la pelirroja estaba sentada en un pequeño banco, frente a su locker mientras se ponía manualmente su armadura, justo en estos momentos se colocaba una de sus muñequeras de metal.

Y Evergreen solo se miraba en el espejo que había en el vestidor, misma que reflejaba la seriedad de su mirada, mientras miraba a través del mismo espejo a cierta peli-roja.

En los corredores.

-tengo que dar lo mejor de mí- pensaba Lucy mientras se ajustaba uno de sus listones de color azul, que componen su peculiar peinado de coletas gemelas, después tomaba su estuche de sus llaves doradas y plateadas.

Y justo a su lado estaba Lissana, su rival en este primer combate del día, la albina vestía una camisa rosa y short blanco.

Ambas estaban de pie mientras escuchan el vibrante alarido que se percibía al final del corredor, causado por la ovación de los espectadores.

-¡buen día a todo mundo ¡ ! listos para este segundo día del festival!- Jason decía más que emocionado.

Momentos después una lacrima visión apareció en el centro de la arena Fairy, la cual transmitía la imagen de las participantes del primer duelo: Lucy Heartfilia vs Lissana Strauss.

-Lucy, demos lo mejor- decía Lissana con una leve sonrisa a Lucy, para después comenzar a salir al campo de batalla

-¡la primer persona en poner pie en la arena es, Lissana Strauss!- Jason.

En una de las habitaciones VIP, Layla Heartfilia y Hisui E. Fiore recién llegaban para presenciar la pelea de Lucy, al ingresar a la habitación vieron que en ella se encontraban también Gildarts Clive y Makarov Dreyar, respectivamente subdirector y director de la Academia Fairy Tail, los cuales tenían una pequeña charla.

-viejo, realmente es cierto lo que me dices de este joven- Gildarts quien veía desde el palco la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

-yo solo te digo lo que se, queda en ti creer en ello o no, bueno pasando a otros asuntos, sean bien venidas señoritas- Makarov cambiaba abruptamente de tema mientras recibía a Layla y Hisui, cosa que molestó un poco a Gildarts.

Todo lo anterior sucedía al mismo momento que Lucy también ingresaba al campo de pelea.

-¡presentando a la segunda competidora… Lucy Heartfilia ¡- Jason.

En el palco área VIP.

-vamos Lucy, tu puedes- Layla y Hisui al unísono alentaban a Lucy, para ellas dos pareciese que la pelea ya había comenzado.

En el área de combate Lucy estaba frente a frente con Lissana en el centro de la arena Fairy.

-competidoras listas…. ¡Fight!- Jason daba por inicio la pelea.

Junto a la explosión de emisión de la audiencia, ambas chicas comenzaron su pelea.

-¡Take Over Animal Soul: Tiger!- Lissana era rodeada por una luz blanca, el resplandor encandilaba a todo mundo, por fin el brillo desapareció dejando a la vista a Lissana quien tenía garras y orejas de tigre blanco.

-¡ábrete puerta de….-estaba por recitar Lucy su conjuro a la vez que tomaba una de sus llaves doradas, pero un nuevo resplandor ocupó el centro de la arena pero este brillo era de color dorado.

-Lucy, deja que yo me encargue de esto- decía un joven de pelo anaranjado con traje negro y corbata roja, además de anteojos.

Lucy se quedó enajenada, como era posible que el espíritu saliera sin ser invocado –este, ¿tú eres?- Lucy hablaba pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida por el joven.

-lo siento señorita, fue una falta de respeto salir sin su permiso, mi nombre es Leo, espíritu del zodíaco del León- Leo quien se hincaba en señal de respeto a la rubia.

-aahhh, ya lo entiendo- decía algo apenada Lucy ante el comportamiento del espíritu celestial.

Y justo en ese momento Lissana aprovechó esta distracción y comenzó un rápido ataque en contra de la rubia.

Lucy pudo ágilmente reaccionar, y dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras el golpe con las afiladas garras de Lissana rosaban su mejilla izquierda pero sin contacto alguno.

-Leo- Posteriormente Lucy ordenó a Leo que atacara, los puños del espíritu de Leo se iluminaban con un brillo dorado. Y se lanzó al ataque en contra de la joven albina, Leo soltaba un golpe tras otro a gran velocidad, pero estos no daban en su objetivo, ya que Lissana los esquivaba todos con la misma velocidad, su posición de alma de Tigresa mejoró tanto sus instintos como su fuerza física.

-¡Fast Punch and… Penguin!- Lissana tomó turno en atacar rápidamente tras evitar el último golpe por parte de Leo, la peliblanca soltó un arañazo, pero este fue evitado por el espíritu celestial, pero en ese mismo instante Lissana transformó su cuerpo en la de un pingüino de gran tamaño, y soltaba una patada en la humanidad de Leo, el cual salió disparando por la fuerza de ataque, este dejó una estela de polvo por donde su cuerpo salió.

-¡Leo!- Lucy preocupada por su espíritu celestial.

Cambiando drásticamente de escena, en el edificio de la Academia Fairy, en una oficina bastante elegante la presidenta del concejo estudiantil tenía una reunión con Natsu.

-así que eso tendrá lugar el último día del festiva- Natsu.

\- y quiero que ayudes en ello, como ya sabes, se han reportado ataques de cierto gremio oscuro en algunas ciudades, y hace unos días recibimos ordenes de precaución por parte del concejo mágico, aquí en Magnolia. Esto ya lo discutí con el director, y si llegara a suceder algo, creo que el momento indicado será en la clausura del festival, no dudo de las capacidades de los estudiantes pero quiero contar contigo - Mavis.

En ese momento Natsu se incorporó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la puerta de salida y antes de abandonar la habitación.

-sabes mi encuentro es el siguiente, y respecto a esto, tú ya sabes mi respuesta- dicho resto Natsu salió de la oficina.

De vuelta con la batalla de Lucy vs. Lissana,

Lucy observaba como Leo y Lissana con su forma de tigresa peleaban entre sí, mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, justo cuando tomaba una nueva llave dorada, al parecer para invocar a un nuevo espíritu celestial (esto pudo ser notorio para Layla quien miraba desde el palco VIP, al parecer estaba preocupada por su hija pero su expresión cambiaría por lo que vería a continuación), pero Lucy cuando tomó la llave, un nuevo resplandor dorado invadió la arena, lo que provocó el cese de la pelea de Leo y Lissana.

Justo delante de Lucy se encontraba una bella mujer de pelo rosa con traje de sirvienta.

-¿qué haces aquí?- Lucy atónita.

-hime, le tengo un presente (regalo)- se trataba de Virgo, quien le entregaba, lo que parecía el mango de una espada o de cualquier tipo de arma. Después de entregar dicho objeto, Virgo desapareció, al mismo tiempo que Leo sonreía al ver el objeto en manos de Lucy.

-Esto es…- en ese momento en que la joven rubia se preguntaba lo que era el objeto, de este salió un rayo de luz generando un hilo del mismo, se trataba de un látigo.

-el río celestial, esto es de… mi mamá- Lucy pensaba al agarrar con mayor fuerza el látigo.

En ese instante Natsu caminaba por los pacillos de la arena Fairy, cuando escuchó una gran alarido de la multitud, al parecer la pelea había llegado a su fin.

-viste esto mamá- Lucy mientras miraba hacia una enorme ventana del palco VIP, de donde Layla presenció el combate.

-te veo Lucy- con una voz suave decía Layla en el palco VIP.

-¡si, Lucy lo logró!- por su parte Hisui festejaba feliz ante la victoria de la rubia.

-¡la ganadora del primer duelo del día es Lucy Heartfilia!- Jason.

Por otra parte en el campo de batalla Lucy guardaba con una enorme sonrisa el látigo, obsequio de su madre, a la vez este Leo ajusta sus lentes y desaparecía en un resplandor. Mientras tanto Lissana yacía en el suelo con raspones en piernas y brazos, mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

-Esto aún no acaba, como siguiente duelo tenemos a…- Jason decía, a la vez que Lucy y una ya recuperada Lissana abandonaban la arena y se dirigían a los vestuarios.

Momentos después una lacrima visión apareció en dicho vestidor de chicas, al parecer la segunda pelea estaba por comenzar. Todas las chicas rápidamente acercaron para contemplar la siguiente confrontación. Cabe mencionar que Erza quien aún no tenía su vestimenta completamente puesta, veía con tranquilidad la lacrima visión, a pesar de tener todo su gran pecho expuesto, esto lo veían con bastante extrañeza una Lucy, Lissana que hace unos momentos terminaron de ducharse, y Bisca, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Erza, creo que deberías terminar de vestirte?- Lucy.

-¿hmn? Somos solo chicas en el vestidor, no veo ningún problema- Erza respondía con tranquilidad.

\- en cierta manera tienes razón- Lissana.

-pero…- Bisca.

-silencio, la pelea esta por empezar- Erza en seco respondía, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de las chicas, ya que realmente estaba concentrada en la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en el vestidor de chicos. Elfman por motivo alguno era el único en el vestidor, el fortachón estaba con rostro serio ya que también observaba con atención en la lacrima visión el comienzo del combate siguiente del día.

En uno de los corredores de la arena Fairy, Laxus caminaba, aun ritmo lento y constante, al llegar al final del corredor, este se encontraba en el área de tribunas, al parecer quería ver personalmente la pelea de Natsu contra Freed.

-tsk- Laxus con disgusto al ver como en la gran lacrima visión que estaba en la arena aparecía la foto del segundo competidor, siendo este de Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Coool¡ todo mundo listo para el próximo combate del día, y el primero en ingresar a la arena es… ¡Freed Justine!- Jason, toda la multitud comenzaba a dar gritos de adrenalina.

Freed ingresaba al área de batalla desde uno de los corredores que conectan los vestidores con el área de batalla de la arena Fairy, Freed tiene como atuendo una gabardina larga de color rojo, con una tela blanca que sobresale de su pecho, en la gabardina se encuentran algunos detalles con líneas de color blanco y en su cintura porta una espada y pantalones negros con unas botas color blanco, con un paso calmado llegaba al centro de la gran arena, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria. Llego al punto que detuvo el paso y se quedó estático en el centro del área de batalla para esperar a su oponente.

-!cool, coool, ahora presentando al segundo oponente…¡ !Natsu Dragneel¡- Jason mientras agitaba los manos en todas direcciones por la emoción.

Natsu ingresaba a la arena, en ese momento sonreía con diversión, dio el primer paso y comenzó así a caminar rumbo el campo de batalla, cuando por fin salía del corredor, el alarido de la audiencia lo recibía. En las gradas, Wendy, Meredy y Ultear, al igual que todos los compañeros y amigos observaban la tan peculiar vestimenta del peli-rosa, este era diferente al que siempre usa, Natsu vestía un abrigo azul con adornos amarillos y un pantalón corto color naranja con botas, sin olvidar su bufanda blanca.

Natsu continuó caminado hasta llegar al mismo sitio donde Freed lo esperaba, el pelirosa justo cuando dio su último paso una fuerte onda de calor continuo inundó toda la arena, para todo el mundo presente fue perceptible el fenómeno, pero solo muy pocos sabían que dicha anomalía fue provocado por Natsu, quien aún mantenía su típica sonrisa mientras miraba a su contrincante de batalla Freed.

Al mismo tiempo en las gradas, por la acción provocada por Natsu, cierto grupo de chicas se quejaba de la repentina elevación de temperatura. Por su parte Laxus quien fue uno de los pocos que sintieron el origen de la onda de calor, fulminaba desde la lejanía a Natsu con una mirada amenazante.

-¡todo listo para el comienzo del combate! Como saben la batalla terminara en 50 min. o hasta el último que quede en pie ¿Competidores listos?- ante las palabras de Jason la audiencia perdió por unos instantes el aliento mientras que para los protagonistas de la pelea se preparaban para la pelea, Freed por fin abría sus ojos pero aun conservando su expresión seria, por su parte Natsu solo respiró hondo.

-¡comiencen!- Jason daba por iniciado la batalla donde…

-! Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu¡- Freed sin pérdida de tiempo se dirigía hacia su oponente a una velocidad increíble mientras mantenía su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada, y luego rápidamente desenfunda el arma y atacaba a Natsu al estar lo bastante cerca de él, causando un corte explosivo de manera diagonal en el cuerpo del peli-rosado.

Natsu aparentemente no pudo reaccionar para defenderse y recibió de lleno el ataque, en el acto salió disparado con una fuerza descomunal, su cuerpo se arrastraba por el suelo creando una zanja y levantando una nube de polvo hasta chocar con el muro de contención de la misma arena generando un estruendo, el cuerpo se impregno en el muro.

-parece que después de todo en la batalla de clasificación, Laxus no peleó enserio contigo- Freed guardaba en la vaina su espada mientras miraba al lugar donde su oponente estaba.

Al mismo tiempo en las tribunas, en la área que era ocupada por todos los alumnos de la academia y sobre todo el grupo del cual pertenecen Freed y Natsu, estos estaban impresionados por el ataque del peli verde el cual derribó con facilidad al peli-rosa, todos tenían la clara imagen de que Natsu eran un peleador fuerte y nato, y más ya que ellos mismos presenciaron su enfrentamiento contra Laxus el estudiante más fuerte de la academia en la batalla de clasificación, donde claramente vieron que tenía el mismo nivel que el rubio.

En el vestidor de chicas…

-Freed se encuentra en el rankin de los más fuertes de la academia, del cual Laxus es el primero, no me sorprendería que gané esta batalla- decía Erza mientras veía a través de la lacrima visión la pelea, esto también fue escuchado por Lucy, Evergreen, Bisca y Lissana, quienes también estaban aún en los vestidores.

En una toma aérea sobre un grupo de tres chicas en las tribunas de la arena Fairy…

-Natsu- decía con preocupación Meredy y Ultear, mientras por parte de Wendy se mantenía tranquila mientras miraba al lugar donde Natsu se debería encontrar, en los adentros de la nube de polvo que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

En el área de batalla en el momento que la espesa nube de polvo desaparecía, un Natsu con la ropa completamente rasgada y unos cuantos raspones en cara y brazos caminaba lentamente al centro del campo de batalla, lo sobresaliente de esta escena era que Natsu tenía su típica sonrisa.

Del otro lado del área de batalla Freed esperaba con sus brazos cruzados.

-veamos si tu defensa es igual que tu ataque- decía Natsu para sí mismo, rápidamente Natsu rodeaba ambas manos en llamas.

-¡Fire no Shageki!- Natsu lanzaba una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego a su objetivo.

Freed al ver el ataque de Natsu no se inmutó y solo desenvainó su espada e hizo una línea en el suelo la cual estaba compuesta por runas -Jutsu Shiki- el contra ataque de Freed se trataba de una barrera mágica.

Instantes después se produjo el impacto de las esferas de fuego contra la barrera hecha por Freed, el peliverde esperaba a que el ataque de Natsu desapareciera, pero en ese momento Freed notó que el peli-rosa soltó una pequeña risa, la cual lo dejó desconcertado, después el sonido de que algo se agrietaba causó que el mago de las runas abrieras los ojos de sorpresa, pudo ver que las llamas aumentaban su intensidad calorífica las cuales comenzaron a crear grietas en su barrera lo cual lo lleva a tomar la decisión de… -¡Jutsu Shiki!- crear una segunda barrera mágica de runas.

Natsu al ver la respuesta de Freed juntó ambas manos y lanzaba una gran bola de fuego -!Fire no Kōen¡- este segundo ataque chocaba con la barrera de Freed.

-no puede ser, mi magia no puede hacer nada contra esas llamas- Freed decía en sus pensamientos enajenado mientras veía en cámara lenta como la doble barrera que había creado se hacían añicos por el ataque de Natsu y recibía completamente el ataque creando una explosión, lo que provocó que Freed saliera disparado hacia el muro de contención, acompañado de una cortina de polvo.

-¡AAAHH!- Freed mientras su cuerpo se incrustaba en el concreto del muro, el miraba con rabia al lugar probable donde Natsu estaría ya que el polvo no lo dejaba ver.

-vamos, no me digas que eso fue todo- decía Natsu mientras esperaba a que Freed respondiera su ataque. Y como si Freed hubiese escuchado este salió rápido entre la nube de polvo, este tenía alas sobre su espalda echas de runas. La acción siguiente de Freed fue volar a lo alto para continuar su contra-ataque.

-¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei!- Freed tenía una expresión notoria de molestia, cabe señalar que tras el ataque que recibió de Natsu este causó raspones en el rostro de Freed además de rasgar toda su vestimenta. Pero tras recitar este hechizo su rasgada vestimenta fue sustituida por una armadura obscura.

Natsu desde el lugar donde estaba de pie pudo sentir como el poder mágico de Freed aumentaba y probablemente mejorando sus habilidades físicas también. Entonces el pelirosa procedió a rodear su cuerpo en llamas.

Laxus al ver la acción de su compañero comenzó a retirarse del lugar, al parecer ya sabía el resultado de esta lucha.

Rápidamente Freed descendía a máxima velocidad para comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de Natsu.

Y así fue, Natsu bloqueaba el primer golpe, al formar una equis con ambos brazos, el golpe de Freed solo logró mover unos cuantos centímetros a su oponente. Esto dejó completamente perplejo a Freed.

-¡Fire no Tekken!- Natsu daba un certero golpe en la cara de Freed o más bien al casco que cubría en estos momentos el rostro del mago de la escritura.

-jajajaja, ese ataque no dolió nada, tendrás que tomarte esto enserio si no quieres terminar hecho trisas- Freed se burlaba del ataque de Natsu ya que este no causó daño alguno a su armadura y sin mencionar que no logró moverlo, ante esto Natsu tomó distancia.

-por fin optas por pelear en serio- Natsu.

-¡Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami!- Freed molesto ante el comentario del pelirrosa, nuevamente atacaba con su espada, de la cual al agitarla salieron rayos de color purpura rumbo a su enemigo.

Natsu veía como los rayos se acercaban a él y comenzó a correr, saltar y dar de más acrobacias al momento de esquivar los ataques, los rayos chocaban en el suelo o en el muro de contención al no dar en su objetivo, levantando varios rastros de polvo y sin mencionar varios destroces en el área de pelea. Por fin el último de los rayos fue esquivado por Natsu, en el mismo momento que rodeaba sus puños en llamas, y se lanzó sobre su oponente, ahora era turno de Natsu en atacar.

Al estar cerca de Freed comenzó a diestra y siniestra una lluvia de golpes a su oponente a una velocidad difícil de ver para una persona normal, pese a la gran cantidad de golpes que el mago de fuego soltaba este eran esquivados a la misma velocidad por Freed, mientras retrocedía y era seguido por Natsu.

Después ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, pero el uno y el otro los esquivaban.

-deja de moverte- al parecer Natsu se molestó al no poder conectar ningún golpe a su oponente, y soltaba su último golpe con mayor potencia, pero con el mismo resultado Freed desaparecía en sus narices, realmente no se esperaba esa habilidad de su oponente.

-¿tele-transportación?- se preguntaba Natsu con obviedad mientras este último golpe, daba en el suelo generando un gran golpe con un sonoro y ensordecedor golpe creando un gran cráter que abarcaba el centro del área de pelea.

Los espectadores al ver esto sus ojos salían de sus cuencas por la impresión de tal poder destructivo, pero para los alumnos era bastante normal, pero aun así les impresionó mucho la fuerza del ataque.

-Impresionante ese último ataque, Natsu, aunque si lo hubiese recibido no me hubiera causado daño alguno- Freed decía con arrogancia desde las alturas, el peliverde al usar su habilidad de teletransportación apareció en las alturas y de manera rápida nuevamente con las runas creo alas sobre su espalda, mismas que lo mantenía a flote.

El pelirrosa por su parte desde el suelo solo miraba a Freed, -he de admitir, eres sorprendente con tus estrategias, pero esto termina aquí-

Freed tubo suficiente para pelear contra un principiante, la pelea ya había durado mucho, por lo cual desenvainó su espada y con la misma apuntaba hacia el cielo -¡ Yami no Mahō!- una esfera oscura se comenzaba a formar en la punta de la espada, cuando dicha esfera logró tener el tamaño considerable, Freed arrojó la esfera negra a Natsu para poner fin al duelo -¡TOMA ESTO!.

Natsu solo observaba como el objeto oscuro se acercaba y dijo en voz baja – delimitador de magia desactivado- al pronunciar estas palabras un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes en la arena.

-que sucede con este clima, primero calor y ahora frío-

-me dará un resfriado- fueron algunas de las expresiones de la audiencia en general.

Freed sudaba frío ya que también sintió escalofríos al lanzar su ataque a Natsu.

Natsu comenzó arrodear por completo su cuerpo en llamas, misma que comenzaron a crecer y generar calor mismo que era perceptible para todo mundo, instantes después salió disparado a una velocidad descomunal hacia la esfera negra, que al entrar en contacto con la esfera de magia oscura esta se desintegró, dejando más que estupefacto a Freed, Freed estaba inmóvil ante la presencia de Natsu frente de él.

Natsu sin pensarlo tomó por la cara del casco a Freed, mismo que comenzó a intensificar sus llamas y momentos después se dirigió a toda velocidad al suelo -¡ Karyū no Akugeki!-

-otra vez… este tipo de ataque… es…- eran los pensamientos de Freed mientras sentía el abrazador calor del agarre de Natsu.

-¡BOOOMMMM!- una gran explosión dio lugar en el centro de la arena de pelea, ondas descomunales de aire y de ondas vibratorias salían por todo el lugar.

-¡kya!- era el grito de algunas chicas, ya que el viento movía por todos lados su cabello y para algunas sus faldas se levantaban.

Una gran columna de polvo, ocupaba el centro del área Fairy.

-¡¿COOOOOOL, esta batalla por fin ha terminado?!- Jason por fin habló, en el transcurso de la pelea no dijo comentario alguno ya que no podía describir dicha pelea por la emoción, además para que los espectadores apreciarán con mayor concentración la pelea y se envolviera con la misma adrenalina que los combatientes.

En uno de los corredores Laxus caminaba con el ceño fruncido –la batalla fue decidida desde el momento que Freed usó su armadura oscura- eran los pensamientos del rubio, quien supo desde un principio que Natsu sería el vencedor.

En la arena Fairy nadie podía ver nada por el polvo, mientras tanto en las profundidades de esa cortina de polvo Natsu estiraba cada musculo de su cuerpo mientras miraba en el suelo frente de él, el cuerpo inerte de Freed, el cual estaba inconsciente, el mago de las runas no tenía su armadura negra, posiblemente por estar inconsciente su magia se desactivo.

Por fin la cortina desapareció por una corriente fuerte de aire que la removió, dejando a la vista un cráter de mayor tamaño y profundidad y en el centro de este estaba Freed en el suelo y de pie el joven pelirrosa.

-¡EL GANADOR DE ESTA BATALLA ES, NATSU DRAGNEEL!- Jason, al tiempo en que toda la arena explotó en alaridos de emoción por toda la audiencia.

-¡Natsu!- Ultear, Meredy y Wendy con ligeras lágrimas de felicidad.

-Freed fue vencido- Bislow aun sin creerlo.

En los vestidores de chicas.

-no puedo creerlo, Freed fue derrotado –Bisca decía con asombro, no pensaba que el nuevo alumno fuera tan fuerte, ella sabía que Natsu peleó a la par con Laxus, pero tenía la misma idea que Erza, que en esa pelea el rubio no usó todo su poder.

Por otro lado la pelirroja, Erza, esta tenía una mirada fulmínate ante la imagen de Natsu transmitida por la lacrima visión. Por su parte Evergreen estaba igual que Erza pero con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

En el vestidor de varones.

-lo sabía, Natsu es todo un Hombre, venceré a Laxus, para poder enfrentarte- Elfman, mientras alzaba al aire su enorme puño derecho.

Regresando al centro de la arena, Natsu por ningún motivo festejó su victoria, momentos después pudo ver como Freed habría los ojos, al parecer volvió en sí y despertó por el ensordecedor grito de todo mundo.

-bien hecho amigo- decía Natsu mientras le daba la mano a Freed para que este la agarrase y lograra ponerse de pie. Freed como un buen peleador reconoció su derrota y aceptó el gesto –me venciste completamente- decía mientras sonreía con satisfacción el peliverde, Freed entendió que cometió un grave error al subestimar a Natsu. Y a la vez comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Laxus peleó en serio en contra de él en la batalla de clasificación.

Freed y Natsu abandonaban el campo de pelea y se dirigían a la sala de enfermería con Porlyusica para ser tratados de sus heridas.

-¿Que les ha parecido el segundo duelo del día?, pero esto aún no termina, como tercer duelo del torneo tenemos a continuación: Laxus Dreyar vs Elfman Strauss- Jason.

Unos 15 minutos después…

Los ya mencionados se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, listos para la pelea

Se puede ver una vista panorámica de toda la academia, sobresaltando la arena Fairy, unas nuevas detonaciones de fuegos pirotécnicos llenaron el cielo mientras caía una lluvia de confeti.

En algún lugar Natsu a través de una lacrima visión veía la pelea, misma que estaba por comenzar. Freed quien estaba en la enfermería completamente vendado, también veía por la lacrima visión del lugar el comienzo de la pelea próxima.

-comprendí que eres fuerte Natsu, pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a Laxus- esto lo decía Freed para si mismo al momento que la imagen del rubio ingresando al campo de batalla ocupaba la pantalla.

Laxus y Elfman estaban frente a frente en el centro de pelea, cabe mencionar que toda el área que compone el campo de pelea un enorme cráter abarcaba el centro del mismo, ademas de zanjas y rocas, secuelas de la pelea entre Natsu y Freed.

-estoy seguro que ya saben las reglas, sin más que decir… competidores… a pelear- Jason, así el tercer duelo comenzaba.

-¡Take Over Beast Arm Ju no Ude: Ishigyū¡- Elfman convertía su brazo derecho en el de una bestia compuesta de piedra, posterior mente este con un grito de furia en señal de ataque corría al lugar donde su adversario.

Laxus quien estaba de brazos cruzados en todo este momento solo veía con molestia como su enemigo se aproximaba.

-eres un tonto- Laxus.

Elfman se acercaba a su rival conectando un fuerte golpe al rubio con su gran brazo de piedra, pero este fue parado en seco por Laxus, quien lo detuvo con su mano derecha.

-¡KAMINARI FUNKA! (erupción de rayo)- Laxus.

Bajo de los pies de Elfman se encontraba un círculo mágico. -demonios…- Elfman. Instantes después un gran rayo surgía de dicho círculo mágico e impactaba en la gran humanidad del fornido albino.

-¡AAAAHH!- Elfman era mandado a las alturas a causa del rayo, y al llegar a cierta altura este fue envuelto en una explosión de rayos. Después el cuerpo de un Elfman completamente O.K caía al suelo.

-¡Esto… esto es increíble, el ganador es Laxus Dreyar!- Jason sin habla ante el tan rápido final del encuentro. A la vez del anuncio de Jason, Laxus abandonaba el área de pelea.

Todos los espectadores no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la pelea del rubio contra el moreno, mientras tanto en el vestidor de chicas miraba con la boca abierta el resultado de la pelea.

-el resultado de esta pelea era más que lógico- eran los pensamientos de Erza, quien se guardó el comentario para sí misma y no lastimar a Lissana, hermana de Elfman.

En las tribunas donde estaba Mirajane, la también hermana de Elfman, una ligera capa de auras negras la rodeaban mientras decía – te falta un entrenamiento del demonio Elfman- al parecer Mira criticaba la excesiva confianza de su hermano al subestimar a Laxus, lo cual provocó su derrota inmediata.

En alguno de los tantos pacillos del coliseo, Natsu caminaba tranquilamente, mientras este silbaba, por fin salió al final del corredor que compone el dicho pacillo, se podía ver que abandonaba el complejo.

-la última pelea es de Erza vs Bisca vs Evergreen- Natsu quien se encontraba ahora en el patio principal del edificio que compone la academia Fairy Tail.

-jajajajajajaja… esto sí que se está poniendo emocionante- decía Natsu a la vez que envolvía sus puños en llamas y los colisionaba entre sí, mientras sonreía con su típica sonrisa.


	17. Tercer dia del festival cultural

Capitulo XVII: Tercer día del festival cultural.

Un intenso viento frio y una leve lluvia de copos de nieve caía en el centro de la arena Fairy, la área de pelea era adornada por rocas y picos de hielo, sin mencionar la capa delgada de hielo la cual cubría al suelo. En este momento la pelea de Gray vs Bislow tenía lugar.

-¡ICE MAKE LANCE!- Gray atacaba a su oponente con una serie de lanzas hechas de hielo. Mismo ataque era contrarrestado ante los ataques defensivos de Bislow, producto de su magia de posesión de almas de objetos, la cual lo utilizaba en cinco muñecos de madera, estos lanzaban lacers, para interceptar las lanzas de hielo, tal acción provocó una leve nube de cristal de hielo.

Ambos cesaron sus ataques solo se miraban el uno al otro. Hasta que la nube de cristales de hielo fue removido por el viento, Gray continuo con un nuevo ataque.

-¡ICE MAKE HAMMER!- Gray, un gran martillo de hielo se formó sobre Bislow, mismo objeto de hielo prosiguió a impactar a su objetivo, por su parte Bislow inmediata mente pensó en contrarresta el ataque y solo procuró en formar un circulo con sus muñecos los cuales después comenzaron a emitir un brillo verdoso, lo cual resultó generando un escudo. Ante el choque ante ambos ataque mágicos tubo el mismo resultado, ambos ataques se anularon simultáneamente generando una nueva capa de cristales de hielo.

Bislow solo sonreía, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció, ya que detrás de esa capa de cristales de hielo, salía a toda velocidad Gray, el cual tenía en su codo derecho un pico de hielo, al igual que el puño de su mano izquierda, la pelea de largo alcance se convirtió en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-esto se está poniendo mejor- decía Bislow para sí mismo, mientras sacaba la lengua de manera maniaca, a la vez que dos de sus muñecos se ponían uno en cada pie, debajo de la suela de sus botas, su armas de ataque se convirtieron en un medio de transporte aéreo, para moverse con mayor velocidad.

-no perderé, no hasta que me enfrente a…- Eran los pensamientos de Gray quien se acercaba a toda velocidad al igual que Bislow para dar rinda a la lucha de corto alcance.

Mientras tanto Natsu caminaba por uno de los pacillos de la Academia Fairy Tail, acompañado de un pequeño grupo de soldados de la runa.

El motivo, hace no menos de 5 minutos una reunión importante acababa de terminar, los involucrados en dicha reunión eran: el director de la Academia Makarov, el Subdirector Gildarts, la presidenta del concejo de estudiantes Mavis, el Jefe de la Cuarta Unidad de Custodia de Aplicación Lahar junto con el Oficial de Inteligencia del Consejo Mágico Doranbolt y por ultimo involucrado, Natsu Dragneel.

En la junta el tema a tratar fue las operaciones de seguridad y vigilancia, que actualmente se mantenía en diversas ciudades del reino, pero teniendo una mayor concentración en la ciudad de Magnolia, esto era para prevenir el posible ataque del por el momento desconocido gremio oscuro actualmente activo.

Según inteligencia el objetivo de esta organización, es apoderarse del arma mágica The Vector. Dicho artefacto se encuentra actualmente sellado en unas instalaciones secretas en la academia Fairy Tail. El consejo tomo la decisión de desmantelar el arma y dicho evento tendría lugar en cuatro días, exactamente el último día del festival al igual que la final del torneo mágico donde se espera un mayor número de visitantes a la academia, ese día aumentaba drásticamente la posibilidad de algún ataque, lo cual involucraría a todos los civiles, poniendo en riesgo su seguridad y hasta sus vidas.

-Para desmantelar el artefacto será necesario romper el sello y reactivar por solo un momento el arma- decía con delicadeza Doranbolt.

-Y como saben tenemos a más de 700 caballeros de la runa vigilando, tanto la ciudad como en la misma academia, sin mencionar que contamos con el apoyo de los maestros de Fairy Tail- Lahar decía mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos.

-pero no entiendo, ¿porque quieren involucrar al estudiante Natsu Dragneel en los labores de vigilancia?- Lahar.

Este era el tema principal que se discutía en estos momentos, en involucrar oficialmente a Natsu en la operación de vigilancia.

-él es un estudiante súper dotado, créanme- decía en tono confiado y tranquilo la presidenta de estudiantes Mavis Vermillion.

-hemos observado sus peleas en lo que va del torneo, es notable de que posee un talento, pero…- Doranbolt.

-en pocas palabras… como decirlo… si… él es el vicepresidente del concejo de estudiantes, es decir posee el mismo poder que yo en la academia- Mavis con tono arrogante y una sonrisa que daba clara señal de victoria al lograr involucrar a Natsu en las labores de vigilancia.

-está bien, solo por esta ocasión haremos la vista gorda en este asunto, solo le pedimos que toda esta situación no se divulgue al público, Natsu-kun- Lahar al notar que esta discusión se podría prolongar y con ello perder tiempo e trabajos de inteligencia no tuvo más opción que acceder y permitir a Natsu incorporarse al plan de vigilancia.

-que estas…- Doranbolt. Impresionado ante la decisión de Lahar.

-bien, por favor caballeros pongan al tanto a Natsu, y con esto damos por terminado la sesión de hoy- Mavis.

En estos momentos se ve como Natsu caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la academia.

-fuuu, ¿así que vicepresidente…?- decía para sí mismo el joven pelirrosa, de pronto una lacrima visión que se encontraba en el lugar llamo su atención, el cual estaba transmitiendo el torneo de magia de la academia, prosiguió por acercarse y observar lo que acontecía en el torneo, en ella pudo ver como Gray aún continuaba su pelea en contra de Bislow.

-parece que le está costando mayor trabajo de lo que creí- eran los pensamientos de Natsu.

\- bueno… andando todos, quiero terminar rápido este patrullaje y regresar para ver el resto del torneo- Natsu, mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a seis caballeros de la runa.

-hoy es la batalla de Ultear- pensaba Natsu.

En la arena Fairy.

-¡Ice Make: Hammer!- Gray con su magia de hielo atacaba a su oponente con un mazo hecho del mismo elemento de gran tamaño, el cual Bislow pudo esquivar, el mazo al entrar en contacto con el suelo provocó un cráter acompañado de una pequeña corriente de cristales de hielo.

-a pesar de su tamaño, él es muy rápido- pensaba Gray tras el fallo de su ataque.

-vamos, eso es todo… ¡Barion Formation!- Bislow, atacaba con sus cinco muñecos de madera, los cuales comenzaron a arrojar una serie de rayos verdes.

-Ice Make: Shield- Gray se defendía del contraataque de Bislow.

En las tribunas:

-vamos Gray-sama- Juvia alentaba a su amor (platónico).

-sí que se las está viendo difícil- Lucy.

-repasando los resultados en lo transcurrido del torneo, tenemos a: _Natsu quien salió victorioso en contra de Freed, en una increíble batalla. Por otro lado tuvimos la sorpresiva y rápida pelea entre Laxus y Elfman, del cual el rubio fue el vencedor. En la rama femenil la primer pelea protagonizada por Lucy y Lissana, una pelea bastante reñida pero de la cual Lucy podo hacerse de la victoria, y sin mencionar la imponente y majestuosa victoria de Erza en una batalla de tres, Evergreen y Bisca no tuvieron oportunidad alguna pese a su estrategia basada en una tregua. Y el ganador de la primer pelea de hoy Alzcak, tras vencer a Jet quien a pesar de tener una clara desventaja en velocidad, no fue suficiente a la gran destreza en armas de Alzcak _\- Jason daba un resumen rápido de lo que va del torneo interno de magia, a la vez que en las lacrima visión de la arena mostraba las acciones más sobresalientes de cada pelea ya mencionadas.

Continuando con la pelea, tanto Gray como Bislow cesaron sus movimientos a la vez que se miraban el uno al otro, se apreciaba claramente el jadeo de ambos por el cansancio.

-vasta de juegos, es momento de que termine esto- Bislow al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su casco.

-¿Qué es lo que planea?- Por su parte Gray miró desconcertado la acción de su oponente.

Cuando por fin Bislow se retiró por completo de su casco sus ojos negros cambiaron de color, a un color verde limón, mismo que comenzaron a brillar, este posaba su vista en el pelinegro.

-no puede ser- pensaba bastante sorprendido, Gray, ya que no podía hablar y por si fuera poco, tampoco podía moverse ni siquiera algún musculo.

-este es una habilidad algo tonta, que no me gusta usar, al combinar el hechizo que utilizo para mover los objetos inanimados y al comprimirlos en mis ojos provocan una sensación de parálisis a todo aquel que los miren- por una extraña razón Bislow explicaba a un inmóvil Gray el tipo de magia que estaba utilizando.

Por su parte Gray aun al estar paralizado, sus sentidos como de vista, de tacto, olfato y de oído aun funcionaban. Lo que le permitió escuchar lo que su adversario decía y pudo notar que los muñecos que Bislow usaba para sus ataques estaban en el suelo, al parecer libres de la magia de este.

-esta tonta estrategia te costó la pelea- decía en su mente Gray, al mismo tiempo que aumento su concentración, momentos después la temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente más de lo que ya estaba, esto miro con extrañeza Bislow, se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que Gray usara magia si estaba inmóvil.

-¡maldito…!- Bislow estaba por atacar al alquimista de hielo pero este no pudo mover sus pies, sus pies estaban congelados y esa misma capa de hielo subía por sus piernas hasta llegar a su torso, Bislow enajenado de este fenómeno pudo ver que el hielo que lo estaba inmovilizando provenían del lugar donde Gray estaba, esta ligera capa de hielo provenía de los pies del pelinegro.

Por fin todo el cuerpo de Bislow fue cubierto por el hielo cancelando asi su ataque de parálisis sobre Gray.

-no puedo perder, ¡Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!- Gray atacaba con una espada forjada con su magia de hielo, y se lanzaba al ataque sobre el congelado e inmóvil cuerpo de Bislow.

-increíble, el ganador de esta pelea es… Gray Fullbuster- Jason. En el centro del campo de pelea Bislow yacía en el suelo mientras Gray alzaba el puño en señal de su indiscutible triunfo.

-!EEHHH¡- grito de la audiencia.

-GRAY-SAMA- Juvia con los ojos en forma de corazón canturriaba a su amado.

-A continuación, las peleas de la rama femenil, los cuales son:

Juvia vs. Cana. y Mirajane vs. Ultear vs. Laky. Pero antes de continuar tomaremos un pequeño receso de 45 min. por favor disfruten de las atracciones del festival de Fairy Tail- Jason.

En las calles de Magnolia.

Un pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente, mientras miraba por los alrededores, podía apreciar como a pesar de que la mayor parte de la población se encontraba en la Academia Fairy Tail, avía quienes por ciertos motivo como trabajo, etc., no estaban físicamente viendo el torneo, pero estos observaban el torneo por lacrimas visión que se ubicaron en ciertos puntos de la ciudad. Y una de esas lacrimas visión pudo ver como en la pantalla aparecía Gray celebrando su triunfo.

-así que al último logró vencer, bueno dejando de lado eso, al parecer no hay nada extraño por aquí- Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de fastidio por su tarea de vigilancia, de pronto… Natsu miraba seriamente a cierto lugar.

-quien quiera que esté ahí, muéstrate si no quieres que actuemos por la fuerza- ordenaba Natsu seriamente.

Los caballeros de la runa a su cargo tomaron posiciones de ataque para de ser necesario intervenir.

-todos deténganse, fue una broma- decía con una sonrisa divertida el peli rosado.

-wooo, sí que están entrenados para el combate- decía asombrado Natsu, ignorando la cara de fastidio de los caballeros.

-bueno, para terminar rápido con este patrullaje y abarcar toda el área, dividámonos en cuatro equipos de dos y un equipo de uno- Natsu mientras estiraba los brazos al aire y miraba a los caballeros de la runa dando a entender que por obviedad que el continuaría solo el patrullaje.

Momentos después se podía ver como Natsu seguía con el patrullaje en solitario, se veía como caminaba por una plaza comercial la cual estaba bastante transitada por comerciantes y compradores, Natsu observaba por los al rededores en busca de algo anormal. Por otro lado se podía ver como una figura encapuchada se encontraba observando al peli-rosado desde las alturas de un edificio del lugar.

-geeeh- ¿?

Pasado algunos minutos Natsu por alguna razón alguna paro su andar y cerraba sus ojos acompañado de un gesto de fastidio.

-hmmm- Natsu suspiraba profundamente. En el momento en que realizaba esta acción una presencia apareció por su espalda.

-¿tienes un asunto que tratar conmigo?- Natsu mientras se volteaba a encarar a su "acompañante" por así decirlo.

-geehe, por eso odio a las hadas, piensan que son los mejores y miran por lo bajo a los demás- decía el sujeto encapuchado, mismo que seguía durante todo este momento al joven Dragneel.

-he de suponer que no eres estudiante de Fairy Tail ni tampoco ciudadano de Magnolia… ¿tienes algún asunto que tratar conmigo? - Natsu.

-solo escuche que en el festival de la Academia de las hadas había comenzado y pues vine a dar un pequeño paseo y por casualidad me encontré contigo, al parecer eres un estudiante de Fairy Tail y al ver que andabas con los caballeros de la runa, he de entender que eres fuerte- decía el sujeto encapuchado con tono divertido.

-así que me seguías desde que salí de la academia… sabes tengo que retirarme, tu sigue disfrutando del festival –Natsu ignoro todo este asunto así que estaba por retirarse y olvidar todo esto.

-¡maldito!- respondía el sujeto encapuchado a la vez que comenzaba a atacar a Natsu con una lluvia de golpes, pero estos eran esquivados por el peli-rosa uno tras otro con facilidad, lo que provocó un mayor enojo al extraño.

Natsu tomó distancia mientras miraba a su agresor el cual estaba estático…

-¡Tetsuryūkon! (bastón del dragón de hierro)- un bastón grande de acero salía de uno de los brazos del encapuchado.

El ataque fue tan repentino que Natsu opto por bloquear el ataque con uno de sus brazos. Al contener el ataque una pequeña onda expansiva se sintió acompañado del crujir del impacto. El sujeto misterioso deshizo su ataque mientras su parte Natsu conservaba su pose de defensa mientras miraba asía el suelo y después encaro al sujeto.

-tu eres uno de los llamados "segunda generación"- Natsu con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

\- así que conoces a los dragon slayer de segunda generación- decía el sujeto mientras se despojaba de la capucha.

\- soy Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer de hierro, alumno de la academia Phantom Lord – Gajeel vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa de color azul marino y unos guantes de metal de un largo cabello rebelde, despuntado y despeinado, color negro. Y sin mencionar de algunas perforaciones en el rostro.

-sabes no quería pelear, pero al saber que eres un dragon slayer de segunda generación, las cosas cambian un poco, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y digamos que soy el dragon slayer de fuego de "segunda generación" de Fairy Tail – Natsu mientras rodeaba de fuego ambas manos.

-¡Tetsuryū no Hōkō! (rugido del dragon de hierro)- Gajeel lanzaba un ataque de su elemento por la boca, este era un tornado de metal.

Por su parte Natsu solo rodeo su cuerpo en llamas y bloqueaba el ataque con sus manos, esto generó una explosión, la cual pudo ser vista por los ciudadanos que transitaban por la plaza principal, por suerte el área donde se encontraban Gajeel y Natsu esta desierta, al parecer Natsu sabía que en algún momento se enfrentaría a Gajeel al momento de percatarse que este lo seguía, por lo que este buscaba un lugar sin civiles, los cuales pudieran involucrarse a la pelea y resultar heridos.

-kyaaaaa-

-una explosión-

-Que fue eso-

Estos comentarios y más se escuchaban entre la muchedumbre que veían a lo lejos la columna de humo.

En el área donde estaban Natsu y Gajeel comenzaron a llegar un pequeño número de caballeros de la runa.

-alto ahí- caballero de la runa.

-al parecer tendremos que dejar esto para después- decía un Gajeel que estaba por retirarse pero…

Sin previo aviso, Natsu apareció frente al pelinegro con un rostro serio mientras decía – sabes, esto es para que no olvides lo que has dicho-

Natsu enganchaba en el torso de Gajeel un potente puñetazo, el cual genero un estruendo acompañado de una corriente de aire y fuego.

-¡AAAHHH!- Gajeel al sentir el golpe además de estar sorprendido al no notar el momento en que el peli-rosado se acercó.

-MALDITO ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI- decía el pelinegro mientras retrocedía y después desaparecía al momento de sacar una lacrima negral la cual dejo caer y crear un porta por el cual ingreso.

\- ¿está bien, vicepresidente Natsu?- caballero de la runa 1.

\- ¿se trataba del gremio oscuro de los rumores?- caballero de la runa 2.

-no, nada de eso, continúen con el patrullaje- Natsu decía a la vez que pensaba (algo dice que nos encontraremos más de una vez).

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo, en una ciudad de nombre Oak. Lugar donde está ubicada la Academia Phantom Lord.

Un pequeño portal mágico aparecía en el boscoso campo, a las afueras de la ciudad de Oak y de este salía Gajeel el cual cubría con su mano derecha su torso lugar donde recibió el ataque de Natsu.

-esto me lo pagaras, Natsu- Gajeel Mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura negra mágica.

En Magnolia. Siendo específico en la arena Fairy, el torneo continuaba y lo que acontecía era:

-La ganadora de esta pelea es… Cana Alberona-Jason. La primer pelea femenil había terminado, en el suelo yacía Juvia la cual tenía los ojos en forma de corazón a la vez que balbuceaba el nombre de Gray.

Pequeño FLASH BACK:

La pelea de Juvia vs. Cana ya habían transcurrido algunos 35 min. y ambas al querer terminar decidieron realizar un último ataque con todo su poder.

-¡Water Nébula…! - Juvia.

-Borde de Viento- En este hechizo, Kana muestra dos de sus cartas "cielo" y "tornado" para crear un poderoso borde de viento.

En ese momento en que Juvia manipulaba una burbuja de agua para atacar, su atención fue robada por un pelinegro que llegaba a las tribunas a ver el resto del torneo.

-Gray-sama – decía Juvia risueña lo cual provocó que el agua que conformaría su ataque callera y por otro lado recibía el ataque de la castaña dejándola así fuera de combate.

Fin FLASH BACK.

-a continuación tendremos una lucha a tres frentes, Mirajane Strauss vs. Ultear Dragneel vs. Laky Olietta – Jason, a la vez que en la lacrima visión de la arena aparecían las fotos de las ya mencionadas.

En el momento que dicho combate fue anuncio Natsu aparecía entre la muchedumbre que ocupaban las tribunas de la arena Fairy. Cabe destacar que el pelirrosa tenía cierto accesorio que resaltaba de su clásica vestimenta negra, y no se trataba de su bufanda blanca, sino que era la venda que cubría por completo su brazo derecho. Era el brazo con el cual bloqueo el ataque en su incidente con Gajeel.

-justo a tiempo- Natsu a la vez que proseguía a cruzarse de brazos y poder ver la siguiente pelea.

En algún lugar de las gradas de la arena Fairy.

-es el turno de Ultear- Wendy.

-tu puedes Ul- Meredy.

En uno de los seis corredores que conectan al área de pelea de la arena. Las chicas Mirajane, Laky y Ultear compartían la entrada, las tres chicas ingresaban al mismo tiempo al campo de pelea, al estar las chicas en el centro del mismo campo de pelea estas formaron un triángulo y las tres chicas se observaban entre sí.

Mirajane lucia un vestido tradicional chino de color amarillo con un ligero bordado negro.

Ultear por su parte puede notarse en ella un atuendo similar a un traje de baño en el sentido de llegarle desde los hombros hasta la pelvis, el traje es de color oscuro con detalles color gris, lleva una capa sujetada al cuello de color azul, en el cabello lleva un listón color blanco con dos moños, uno de cada lado, usa unas botas negras y una especie de mallas color algo oscuro que le hacen diferenciar el tono de sus piernas con el tono de su rostro además de llevar un par de guantes en las extremidades. Y algo bastante peculiar la pelinegra tenía en su mano izquierda un orbe de cristal.

La vestimenta de Laky está compuesta por una capa de color claro que le llega hasta debajo de la cintura, una corbata de lazo negro alrededor de los pantalones oscuros, ajustados metidos dentro de las botas de colores claros con oscuros en las plantas y guantes de color claro además del cambio de look de Laky la que algún principio tenía su pelo lacio, lavanda brillante largo ahora era corto con un flequillo que cubre la parte izquierda de la frente, y la parte derecha expuesta.

-las competidoras están en el campo de pelea- Jason, acompañado del grito de todos los espectadores.

-¡que comience el dueloooo!- Jason mientras alzaba el puño al aire.

-¡ Wood Make: La Distancia Entre los Dos es Para Siempre! – inmediatamente Laky crea múltiples manos y pies gigantes hechas de madera desde el suelo, retorciéndolos y moviéndolos alrededor para atacar a sus oponentes.

Mira y Ultear esquivaban el a taque de la chica del Wood Make, Ultear al esquivar el último bloque de madera lanzo el orbe de cristal al aire y este se mantuvo estático en el aire. La pelinegra daba la espalda al lugar donde se supone estaba Laky la cual estaba en medio del campo de batalla, su ataque a la vez actuó como un muro de defensa ya que las diversas formas de madera la rodeaban en forma de un circulo.

Mirajane por su parte después de esquivar un pilar de madera que emergía del suelo, salto y la albina se mantenía en las alturas mientras observaba a Laky y a Ultear, la pelinegra por algún motivo estaba de espaldas.

-¡Ice Make: Rose Corona!- Ultear quien atacaba al voltear y atacar al lugar donde debería estar Laky, rosas y ramas con espinas de hielo y de gran tamaño surgían de su ataque chocando ante los objetos de madera de Laky, Mira que continuaba en las alturas podía ver como una especie de jardín de hielo consumía la madera.

El Ice Make y el Wood Make de respectivas magas colisionaban.

-hummm- Mirajane algo sorprendida, a la vez que transformaba su brazo derecho en una garra de una especie de ave y en la misma creaba una esfera negra, instantes después se lanzó al ataque en medio donde Ultear y Laky combatían.

Mirajane impactaba su ataque en medio donde la magia de madera y de hielo chocaba, esto género una explosión la cual emanaba una corriente de auras negras.

Cuando el humo provocado por el ataque de Mira se disipó, este dejó a la vista un cráter, donde se encontraba Mirajane además de dos esferas, una de madera y la otra de hielo. Las respectivas esferas se fragmentaron y dejaron al descubierto a Laky y a Ultear, las cuales salían ilesas del ataque de la chica albina.

-¡cooooool, coooool, no han transcurrido ni siquiera 10 min. y el encuentro está bastante reñido!- Jason

-¡Ice Make: ice Berg!- Ultear con su mano derecha empuñada golpeaba la palma de su mano izquierda, de pronto una corriente fría acompañada de copos de nieve formo un círculo, rodeando sus dos oponentes e incluyéndola. Instantes después un gran Ice berg surgía en el suelo este tenía 15 metros de altura.

Laky y Mira mantenían el equilibrio para no caer mientras la montaña de nieve bajo sus pies crecía. Después de que el ligero temblor provocado por este ataque seso, Ultear se encontraba mirando a sus dos rivales, después esta sonrió. Laky y Mira miraban en cámara lenta como Ultear estaba juntando ambas manos, se trataba de un aplauso.

Por instinto Mirajane uso su Satan Soul y se alejaba rápidamente del lugar, por su parte Laky invocaba un pilar de madera bajo sus pies pero este nunca apareció.

-¿mi magia fue anulada por la magia de hielo?- Laky atónita.

Por fin un aplauso hizo eco en toda la arena, este fue audible para Laky y Mirajane como para todo el mundo, y a esa misma velocidad que el sonido una esfera de hielo de cristal pareció en la cima del Ice berg cubriendo dentro de esta "trampa" a Laky y Ultear.

Mirajane quien estaba en el suelo de la arena miraba hacia la sima mientras se preguntaba lo que estaría pasando.

En el interior de la esfera de hielo.

Laky estaba completamente indefensa, ya que el hielo le impedía usar su Wood Make.

-al parecer seré la primera en retirarse- decía Laky mientras sonreía satisfecha ante su participación en el torneo.

-¡Ice Make: Florecer!- Ultear atacaba a Laky, con una enorme flor de hielo que emergía, atacando directamente el cuerpo de su rival.

En el exterior todos miraban la gran escultura por así decirlo, esperando lo que pasaría, en ese momento una luz proveniente del interior se hizo notar y con ello la explosión de la esfera de hielo, se podía ver como salía por los aires una Laky totalmente derrotada, con partes de su ropa rasgada.

-¡pero esto es… Laky Olietta ha sido derrotada, esta pelea de tres, pasa a una pelea uno a uno. Ultear vs Mirajane!- Jason.

Mirajane al ver como el cuerpo de Laky desaparecía (y esta era teletransportada a la enfermería) mantuvo su imagen en la sima de la montaña de nieve, esperando el ataque de Ultear, sus ojos por fin dieron con la pelinegra y esta tenia ambas manos al aire, y pudo ver como pronunciaba unas palabras.

-Ice Make: Dahlias- una gran flor de hielo de mismo nombre caía. Mirajane por su parte extendía unas enormes alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y se lanzó al ataque.

Al colisionar con la flor hecha de hielo esta se fragmento en pedazos generando una espesa cortina de polvo de hielo, y tras de esta se encontró con una Ultear quien había brincado de lo alto del Ice Berg, a la pelinegra se le podía observar como ambas manos emanaban una luz, al parecer tenia listo su siguiente ataque.

Esto dejó bastante sorprendida a Mira, ya que todos conocían el poder de su magia por lo que nadie se atrevía a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con ella.

-¡Ice Make: Snow Dragon! - Ultear.

Este peculiar ataque dejo sorprendido a más de uno destacando a… Wendy, Mirajane, Natsu, Erza y más que a nadie a Gray quien en su mente aparecía la imagen de un joven peliblanco.

-ooooohh- Natsu sorprendido.

-Ultear- Meredy con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-Magia dinámica- Gray decía solo para sí, al conocer el tipo de magia, que consistían en crear animales, bestias u objetos animados de hielo.

-Mira-nee- Lissana y Elfman.

Un gran dragon de hielo impactaba en la humanidad de Mirajane, mientras se escuchaba el rugir del mismo dragon.

-esta pelea es tuya, solo porque no se me permite usar mis dos transformaciones más de Satan Soul- pensaba Mirajane, mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe. Y la imagen del director Makarov aparecía en su mente al momento que le decía algo importante que involucraba el poder de su magia siendo específico, su posesión de alamas.

Todo mundo veía como el dragon golpeaba a la albina con su Satan Soul y como esta era arrastrada al suelo y por fin colisionaba, generando una explosión, junto con una columna de polvo acompañado de una lluvia de nieve.

-esto es increíble, no tengo palabras más para describir esto… esto… es cool… la vencedora de esta pelea… Ultear Dragneel- Jason canturreaba.

Un segundo cráter adornaba la arena y en este estaba Mirajane sin su Santan Soul, mientras Ultear estaba ya en tierra firme y desaparecía el Ice Berg previamente invocado.

-vieron esto, Meredy, Wendy y… Natsu- pensaba una alegre Ultear mientras miraba a las tribunas y buscaba entre la multitud a sus hermanas Meredy y Wendy y por ultimo a su hermano Natsu.

Otro día del festival y del torneo mágico interno terminaba en la Academia Fairy Tail, y con ello el día donde varias encrucijadas del destino colisionarían estaba cada vez más próximo.

Academia Phantom Lord, ciudad de Oak.

-¿así que dime Gajeel-kun, que asuntos tenías que tratar en Magnolia?- José Porla, un hombre de su cabello rojo oscuro y bigote, que vestía con una capa de color morado, con las rayas de los bordes color rosa, en la espalda de adorno unas alas de murciélago de color azul marino, camisa blanca

El pelinegro estaba ante el director de la Academia, en la oficina. Gajeel sudaba por los nervios ante la presencia de furia del director.

-¿acaso quieres arruinar la participación de Phantom Lord en los juegos mágicos?- José Porla, al parecer se enteró de la visita y además de los actos hechos por su estudiante.

-no señor- respondía Gajeel al director mientras miraba al suelo.

-solo esperemos que este estudiante… Natsu no hable, no quiero y no tengo nada que explicarle al viejo Makarov- decía con enojo el pelirrojo.

Gajeel se mantenía callado y al escuchar el nombre del Natsu hizo que apretara fuertemente ambas manos en forma de puños.

-sal de mi vista mocoso, si tanto quieres aplastar a las hadas espera el día de los juegos mágico- José.

Gajeel abandonaba la oficina, y mientras caminaba por uno de los pacillos que componen el edificio de la academia, este golpeaba fuertemente una pared donde se incrustaba su brazo y su rostro expresaba más de una emoción negativa.

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ cuarto día del festival, semifinales._


	18. Cuarto día del festival, semifinales

Capitulo XVIII: Cuarto día del festival, semifinales.

Crocus es una ciudad enorme, localizada encima de una meseta y rodeada por una cordillera de montañas al norte, en la ciudad el castillo Mercurius el lugar donde reside el rey de Fiore ocupando el centro el cual se encuentra rodeado de un pequeño lago. La entrada de la cuidad se encuentra justo alineada con la entrada al castillo Mercurius. Cabe destacar que al este de la ciudad, en una montaña se encuentra lo que parece un estadio, posiblemente donde se celebrará el Gran Torneo Mágico.

Un hombre de baja estatura y de edad avanzada que lleva como vestimenta una gran capa roja y un traje azul con rayas blancas, propia de un rey, este hombre que lleva el nombre de: Thoma E. Fiore rey del Reino de Fiore y por lo tanto padre de Hisui E. Fiore.

El rey caminaba acompañado de su guardia personal de setenta y siete caballeros, de nominados "caballeros de la flor de cerezo", este escuadrón era liderado por un hombre fornido de cejas gruesas y nariz respingada de forma cuadrada, cabello negro que se une a una barba de candado puntiaguda.

El otro hombre que les acompañaba es el concejal y ministro de defensa tanto de la ciudad de Crocus como de todo el reino de Fiore, Darton, el cual es un pequeño hombre encorvado y de grandes orejas y cejas grandes y grises y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-alteza, la mayoría de los torneos realizados por las Academias Mágicas han terminado, por otra parte Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Grimoire Heart y Fairy Tail son algunas de las Academias faltantes- Darton.

-mmm… Fairy Tail- el rey de Fiore hacía hincapié en esta academia ya que es el lugar donde su hija Hisui E. Fiore estaba de visita.

\- dime Darton, ¿deberíamos renombrar **Domus Flau** para este renovado torneo?- preguntaba en tono divertido el rey Thoma.

En una toma aérea se apreciaba claramente el lugar donde el rey Thoma E. Fiore, el concejal y ministro de defensa Darton y su guardia personal se encontraba, no era otro sino que el mismísimo coliseo ubicado en la cima de una montaña, el **Domus Flau**, lugar donde tendrá lugar los Juegos Mágicos.

_Por otra parte en Magnolia._

En este momento siendo la media noche y por consiguiente el cuarto día del festival cultural, Natsu se encontraba en una rutina de vigilancia nocturna por la ciudad de Magnolia. Se veía como corría a gran velocidad por el tejado de los diversos edificios y casas a la vez que miraba a los lados en busca de al sospechoso o fuera de lugar, pero solo notaba en diversos puntos lacrimas visión luminosas del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, los cuales estaban en el centro de los dispersos campamentos de los caballeros de la runa los cuales también tenían su guardia nocturna.

-otro día más y no hay señal de algo fuera de lo normal, sería bueno que esta calma continuase así por el resto del torneo- Natsu pensaba después de brincar del tejado de un edificio de cinco pisos.

Por otro parte en la región noroeste se encontraba una pequeña chica de cabello rubio y rizado, tratándose de Mavis Vermillion. La presidenta del consejo de estudiantes de la academia Fairy Tail también era participe de la vigilancia, la chica se mantenía levitando unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, además de mantener sus ojos cerrados, al parecer trataba de rastrear y percibir alguna anomalía pero no obtuvo resultado alguno, por otro lado un leve recuerdo vino a su mente.

_**Flash back:**_

_Hace dos meses._

_Ciudad de Era. Lugar donde reside el Consejo Mágico. _

El Consejo Mágico el cual gobierna todas las acciones de las Academias Mágicas anteriormente gremios, la supervisión de ellos y mantenerlos bajo control, y responsables de los acontecimientos provocados por los Magos, castigando a los magos que violan la ley y la confiscación de artefactos mágicos que podrían causar daños a la sociedad a gran escala.

En estos momentos Mavis Vermillion, presidenta del consejo de estudiantes de la Academia Fairy Tail estaba ante Gran Doman presidente del consejo mágico, el cual era acompañado por al parecer dos de los diez miembros de concejo mágico. Org y un joven de cabello azul el cual sólo se limitaba a escuchar mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿así que el nuevo joven que ingreso a Fairy Tail, es el mismo que encontraste en el pueblo destruido hace cuatro años por un gremio oscuro?- Gran Doman.

-sí, es la misma persona- respondía Mavis.

-actualmente hemos mantenido la paz, desde la trasformación de los gremios en academias y sin mencionar la abolición de los gremios oscuros, no sabemos cuántos gremios oscuros continúan operando y mas ya que estos son ilegales y no tenemos registros de estos, pero sabemos que estos podrían comenzar una nueva guerra, y este resiente incidente es claro ejemplo de ello, este joven es potencialmente peligroso ya que puede ser miembro de algún gremio oscuro, así que señorita Mavis Vermillion, el Concejo Mágico le ordena la vigilancia constante y permanente de este joven- Gran Doman.

-nada bueno pode traer esto, aparecer después de cuatro años, al parecer los gremios oscuros planean algo grande- daba su opinión Org.

-no creo que este joven esté implicado con algún gremio oscuro, pero realizaré mi labor como presidenta del consejo estudiantil y si llega a ser necesario y compruebo que Natsu Dragneel es miembro de algún gremio oscuro, yo misma actuaré como es debido- decía Mavis en tono y mirada amenazante a los tres hombres frente a ella, después prosiguió a retirarse del lugar.

Por otro lado en la sala del consejo mágico, el primero en retirarse fue el joven de cabellera azul, mismo que no dijo palabra alguna en toda la reunión además de tener los ojos cerrados dando a entender su poco interés en el asunto.

Gran Doma y Org solo hacían un gesto en señal de desaprobación del joven y además al parecer nuevo miembro del Consejo Mágico.

Por otro lado en un pacillo con poca iluminación caminaba el mismo peli-azul mientras tenía una sonrisa.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

**.**

**.**

Mavis por fin abría los ojos y pudo ver como el peli-rosado, Natsu Dragneel corría por el tejado de los edificios, y pudo notar como él también estaba bastante concentrado en la vigilancia.

-sé que puedo confiar en ti- decía para sí misma Mavis con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

El sol se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, una estampida de personas abarrotaban la entrada de la Arena Fairy, la explosión de algunos juegos de pirotecnia hacían eco en los pacillos de la arena, los murmullos de las personas era ensordecedor, pero agradable, ya que estos eran solo comentarios de emoción y alegría por el festival y la continuación de este Torneo Interno de Magia. El cual ha sido altamente aceptado por la sociedad.

-¡todo mundo estamos en el último día del torneo regular, para pasar a las semifinales! ¡Y por si fuera poco, hoy contaremos con la presencia de un invitado especial!- Jason mientras sacudía ambos brazos por todos lados.

-¡YEAAH!- fue una respuesta bastante energética por parte del público.

En cierta área de las tribunas lugar que ocupan los salones VIP, Natsu estaba de pie frente al gran palco mirando hacia el centro de la arena, al parecer fue citado en este lugar. El sonido de la puerta al abrir provocó que Natsu volteara a ver de quien se trataba, siendo…

-¿Lucy?- Natsu.

**.**

**.**

Cambiando de escenario, en el vestidor de chicas.

Se veía como Ultear salía del vestidor y permaneció un momento de pie frente a la puerta del mismo mientras suspiraba profundamente, al parecer le preocupaba la pelea que protagonizarían Wendy y Meredy como rivales.

Dentro del vestidor cuatro chicas se encontraban preparándose para sus respectivos combates, en este cuarto día del torneo, estas eran, Wendy, Meredy, Levy y Kinana.

Wendy se despojaba de su vestido atado al cuello de color verde y con cuadros, y de su locker sacaba lo que parecía ser su traje de combate para su pelea del día de hoy, el cual parecía ser un atuendo de color morado combinado con blanco y negro.

Meredy por su parte ya estaba lista, solo se colocaba su capa roja con un bordado en dorado que cubriría su traje de color púrpura apretado por un cinturón, que además tenía unas botas altas hasta el muslo y una diadema de alas de oro alrededor de las orejas.

Levy tenía como ropa un short de mezclilla, con un cinturón en el cual portaba una especie de estuche el cual contenía un juego de bolígrafos mágicos artefactos esénciale para su magia de escritura sólida, un top amarillo y sobre este un chaleco corto de color negro.

Por último la peli-purpura Kinana, ella viste unos pantalones negros largos, blusa de tirantes negra y un par de botas militares mismos que en estos momentos ataba sus cordones, en esta acción hizo relucir unos guantes negros que tenía en ambas manos.

.

.

En las tribunas un grupo de chicas conversaba, siendo estas, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Lissana, Laky y por último Lucy quien reía por un comentario algo gracioso dicho por Juvia.

-¡Levy!- Jet canturreaba y animaba a su amiga quien estaba por protagonizar uno de los duelos de este día del torneo. Olvidándose por completo de su mejor amigo Droy quien también tenía su pelea el día de hoy.

.

.

En el salón VIP.

-a disculpa, parece que eres amigo de mi hija, un gusto, soy Layla Heartfilia, madre de Lucy- decía la rubia la cual lucía un hermoso y lujoso vestido tinto.

-a disculpe, no quería…- el pelirrosa se disculpaba, a la vez que estaba sorprendido al ver la clara semejanza de Lucy con su madre.

-parece que ya se presentaron- decía Mavis quien llegaba junto a una joven de cabello suelto y de color jade.

-lo siento, soy Natsu Dragneel y hoy estaré a cargo de su guardia - el pelirrosa se presentaba.

-es un gusto, estamos bajo tu cuidado- respondían tanto Layla como la peli-jade que recién llegaba con un tono y forma totalmente formal y con aires de "realeza".

_**-**_¿y tú eres?- Natsu totalmente ignorante.

-deberías ser más educado, ella es…- Mavis intervenía mientras se le pintaba una sonrisa al informarle a Natsu y revelar la identidad de la chicas de cabello Jade.

.

.

-Comencemos con el primer duelo de este día, en esta ocasión se enfrentaran Droy vs. Max- Jason.

Los mencionados ocupaban sus puestos en el campo de pelea, ambos combatientes sonreía de tal manera que era obvio su confianza, para cada uno de ellos el perder no cruzaba por sus cabezas.

-¡que la última ronda normal, varonil! ¡COMIENCE!- Jason, exclamaba y recalcaba lo dicho al final.

-¡Plant Magic: Punch (planta mágica, golpe)! – Droy sacaba de sus bolcillos una especie de semillas mágicas, misma que arrojó al aire, y de esta acción lianas con forma de puño golpeaban al azar al suelo.

-¡SAND WALL (pared de arena)! – Max mientras alzaba su mano derecha y luego apuntaba hacia el frente donde estaba su oponente, y defenderse. Los nidillos de planta chocaban contra la pared de arena.

Ambos magos comenzaba con su pelea, al mismo tiempo que una explosión de gritos de emoción de todos los espectadores.

.

.

En una sala VIP en la cual se encontraban Natsu, Mavis y dos invitadas especiales.

-te la presento, ella es Hisui E. Fiore, princesa de Fiore- Mavis informaba la identidad de la chica al joven pelirrosa.

Pese a tal posición que ostenta Hisui como parte de la nobleza esto no pareció impresionar mucho a Natsu.

-princesa- Natsu, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ladeaba asía su lado derecho su cabeza en señal de analizar lo dicho, hasta que se puso por un momento pálido, en señal de captar la importancia de este pedido.

-PRINCESA- pronunciaba con mayor fuerza Natsu.

-como ya se te informó, estarás a cargo de la seguridad de Layla Heartfilia y Hisui E. Fiore en su estadía en la academia. La princesa se presentara al final del día dando un importante anuncio y la acompañaras- Mavis.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo podían escucharse las colisiones de los ataques de los magos que combatían en estos momentos en la arena, mezclado con las voces y bullicio de los mismos espectadores.

15 minutos después, dicho tema de que Natsu será guardaespaldas se había dado por terminado y justo ahora, Mavis Vermillion, Layla Heartfilia y Hisui E. Fiore tomaban el té mientras veían el duelo que aún continuaba, por su parte Natsu estaba de frente a la vasta ventana y analizaba la misma pelea, por un momento el joven pelirrosa desvió su vista al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros de clase en las tribunas y prestaba mayor atención a Ultear la cual parecía a penas unírseles, después cerro los ojos y la imagen de dos pequeñas jóvenes, una de cabello azul y la otra de color rosado aparecía en su mente.

-hoy se enfrentaran… Wendy, Meredy, den lo mejor- Natsu.

.

.

-¡Sand Spear! (lanza de arena)- Max. Una lanza de arena se formaba desde los aires y esta comenzaba a precipitarse en dirección de Droy.

-¡Plant Magic: Three! (planta mágica: árbol)- Droy aventaba al suelo frente de él una semilla del tamaño de una bola de billar e instantáneamente un árbol de gran magnitud germinaba y como si fuese un escudo verde, bloqueaba el ataque de Max. El crujir de las ramas y la caída de la arena acompañada de una extensa nube de polvo eran notables.

-¡Droy responde perfectamente al ataque de Max y logra contrarrestar el ataque!- Jason.

Max aprovechaba la cortina de polvo causada por su ataque y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia Droy y comenzar una lucha de corto alcance, por su parte Droy estaba alerta para cualquier tipo de ataque, pero la cortina de polvo no le permitía tener una visión clara, no hasta que pudo ver como la silueta de un puño y de este mismo un golpe de Max impactaba en el rostro de Droy.

La pelea se había pasado a ser una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, era claro el dominio de Max, este hacia retroceder en todo momento a Droy en su intercambio de golpes.

Pero algo que no había notado Max y es que cada vez que Droy retrocedía o esquivaba un golpe de su adversario dejaba caer disimuladamente una de sus semillas mágicas. Llego el momento en que Droy se separó considerablemente de Max.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- Max mientras sonreía lleno de confianza.

-esto es lo que quería… ¡Plant Magic: Garden! (Plantas Mágicas: Jardín)- Droy puso en acción su estrategia y un sin número de plantas y árboles de todo tipo germinaban rodeando por completo a Max, esto provocó que obstruyera su visión, y cuando este quiso moverse varias lianas salían de bajo de él y subían por sus pies hasta que rodearon su cuerpo por completo, dejándolo inmóvil.

-parece que yo he ganado- Droy decía confiado a la vez que varias plantas desaparecían formando un camino libre, para acercarse a Max y dar el golpe final.

-¡Plant Magic: Super-Punch! (Planta Magica: Super-Golpe)- Droy arrojaba una semilla al suelo y de esta salía un árbol con forma de un puño el cual acertaba su golpe a Max, lo que pasó a continuación dejó perplejo a Droy. La figura de un Max riendo se desvanecía en un montón de arena.

-¡¿un clon de arena?!- pensaba Droy bastante sorprendido.

-¡Sand Rebellion!(Rebelión de Arena)- Max aparecía a espaldas de Droy y un tornado de arena salía disparado e impactaba en el mismo. Droy era arrastrado por el la fuerza del ataque hasta impactar contra el muro que rodea la área de pelea, la combinación del golpe por el ataque de Max y el golpe por colisionar con el muro dejó completamente fuera de combate a Droy.

-la estrategia de Droy fue bastante creativa pero, esto es un claro ejemplo de no bajar la guardia antes de tiempo, Max pudo ver atreves de las intenciones de su contrincante y dar un giro al combate, y así lograr pasar a la siguiente ronda- Jason.

-ejejejeje- Max mientras celebraba bastante feliz el haber vencido a Droy.

.

.

En el vestidor de chicas.

A través de una lacrima visión que ocupaba una esquina del mismo vestidor las cuatro chicas podían ver como la lucha de Max vs. Droy terminaba y un nudo en la garganta aparecía en las mismas cuatro chicas, al parecer, el sentir cada vez más cerca su lucha generaba nervios.

-somos las siguientes- Kinana de una manera alegre rompía el momento incomodo mientras apretaba llena de confianza ambos puños.

Estas palabras destensó el ambiente –sí, tienes razón- Levy quien se dio un golpe en ambas mejillas con sus palmas de las manos respondía motivada. Esto era visto por unas sonrientes Wendy y Meredy.

.

.

En el palco de comentaristas.

-ahora como siguiente pelea tenemos a, Levy Mcgarden vs. Kinana Cubellius- Jason con su peculiar hiperactividad.

Kinana quien se había adelantado a Levy permanecía en el centro de la arena, en el área de combate, la peli-morada ajustaba sus guantes de pelea y miraba hacia el corredor donde de este por fin salía Levy, la cual tenía una mirada llena de confianza y motivación en sí misma, cosa que logró identificar y alegrar a Kinana.

-bien, las dos combatientes están en la arena, todos prepárense para la segunda ronda de este día, ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!- Jason.

-¡YEAAH!- gritos de todo el público.

-¡Breaking Stones! (Ruptura de Piedras)- Kinana realizaba un paso firme causando el destrozo del suelo con un radio que abarcaba a ambas chicas, pero esta acción causó que Levy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, lo cual fue aprovechado por Kinana quien prosiguió a avanzar a toda velocidad hacia la peli-azul para una pelea de corto alcance.

Todos en la arena tenían una expresión de sorpresa al ver como Kinana, la peculiar chica dulce y amable por lo regular, daba a relucir su experiencia en artes marciales. Golpe, golpe, patada, esta secuencia era repetida en varias ocasiones por la peli-morada, Levy por alguna manera podía esquivar los ataques pero con dificultad.

En una zona elevada en las tribunas.

-eso es bastante bueno, saber de tus propias debilidades y compensarlos de alguna manera, la magia de Kinana es poco dinámica y lo compensó con habilidades físicas, en este caso de artes marciales- Natsu daba el análisis de esta pelea desde el palco VIP, mientras se alegraba de saber que al parecer todos los alumnos de Fairy Tail conocen de sus propias debilidades y las compensan de la mejor manera.

-¡Solid Script: Guard! (Guion Solido: Guardia) Levy tomaba de su estuche que portaba en su cintura, y tomaba uno de sus pinceles mágico, ella escribía en el aire la palabra "Guard". Esta palabra se transforma en una especie de barrera que la cubría para protegerse de los ataques de su oponente.

Una serie de combinaciones de golpes chocaban en dicho escudo, Kinana tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y comenzó con una nueva serie de golpes pero con mayor velocidad. El escudo no cedía para nada, la peli-morada retrocedía y al mismo tiempo con ambas manos golpeaba al suelo, generando solo vibraciones, que solo Levy podía percibir.

-¡Stones Bullet! (piedras bala)- Kinana, en este nuevo ataque un cubo de tierra emergía del suelo donde los golpes habían impactado, después este mismo cubo se fragmento en pequeñas esferas de piedra, después, estos mismos salían disparados a Levy a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Solid Script: Slime! (Guion Solido: Limo/baba)- Levy al ver como la esfera que la rodeaba y protegía de las balas de piedra se debilitaba por la lluvia del mismo ataque, llenaba el interior de una especie de gelatina verde slime. La esfera cedía al ataque de Kinana, pero el ataque de la pelimorada frenaba en seco al momento de entrar en contacto con la materia gelatinosa, esto protegía a Levy por completo la cual no podía ser vista ya que se encontraba sumergida en el mismo material viscoso.

De pronto, dicho material explotaba dejando escapar una llamarada azul, la cual tenía como objetivo a Kinana, se trataba de Levy quien respondía el ataque, -¡Solid Script: Fire! (Guion Solido: Fuego)-

Kinana por su parte esperaba a que el ataque se acercara un poco más, cuando llegó a la distancia que deseaba…

-¡YAAa!- Kinana soltaba un golpe al aire frente de ella, al lugar donde la llamarada se acercaba, una onda de choque salía de su puño, esto apago por completo el fuego.

-¡WOOO!- es la expresión que tenían todos los presentes, esto hasta tenía bastante sorprendido a Natsu.

-¡COOOOOOL!- Jason. Palabra más que suficiente para describir tal acción.

En el área de batalla. Kinana y Levy se miraban la una a la otra, estaba más que claro quien dominaba hasta el momento esta pelea.

Este pequeño momento de quietud terminó cuando Levy tomaba todos sus plumines mágicos, cuatro en cada mano, los cuales alternaba entre los dedos.

A gran velocidad Levy comenzaba a escribir en el aire, con ocho lápices mágicos, un gran número de símbolos parecían y estos comenzaban a formar una especie de pared. Ante tal acción Kinana veía incrédula la barrera que seguía aumentando su área.

De repente por su parte Levy terminaba de escribir y… -¡Solid Script: Brainstorming! (Guion Solido: Lluvia de ideas)- Levy gritaba su ataque a la vez que con su mano derecha apuntaba a su oponente Kinana.

Kinana podía ver como de manera masiva las runas escritas por Levy comenzaban a salir disparadas hacia su persona.

-¡STONE MONOLITH! (Piedra Monolito)- Kinana a la vez que daba un pisotón en frente suyo sobre el suelo, provocando un pequeño sismo, perceptible por todos los presentes, acompañado de este fenómeno un pilar de piedra emergía frente suyo y comenzaba a recibir el ataque de Levy, el monolito actuaba como un escudo y contenía la tan incesante lluvia de runas mágicas. Este choque de ambas técnicas comenzaba a crear una cortina de polvo y sin mencionar de las detonaciones tras el impacto en serie de las runas con el muro de piedra. Esto se mantuvo por unos minutos más, hasta que la lluvia de runas terminó y el polvo comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando a la vista el monolito invocado por Kinana se estaba desboronando por causa del ataque de runas, y a espaldas de este permanecía una Kinana bastante arañada y exhausta con las ropas ligeramente rasgadas, al parecer el monolito no fue suficiente para protegerla del ataque.

-estoy en mi limite- Kinana respiraba pesadamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y después caía al suelo.

-¡esto es todo! ¡La ganadora… Levy Mcgarden!- Jason.

-bien hecho Levy-chan- Lucy alegre por la pelea que su amiga pudo ganar.

-LEVY- Jet con lágrimas de felicidad canturreaba la hazaña de su amiga.

.

.

En el palco VIP.

-hmmm, ya veo Kinana aún no controla el flujo de su mana (energía mágica), ahora comprendo por qué sus ataques eran formidables, pero al último se quedó sin energía para defenderse- Natsu se llevaba una mano al mentón y comprendía el por qué Kinana, quien había demostrado señal de ganar esta ronda, fue vencida.

-Natsu-san, usted sabe mucho, a mí también me había parecido raro que Kinana hubiese perdido, si en todo momento domino la pelea y demostraba una gran capacidad- Hisui E. Fiore quien escuchó lo que decía Natsu, al parecer el pelirrosa no se dio cuenta que hablaba solo y todos en la habitación escucharon sus palabras, comprendiendo mejor el resultado de este duelo.

-en serio Natsu, no quieres ser maestro en Fairy Tail- las palabras de la pequeña Mavis hicieron sentir escalofríos en Natsu, y por parte de las invitadas Layla Heartfilia y Hisui E. Fiore tenían una expresión de asombro.

.

.

-¡por fin el torneo regular está por terminar para pasar a la siguiente fase! ¡Pero ahora, como última pelea tenemos a… Wendy Dragneel vs. Meredy Dragneel! ¡Una pelea entre hermanas!- Jason

Las susodichas se encontraban en el corredor que da para el área de pelea, ambas pequeñas estaban mirando hacia el final del corredor y podían escuchar el canturreo del público.

-den lo mejor de ustedes- decía una Levy quien se retiraba junto Kinana la cual la tenía abrasada a su costado para que pudiera caminar, ya que estaba bastante debilitada por tener su energía mágica baja.

-Natsu las estará mirando- esto último lo dijo con una delicada voz Kinana, a la vez que una sonrisa soñadora aparecía en los rostros de Wendy y Meredy.

-¡AYE!- Wendy y Meredy mientras se imaginaban a Natsu dándoles unas palmaditas en la cabeza de manera de felicitación.

-JAJAJA- rieron ligeramente Levy y Kinana mientras se retiraban.

.

.

En otra área de las tribunas de la arena Fairy, Evergreen tenía una expresión seria, y que demostraba en ciertas ocasiones un gestos de fastidio e impaciencia, la peli-castaña miraba a los alrededores, al parecer estaba en busca de cierta persona en especial.

-¿Dónde podrá estar…?- Evergreen mientras se mordía su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha.

.

.

Tanto Wendy como Meredy ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares para dar comienzo a esta pelea, una ligera corriente de aire se sentía en todo el campo del área de pelea, esta briza jugaba con la cabellera de ambas pequeñas, ambas solo se miraban con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro.

-¡todos listo para esta última ronda! ¡A LUCHAAAAR!- Jason.

Algo extraño pasaba en el centro de pelea, pese al campanazo de inicio de la pelea, ambas chicas permanecían quietas en sus respectivos lugares.

Un silencio abrumador atesto todo el coliseo, tanto el público como Jason el comentarista se contagiaron del silencio de las dos pequeñas, pero momentos después… De repente Wendy alzaba su brazo derecho y el izquierdo apuntando al suelo.

\- no me digas que…- decía un pelirrosa bastante exaltado.

-¡Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze: Deus Corona (aumento de las resistencias elementales, Deus Corona)! ¡Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze: Deus Eques (aumento de habilidad física, Deus Eques! ¡Ile Arms, Ile Armor, Ile Vernier! ¡Encantar!- Wendy rápidamente recitaba varios conjuros, mientras era rodeada por un torbellino de viento y a la vez comenzaba a emanar un ligero brillo. Este hechizo permite al usuario aumentar todas sus capacidades en defensa, ataque y además en su físico.

-¡Maguilty Sodom!- Meredy por su parte comenzaba a invocar una serie de espadas de Luz en el aire, estaba lista para defenderse de cualquier cosa.

Wendy salía del torbellino y miraba frente de ella a Meredy que atrás de esta y en lo alto la acompañaban unas cincuenta espadas traslucidas que emanaban un brillo azul.

Meredy apuntaba con su mano a Wendy, todas las espadas comenzaron a ir en contra de la peliazul.

-¡Whirlwind Sphere (Torbellino Esfera)¡- Wendy sin pensarlo inmediatamente se defendió y una esfera de aire la rodeaba, las espadas luminosas al entrar en contacto con la defensa de aire de Wendy se fragmentaban, una tras otra, el ataque de Meredy no podía atravesar la defensa de un tan denso aire.

Después Wendy extendía sus brazos formando un semicírculo y expandiendo la esfera que la rodeaba, este abarcaba mayor espacio, por fin este desaparecía junto al gran número de espadas luminosas, esto generó una pequeña lluvia de copos luminosos.

-bien Wendy, es hora de ir en serio- Meredy.

-¡Maguilty Sense: Kankaku Rinku (enlace sensorial)!- Meredy extendía su palma de la mano derecha, esta brillaba de un color violeta, de repente un rayo salió disparado hacia Wendy, pero este rayo desapareció antes de que llegase a su objetivo.

Wendy miraba atónita esta acción, pero le restó importancia y comenzó su ataque.

-¡Wind Kick (Patada de Viento)!- Wendy a una gran velocidad se acercó a Meredy y conectaba una patada al costado derecho de la pelirrosa.

Por su parte Meredy pudo bloquear el ataque con un pequeño escudo de color violeta que apareció en ese mismo costado, la patada de Wendy fue frenada casi de inmediato, en esa misma posición la peli-azul hizo un nuevo movimiento.

-¡Wind Claws (Garras de Viento)!- Wendy atacaba con unas navajas de aire que salían al hacer una especie de manotazo con su mano derecha que tenía libre.

Esto pudo ser visto claramente por Meredy pero opto por recibir el ataque, las navajas de aire chocaban con la pequeña pelirrosada, la cual salía deslizándose por el suelo, esto generó un fuerte golpe por parte del ataque de Wendy, además de varios raspones en el cuerpo por causa del arrastre por el suelo.

Unos minutos después Meredy se incorporaba a la vez que tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, Wendy no entendía el motivo de tal sonrisa, pero después pudo saber la razón.

Una especie de pulsera de luz violeta aparecía en la muñeca de la mano izquierda de Wendy misma que comenzó a brillar.

-en que momento fue que…- Wendy se preguntaba pero pudo saber en qué momento, fue exactamente el ataque de rayo que Meredy lanzo y desapareció, pero al parecer fue porque dio en su objetivo y no porque se haya fallado.

\- Maguilty Sense: Kankaku Rinku o Enlace Sensorial, me permite sincronizar los sentidos de mi objetivo con los míos, si recibo algún daño de mi enemigo, este también recibirá el mismo daño- Meredy explicaba el cómo funcionaba su magia.

Justo cuando Meredy decía todo esto un brillo rodeo todo el cuerpo de Wendy, instantes después ligeros cortes sobre su piel aparecían, en su vestimenta ciertas partes se rasgaron, y por si fuera poco sintió un duro golpe en su vientre, exactamente donde había conectado el golpe da las Garras de Viento a Meredy.

-GUAP- este era el gesto de dolor por parte de Wendy, esta se tocaba el estómago. –¿Mi hechizo de defensa no funcionó?- era lo que también se preguntaba Wendy, como pudo sufrir daño si previamente había realizado un combo de hechizos de los cuales uno era para el aumento de la defensa.

Pero después Wendy era la que ahora sonreía, una luz verdosa la rodeaba y sus heridas de hace momentos se desvanecían este era efecto de su magia de sanación Deus Eques.

-¡¿QUE?!- Meredy sorprendida.

-esto es solo el comienzo- Wendy.

-¡WOOOO!- los espectadores estaban bastante emocionados ante la pelea que las dos pequeñas protagonizaban.

-si no puedo ganar esta pelea, no tendré oportunidad alguna contra Erza y Ultear- decían ambas chicas a la vez que se lanzaban al ataque, Erza Scarlet y Ultear Dragneel era su muro a vencer. Y más al saber cómo ambas chicas pudieron vencer a dos oponentes a la vez y de qué manera.

-¡Maguilty Rays! (Rayos Maguilty)- Meredy. Cientos de rayos eran enviados a la pequeña Wendy.

-¡Ile Vernier!- Wendy, a una velocidad como de viento huracanado se movía y esquivaba todos los rayos del ataque de Meredy y se acercaba a la misma, al acortar la distancia, la maga de viento estaba frente de su "hermana".

-¡Surappu-fū (Palmada de Viento)!- Wendy soltaba un doblete de golpes con ambas palmas de la mano, acertando un golpe en la mejilla izquierda de Meredy y en el hombro derecho.

-¡WYAA!- Meredy al recibir el ataque y causaba que retrocediera algunos pasos. Este daño también afecto a Wendy por el hechizo de enlace que aún le afectaba, pero nuevamente su magia de sanación se activaba y se recuperaba nuevamente.

Meredy veía esto mientras jadeaba un poco por el cansancio, sabía que su magia de enlace no funcionaría en esta ocasión. Así que anulo tal hechizo.

Meredy se recuperaba levemente y alzaba su brazo derecho y su mano izquierda apuntaba al frente.

-¡Maguilty Sense: Zero Kankaku (cero sentidos)!- Meredy se aplicaba a sí misma el hechizo sensorial anulando sus propios sentidos.

-¡Maguilty Sodom! Meredy después invocaba en cada mano una espada traslucida de ligero color azul, y se lanzó al ataque.

Meredy lanzaba varias estocadas hacia el cuerpo de Wendy, la joven peli-azul esquivaba cada una de ellas, esto se repitió por unos minutos más hasta que Wendy en un rápido movimiento saltaba y con impulso del aire creo un pequeño torbellino bajo sus pies que permitieron que se elevara y retroceder un poco.

Meredy estaba a unos siete metros de una Wendy quien por fin estaba en tierra firme. Rápidamente Meredy se dirigió al ataque, esto sorprendió a Wendy, Wendy prosiguió en reunir unas especies de navaja de viento en ambas manos y cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. A Meredy no le importó y sin dudarlo comenzó a atacar.

Las espadas luminosas chocaban con las navajas de viento, pero las espadas no avanzaron nada, estas se mantuvieron fijas y estáticas. Meredy seguía presionando con fuerza, levemente comisaron sus espadas a hundirse en la defensa de Wendy, pero al entrar directamente en contacto con la capa de aire sus mangas y parte de su capa roja se desgarraban por la fuerza de centrifugado del viento, luego pequeños cortes aparecían en su piel. Manos, antebrazos y ambas mejillas presentaban pequeños cortes, pero Meredy no mostraba señal alguna de dolor.

-¡Meredy detente!- Wendy hablaba y advertía a la pelirrosa para desistiera de su ataque.

-no, no me rendiré, estoy bastante cerca de lograrlo, ya seas tú, Ultear o Erza, las venceré y ganare este torneo- era lo que Meredy mas deseaba, quería demostrar a Ultear y más que a nada a Natsu lo fuerte que se había hecho y que era lo suficiente madura para defender sola, que confiaran en ella

Esto generó una pequeña sonrisa acompañado de una risa a Wendy, era exactamente lo mismo que la pequeña peliazul pensaba y también quería demostrar – solo te falta una cosa para realmente madurar y es saber lo que se siente ser derrotado- decía Wendy quien brevemente deshacía el cuerpo de viento que componía su defensa y…

Meredy se molestó un poco por el comentario, y lanzo amabas espadas hacia Wendy y después rápidamente atacaba con una serie de rayos con su magia de Maguilty Rays! (Rayos Maguilty).

\- ¡Ten no Mets…! ¡Shoha Tenkūsen ( Magia del dr… Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo)!- Wendy intencionalmente acorto el nombre de su ataque, ella extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo una barrera rápida con forma de viento, lo que comenzó a rodearla y bloquear los ataques de Meredy, después esta misma barrera crecía hasta rodear también a Meredy para evitar que escape. Luego, movió sus brazos en dirección de la pelirrosa, esto provocó que las paredes de viento se acercará a Meredy chocando completamente en su ser.

Esta acción ocasionó un pequeño estallido acompañado de una extensa capa de polvo, misma que después se desvanecía lentamente, hasta dejar al descubierto un pequeño cráter en el cual estaba Meredy.

-¡esto a acab….!- estaba Jason por dar el gane a Wendy cuando.

Una Meredy malherida trataba de reincorporar del cráter en la acción esta comenzaba atabalearse un poco hasta cuando por fin estuvo de pie.

-esto… aun... no ha… acabad…- decía entrecortadamente Meredy pero el cansancio por la pelea causó que finalmente callera.

-¡esto es increíble, estas jóvenes nos demostraron una gran batalla! ¡La ganadora de esta última ronda es… Wendy Dragneel!-Jason gritaba/hablaba, a la vez que una serie de fuegos pirotécnicos estallaban en los cielos junto con una lluvia de confeti.

En el área de pelea Wendy se acercaba a Meredy y con un hechizo de curación al parecer, Meredy despertaba y era recibida por una sonrisa de Wendy junto un grito de todo el mundo.

-bien hecho- Wendy animaba a Meredy.

-¡HI!- Meredy.

.

.

En dos lugares al mismo tiempo…

-me siento orgulloso(a) de ellas- Ultear y Natsu decían en dos locaciones diferentes al mismo tiempo mientras tenían una sonrisa de orgullo por sus dos pequeñas hermanas.

.

.

-¡por fin podemos pasar a la siguiente fase de este torneo y para eso…!- Jason anunciaba a la vez que al frente de cada persona del público e incluso los propios alumnos aparecía un pequeño tablero mágico.

-frente a ustedes hay un panel donde muestra diversas opciones de los tipos de pelea que quisieran ver, seleccionen lo que les gustaría ver y las mayor votadas serán las peleas para la semifinal- Jason.

-al término de su selección serán presentados los sorteos correspondientes para seleccionar a los combatientes- Jason.

Este anuncio lleno de emoción a todo el mundo, incluso a las persona que veían la trasmisión desde su hogar, trabajo, etc., etc.

Así todo el mundo comenzó la selección de los tipos de combate que quería ver.

.

.

En un corredor caminaban Mavis, Layla, Hisui, las cuales eran escoltadas por Natsu.

-todo listo. Pueden pasar- decía Natsu mientras abría una puerta, e ingresaban Hisui, Layla y Mavis a esta habitación.

.

.

-todos han terminado de seleccionar los tipos de pelea, ahora nuestra invitada nos hará el favor de seleccionar quienes serán los participantes de las peleas ya seleccionadas- Jason decía a la vez que daba el pase al frente a Hisui E. Fiore, Mavis, Layla y Natsu permanecían un paso atrás de la princesa.

Todo el mundo se sorprendía y ponía de pie en forma de respeto hacia su majestad la princesa Hisui, entonces todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y canturriar el nombre de la princesa. Después seso el ajetreo del público ante el mensaje que estaba por dar la princesa.

-buen día tengan todos, yo Hisui E. Fiore me siento honrada de estar en esta mágica ciudad de Magnolia y más en su prestigiosa Academia Fairy Tail, en lo que va de este torneo de magia hemos presenciado grandes batalla, lo cual continuara hasta el final del mismo, recuerde este torneo es para fomentar la cooperación y el crecimiento de estos estudiantes, sin difundir la violencia, y lo más importante la ciudad de Crocus los esperara para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, así que todos den al igual que yo todo lo mejor en esta celebración- Hisui.

Todo el mundo comenzó nuevamente una lluvia de aplausos y gritos de alegría.

-ahora continuemos con el sorteo de las semifinales, y para esto quiero que me acompañe mi querida madrina Layla Heartfilia. La madre de Lucy caminaba y se colocaba al lado de Hisui.

Esto era visto por todos los compañeros de clase de Lucy con gran sorpresa, el tipo de relación que tenía Lucy y su familia con la realeza.

-¡MAMÁ!- decía con asombro y un poco avergonzada Lucy ante la mirada de sus compañeros y pensaba –si viniste a verme- con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Una gran pantalla aparecía en el centro de la arena Fairy, al mismo tiempo que un panel mágico en las manos de Hisui y Layla, ambas damas presionaban el tablero y los resultados comenzaron a aparecer en la lacrima visión:

**.**

**SEMIFINALES, RAMA VARONIL.**

Triple Threat Match, una pelea con tres combatientes.

Singles Match, la pelea siguiente es uno contra uno.

**SEMIFINALES RAMA FEMENIL.**

Triple Threat Match, una pelea con tres combatientes.

Triple Threat Match, una pelea con tres combatientes.

**.**

-El público sí que quiere continuar con la emisión de este torneo- decía Layla con un tono delicado, solo audible para Hisui.

-los tipos de pelea ya fueron seleccionados, ahora para terminar se realizara el sorteo aleatorio para ver que competidores participaran en el mismo- Hisui. Nuevamente la princesa y Layla presionaban el tablero mágico, y nombres de los participantes comenzaban a salir en forma de ruleta en su categoría correspondiente.

-Mavis por favor pasa y detén la ruleta- Hisui invitaba a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil a este momento de adrenalina, todo mundo estaba expectante del sorteo, y más por parte de los estudiantes clasificados a estas semifinales.** (ost Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014).**

Mavis llegaba al tablero y decía – no hay otra cosa más que decir, solo den lo mejor- la rubia presionaba el tablero y los resultados fueron:

**SEMIFINALES, RAMA VARONIL.**

**Triple Threat Match,** Laxus Dreyar vs. Alzcak Connell vs. Max Alors

**Singles Match,** Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster.

**.**

**SEMIFINALES RAMA FEMENIL.**

**Triple Threat Match**, Erza Scarlet vs. Lucy Heartfilia vs. Cana Alberona.

**Triple Threat Match**, Wendy Dragneel vs. Levy Mcgarden vs. Ultear Dragneel.

Los resultados aparecían, junto al estallido de gritos del público y nuevamente un nuevo espectáculo pirotécnico. Hisui, Layla y Mavis se despedían del público y abandonaban el palco de comentaristas.

.

.

En cierto lugar Gray el alquimista de hielo tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, aunque quería enfrentarse a Natsu en la final, vencerlo en la semifinal y lograr ganar el torneo le entusiasmaba más.

Por otro lado, Laxus no parecía contento, al parecer sus oponentes no parecían ser algún problema, y solo pensaba en enfrentarse a Natsu en la final.

Y con respecto a las chicas todas solo tenían una expresión de confianza, cada una solo pensaba en vencer, llegar a la final y ser ganadoras del torneo.

La moneda era lanzada al aire y el torneo interno de magia del festival de Fairy Tail estaba por culminar.

.

.

.

Ciudad de Era, Consejo Mágico.

-que mal día para llevar a cabo la reunión- decía Org miembro del consejo mágico el cual daba ojeada a varios papeles.

-es de extrema emergencia- decía Gran Doma, poniendo orden en la sala de reunión.

-se ha reportado que el día de ayer el pueblo de "Onibus" cerca de la zona montañosa de Magnolia fue atacada por el mismo gremio oscuro de reportes anteriores- decía un joven peliazul.

-en este momento se está llevando a cabo el festival de Fairy Tail, eso es un problema- decía un pequeño hombre de avanzada edad de nombre Shitou Yajima.

-mmmm, enviamos a los caballeros de la runa o…- Yuri decía otro anciano pero de mucho mayor edad que Shitou Yajima, pero fue interrumpido.

-esto es un verdadero problema, yo propondría que fuesen Makarov Dreyar y Gildarts Clive, ya que realmente es una emergencia- daba su punto de vista y solución rápida al problema el mismo joven peliazul, mismo quien había convocado al parecer la reunión.

-ellos tiene otro asunto que tratar- contra decía Org algo nervioso.

-estamos hablando de un gremio oscuro, ocupamos a alguien especializado en combate y creo que Mavis la presidenta de estudiantes es más que suficiente para la misión actual en Magnolia- decía el mismo peliazul.

-pero…- Org.

-¡Silencio!- Gran Doma, toda la sala permanecía en un fúnebre silencio.

-estoy de acuerdo, infórmeles a Makarov Dreyar y Gildarts Clive que se movilicen a Onibus, es todo, termina esta sesión- decía Gran Doma a laves que se retiraba al igual que algunos de los demás miembros del concejo.

-Muy bien todo va de acuerdo al plan- decía para sí mismo el peliazul, el más joven del Concejo Mágico.


	19. Las semifinales

Capitulo XIX: Las semifinales.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, las grandes y esponjosas nubes se movían a toda velocidad a causa de un viento salvaje, el ruido ocasionado por el correr de los ríos y las olas alborotadas chocaban contra la costa. Esto es un poco de los paisajes que alberga la floreciente ciudad de Magnolia.

Y lo más sobresaliente de este paisaje, es la Academia Fairy Tail ubicado cerca de la costa de la ciudad y más por su coliseo nombrado Fairy, el cual esta albergaba el torneo de magia de este festival con una estructura bastante llamativa, en estos momentos desbocaba un eco de alegría.

-¡todo el mundo esté listo para este día, porque las tan esperadas semifinales están por comenzar!- Jason hablaba a la vez que en un cambio de vista panorámica de la arena Fairy se podía apreciar un escenario, el cual ocupaba el campo de batalla y en el mismo un pequeño espectáculo de porristas se llevaba a cabo, dando apertura al inicio de este día de las semifinales, del Torneo Interno de Magia.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar completamente desconocido. Un grupo de tres personas estaban reunidas, frente a una proyección mágica.

-sí, todo está listo, solo falta algunos ligeros retoques finales- hablaba al parecer un hombre de piel bronceada y que además sonreía reluciendo sus colmillos filosos.

-bien, fue muy fácil hacer que el concejo siguiera mi plan, la ocasión está a nuestro favor, no fallen, entendido- decía con una voz distorsionada, la entidad oscura transmitida por la proyección mágica.

Al término del mensaje la imagen desapareció.

-mañana será el día en que tomaremos venganza, todo será destruido cuando nos ágamos de The Tower Vector- decía una voz más gruesa perteneciente a un hombre que estaba de espaldas y lo que sobre salía era su pelo blanco, este sujeto estaba acompañado por dos personas más pero solo sus siluetas eran notables por la poca luminosidad del lugar.

.

.

En Magnolia.

Esta escena se desarrolla en la oficina del director de la Academia Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, quien estaba reunido junto con todos los maestros de la Academia, y la presidenta del concejo estudiantil Mavis Vermillion.

-los he reunido hoy por que hemos recibido una petición del concejo, a mí y al subdirector Gildarts- Makarov decía en un tono serio, clara señal de que el tema a tratar es realmente importante.

-uhhh- era una expresión de fastidio por parte de Gildarts.

-es mejor que dejes las bromas, esto es bastante serio- Makarov.

-lo siento es mi culpa- decía un Gildarts ahora con una expresión de seriedad.

-bien, el concejo a pedido que yo y Gildarts partamos de inmediato a Onibus, en este informe se detalla que la ciudad fue atacada por el mismo gremio oscuro que ha estado haciendo estos actos de terrorismo, no podemos ignorar que estos gremios oscuros sigan atacando a gente inocente, así que entiendo por qué quieren que yo y Gildarts vallamos, si son ellos los detendremos de una vez por todas- Makarov a la vez que posicionaba ambas manos sobre su escritorio.

\- ¡Onibus ¡eso está bastante cerca de Magnolia- respondía exaltado Macao uno de los maestros presentes.

-con el festival desarrollándose en estos momentos… que mal momento- Wakava.

-esto realmente es un problema, además que la misión actual que tenemos es de desmantelar el arma, The Tower Vector, deberíamos posponer esta misión- hablaba una mujer de avanzada edad, de cabello rosado y largo, siendo la enfermera de la academia.

-no podemos cancelarlo, los preparativos ya están listos, además, tenemos que deshacernos de esa cosa sin lugar a dudas, por eso en nuestra ausencia Mavis Vermillion estará a cargo de esta misión, la destrucción de The Tower Vector y todos los maestros la apoyaran en esta labor y no olviden contamos con la ayuda de los caballeros de la runa- Makarov, estas palabras sorprendieron a todos los maestros de la academia presentes.

-aye, sin duda alguna cumpliré con esta misión- respondió con seriedad la pequeña rubia de cabellos rizados Mavis Vermillion.

-confió en todos ustedes… se levanta esta sesión- Makarov.

Makarov y Gildarts se retiraban de la oficina, ambos adultos estaban ya listos para partir rumbo a Onibus, (ciudad ferroviaria ubicada en la zona montañosa de la frontera de Magnolia) listos para cumplir la misión pedida por el Concejo Mágico.

\- ¡tengo un hambre del demonio! - decía para sí mismo Gildarts, a la vez que se colocaba una gabardina negra y sonreía en señal de ansiedad de enfrentarse a los miembros del gremio oscuro.

.

.

\- ¡está todo listo para comenzar!... como primera pelea tenemos la batalla Triple Threat Match Femenil (pelea con tres combatientes), las competidoras de este primer duelo son: _Erza Scarlet vs. Lucy Heartfilia vs. Cana Alberona_. - Jason.

Las tres chicas estaban en tres distintos puntos de los corredores que conectan con el campo de batalla, las chicas miraban desde su punto de vista hacia el final de su respectivo corredor y comenzaron a caminar para dar comienzo al primer duelo del día.

Lucy viste una minifalda con cinturón que, sujeta tanto un estuche para sus llaves de Espíritus Celestiales, como su minifalda y un mango de un material dorado siendo el látigo celestial Fleuve d'étoiles (rio de las estrellas) que al comienzo de este torneo su madre Layla decidió darle como otro apoyo para sus peleas en este mismo torneo.

Cana lleva un tipo de bikini o top de color negro y sobre este un pequeño chaleco blanco, acompañado de pantalones de pirata también negros, y un gran bolso con plumas al parecer donde guarda sus cartas mágicas. Además de estar usando grandes tacones de color azul oscuro y dos brazaletes y pulseras en cada brazo.

Erza no traía puesto la parte superior habitual de su armadura Heart Kreuz, este era sustituido por un camisón ajustado de color negro y su peculiar falda azul, y botas de color negro.

Las ya mencionadas entraban al campo de combate desde sus respectivos lugares, Lucy tenía una sonrisa risueña, Cana tenía un gesto con demasiada despreocupación ya que tenía ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, y por ultimo ingresaba Erza la cual tenía expresión seria y caminaba al centro de la arena mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

.

.

A cientos de metros de profundidad, en una especie de cueva.

-está hecho, hemos roto el trigésimo segundo sello de los cincuenta sellos de seguridad, si continuamos a este ritmo estará todo listo para mañana- Lahar mientras ojeaba varios papeles de un folder, siendo estos los reportes de avance de esta operación.

En medio de esta cueva de corozal tamaño un gran número de caballeros de la runa y algunos científicos magos, por así decirlo, caminaban de un lado a otro, mientras estos estaban dentro de una gran torre y desvanecían cientos de runas que componían los sellos de bloqueo de The Tower Vector.

Por otra parte, Doranbolt se encontraba en alguno de los pacillos del interior del artefacto y revisaba a los diferentes equipos que se encargaban de desvanecer las runas.

.

.

-está por iniciar- un joven pelirrosa permanecía recargado a una mesa cerca de la ventana de al parecer una habitación con bastantes lujos, se trataba de la sala VIP.

Mientras del otro lado de esa misma habitación Hisui E. Fiore y Layla Heartfilia tomaban el té. La tarea de Natsu sobre vigilancia y protección de las dos jóvenes damas continuaba.

-mira, Lucy ya salió- Hisui mientras apuntaba hacia el lugar donde estaba la rubia ya mencionada.

-es verdad… ¡vamos Lucy! - Layla con una gran sonrisa daba ánimos de aliento a su hija.

Mientras Hisui y Layla seguían con su conversación, Natsu pasaba su vista a cada una de las tres participantes de este primer duelo.

.

.

-las combatientes están lista, pero antes de dar comienzo a la pelea...- Jason a la vez que alzaba un puño al aire, el área de pelea comenzó a temblar, ante los ojos de los espectadores y de las competidoras mostraban duda e incredulidad de esta acción, hasta que pudieron ver que del suelo salían una serie de pilares (estilo romano) sobre toda la área de combate estos se mantenían alejados tres metros de distancia entre pilar y pilar (cada pilar tiene una altura de doce metros y un radio de metro y medio).

El motivo por el cual se agregaron dichos pilares es para aumentar la dificultad de pelea, ya que estos objetos aparentemente ornamentales servirían de obstáculos al momento de esquivar algún ataque o al momento de que algún oponente realizase un ataque el otro competidor pudiese usar los pilares como un escudo, estos obstáculos podían favorecer como dificultar a los participantes por igual.

-esto va tomar un tiempo más de lo esperado- pensaba Lucy Heartfilia.

\- ¡rayos, tendré que modificar mi estrategia conforme a la batalla! - pensaba Cana Alberona.

Por su parte Erza con una postura calmada miraba seriamente a sus oponentes y no prestaba atención a los obstáculos de marfil.

-todos listos… ¡que comience la primera pelea de las semifinales! - Jason mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y tomaba con ambas manos el micrófono.

\- ¡Card Burning (Cartas Incendiarias)! - Cana era la primera en moverse y comenzar el ataque, la peli-castaña sacaba su maso de cartas y comenzaba a lanzar una serie de las mismas a Lucy y Erza, las cartas mientras se dirigían a su objetivo estas se convertían en bolas de fuego.

\- ¡CAMBIO! - Erza invocaba una espada y con esta comenzó a destruir a cada una de las bolas de fuego que se le acercaba.

Lucy por su parte estaba por invocar a unos de sus espíritus celestiales para que neutralizaran el ataque, pero supo de inmediato que no lo lograría a tiempo, así que comenzó a esquivar los ataques como podía, pero una serie más de esferas de fuego que no pudo seguir su ritmo se aproximaban y estaban por golpearla por su espalda.

\- ¡Regulus Impact (impacto de luz) ¡- un joven de melena naranja con un traje negro y de anteojos además de unos anillos de oro en su mano derecha, aparecía de la nada y se encargaba de defender a la rubia.

-Leo- Lucy se alegraba y se sorprendía a la vez, Leo su espíritu celestial de signo del León aparecía, este usaba su propio poder mágico para evitar el desgaste del poder mágico de Lucy.

-hola Lucy, hermosa como siempre, sabes, siempre estoy disponible para ti- decía Leo a la vez que ajustaba sus gafas y un brillo relucía sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa de manera casanova, este tipo de expresión molestó a Lucy.

Tanto Lucy como Erza neutralizaron los ataques de Cana y tras una breve cortina de humo, en el campo de pelea eran visible las combatientes.

-Leo es el más fuerte de los espíritus del zodiaco, así que…- Lucy analizaba la situación que al parecer estaba a su favor y tras mirar a sus rivales Erza y Cana, mantuvo mayor tiempo su atención a la pelirroja.

-Leo tu encárgate de Erza, yo me encargaré de Cana- decía Lucy al mismo tiempo que tomaba su látigo y Leo se abalanzaba en un ataque rápido en contra de la peli-escarlata.

\- ¡Ray Regulus (Rayo Regulus)! - Leo en sus manos reunía una concentración de energía y después las lanza en forma de un haz de luz desde su anillo a su oponente.

\- ¡Heart Kreuz no Yoroi (Armadura Heart Kreuz)! - Erza se preparaba para recibir el ataque y reequipaba su armadura habitual, la Armadura Heart Kreuz. Erza lograba bloquear el ataque con su espada.

-tendrás que hacer algo mejor para lograr vencerme- decía llena de confianza la pelirroja.

Al mismo tiempo, en la pelea de Lucy vs. Cana.

-Card Baku (Cartas de Explosión)- Cana tras lanzar varias cartas que tienen la capacidad de crear fuego, estos a estar cerca de Lucy comenzaban a explorar, la rubia esquivaba como podía las detonaciones.

Cana aprovechaba esta distracción y proseguía en arrojar una serie de cartas al suelo y estos se desvanecían en el mismo, después de repetir esta misma acción con cinco cartas más se mantuvo estática mirando en dirección donde Lucy se encontraba.

Lucy retrocedía un poco y sin despegar la mirada de su oponente tomaba otra de sus llaves doradas y recitaba un nuevo conjuro -ábrete puerta de la doncella, ¡Virgo! -

Un nuevo espíritu estelar era invocado por Lucy, se trataba de una mujer de pelo corto de color rosa, la cual tenía un peculiar atuendo, la de una maid.

\- ¿Es hora del castigo Hime? - decía Virgo mientras saludaba de manera monótona a su invocadora Lucy.

.

.

En la pelea de Erza contra el espíritu estelar del león, Leo. Ambos tenían un intercambio de ataques, golpes de luz por parte del espíritu estelar y por otro lado Erza realizaba varias estocadas con su espada. Los protagonistas de esta pelea esquivaban los ataques de su oponente, esta acción se mantuvo por unos cuantos minutos más.

-te he subestimado, así que terminemos con esto- Erza con tono serio reconocía la fuerza de su enemigo, y por fin optaría por pelear en serio.

El espíritu de león Leo sonreía y de manera arrogante comenzó a hablar -ven con todo lo que tienes lindura-

Esas palabras fueron la sentencia de muerte para el peli-naranja.

\- ¡Armadura del Gigante (Kyojin no Yoroi)! – a Erza le brotaba una vena en la frente y reequipaba una nueva armadura. Esta armadura es de color oro de aspecto bárbaro La armadura se completa con un casco con la aparición de un par de orejas de metal.

En otra parte de campo de pelea, Virgo el espíritu estelar de mismo nombre, esquivaba varios ataques de Cana, los cuales en su mayoría trataba de la combinación de cartas de fuego con cartas de tipo rayo.

\- ¡BOOOOOM! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Lucy y Cana con sorpresa.

Una explosión ocurría del otro lado de la misma arena, lugar donde Leo y Erza combatían, en este lugar una enorme nube de polvo ocupaba el lugar, Lucy, Virgo y Cana miraban al unísono a dicho lugar encontrándose con la escena de Erza con la armadura del gigante, que en un rápido movimiento sujetó la cabeza de su oponente y la impactó contra el suelo, formando un cráter como resultado de la fuerza excesiva de la pelirroja. El cuerpo del espíritu estelar desaparecía en señal de su derrota.

Erza miraba su mano la cual retiraba del suelo en medio del gran cráter para segundos después fulminar con su vista a sus opoenetes restantes, Lucy y Cana.

Lucy y Cana inmediatamente se sintieron amenazadas y la primera en responder fue Cana, la cual tomó dos cartas de su mazo, y los colocaba entre el dedo índice y del medio acercándolo en sus labios. Despues resitó algún tipo de hechizo, y donde anteriormente en su pelea con Lucy las cartas que dejó caer y se fundían con el suelo se formó un pentagrama, mismo que se trasladaba bajo los pies de Erza.

Lucy miraba atónita esta acción, mientras por su parte Cana mostraba signos de cansacio al parecer este ataque requeria de mayor poder mágico y concentración.

La pelirroja, Erza Scarlet miraba con estrañesa el pentagrama bajo sus pies y después una esfera negra la rodeaba y encerraba en una barrera mágica.

-tengo poco tiempo, así que…- decía Cana con un gesto de alivio al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Lucy, lista para atacar nuevamente.

\- ¡ILUMINACION COVOCADA! - Cana sujetaba ahora las cartas Cielo", "Muerte inversa", y "Montaña" para invocar un nuevo sello, el cual comenzó a libera varios rayos de color verde.

Los mismos rayos verdes se acercaban a máxima velocidad a Lucy, y cuando estuvieron a punto de impactarla esta caía en el interior de un gran oyó.

\- ¿se encuentra bien, hime? – decía la peli rosada espíritu estelar Virgo, la cual salvaba a Lucy.

-gracias Virgo, me salvaste- decía aliviada la rubia, pero con un tono de voz que demostraba un poco de dolor por la caída.

Lucy salía de la fosa hecha por Virgo, la rubia observaba atentamente a su adversaria, Cana, la pelicastaña tenía nuevamente varias cartas en su mano derecha listas para su siguiente ataque.

Lucy también se preparaba para seguir con el duelo, posicionaba a Virgo frente de ella al mismo tiempo que tomaba su látigo Fleque d'étoiles (rio de las estrellas) con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomaba una nueva llave dorada con forma de hacha.

-ábrete puerta del portador del hacha, Tauro- Lucy recitaba su hechizo de invocación, una esfera de luz dorada ocupaba el centro y de este surgía la silueta de un toro musculoso, era el espíritu del zodiaco Tauro, con mismo nombre.

Cana observaba todo esto con mucha concentración, sabía que se encontraba en desventaja. El gane del combate estaba balanceada del lado de la rubia, esta pelea era un tres contra uno.

Pero sin dudar Cana tomó dos cartas, las tiró al aire y cuando estas caían se suspendieron frente de ella, a continuación: en un instante Cana propinaba un doble golpe de puños en ambas cartas y de esta mismas un tipo de fuego purpura salía disparado a los espíritus estelares, Virgo y Tauro.

Las llamas rodeaban los cuerpos de Virgo y Tauro, Cana rápidamente se acercaba y aparecía del lado derecho de Lucy y soltaba una serie de golpes y patadas, Lucy apenas pudo esquivar los ataques y otros cuantos eran bloqueados por su látigo.

En este breve enfrentamiento Cana nuevamente tomaba dos cartas, pero estas las dejaba caer al suelo prosiguiendo en pisar los mismos, las cartas se acoplaban y desaparecían, Lucy se percató que Cana se movía con mayor velocidad, ya que le costaba trabajo defenderse, ya que algunos de los golpes que propinaba Cana comenzaban a dañarla.

El combate de corto alcance se estaba prolongando y en todo este tiempo Lucy estaba a la defensiva, Cana pudo notar su dominio en la pelea, concluyendo que era hora de derrotar a su primer oponente, de su bolso sacó un nuevo maso de cartas, todas las cartas las lanzo al aire y después se colocaban enfrente de la castaña formando un nuevo pentagrama.

Lucy miraba impactada la escena, sabía que no podría evitar el ataque, sus espíritus Virgo y Tauro seguían atrapados dentro del pilar de fuego.

\- ¡Borde de Viento…! - Cana gritaba su conjuro, pero el sonido de cristales rompiéndose llamo su atención al igual que a todo mundo, lo que provoco el cese de su ataque.

La esfera negra usada desde el principio para confinar del combate a Erza era literalmente pulverizado.

Erza salía al descubierto, la pelirroja tenia equipada su armadura de la Rueda del Cielo (Tenrin no Yoroi).

-ya les di mucho tiempo de ventaja- decía Erza Scarlet la cual tenía empuñada dos espadas, una en cada mano.

En menos de un parpadeo la pelirroja desapareció y reapareció delante de Cana y su pentagrama de cartas. Erza le daba la espalda a Cana y caminaba asía su segundo oponente, nadie sabía lo que pasaba, no entendían el motivo por el cual Erza ignoraba a Cana, pero esa pregunta se respondía inmediatamente, cuando Erza dio un paso para acercarse a Lucy y continuar con la pelea, el pentagrama de cartas de Cana se convertía en confeti, toda la ropa de la peli-castaña se rasgaba y después una estrella de luz aparecía en el cuerpo de Cana y explotaba.

\- ¡PENTAGRAM SWORD! - Erza.

Una columna de polvo se formaba, pero rápidamente era removida por las corrientes de aire dejando al descubierto a Cana derrotada en el suelo, su cuerpo desaparecía en un resplandor. Al mismo tiempo que desparecía el cuerpo de Cana, Cana fue derrota, la columna de fuego que tenía atrapados a los espíritus de Lucy, Virgo y Tauro se desvanecían.

.

.

-esta pelea ya tiene un ganador- decía con felicidad Natsu mientras miraba desde el palco VIP.

.

.

-ahora solo faltas tu- decía la pelirroja mientras apuntaba una de sus espadas en dirección de Lucy.

Esto sorprendió a Lucy, ella conocía al igual que la mayoría lo fuerte que es Erza, Lucy daba un paso hacia atrás estaba por rendirse, pero frente de ella se colocaban Tauro y Virgo, quienes estaban ahí para ayudarla, Lucy se detuvo, la acción de sus espíritus estelares ocasionó que Lucy reflexionara su decisión, no darse por vencida sin importar que, que diera el todo sin importar nada.

-chicos- decía con orgullo Lucy mientras nuevamente tomaba su látigo.

-no importa el resultado, pero nunca huiré- decía Lucy mientras se abalanzaba al ataque al igual que Virgo y Tauro.

-bien dicho- decía Erza quien también se lanzaba al ataque.

.

.

\- ¡La ganadora y primer finalista de la rama femenil es! ¡Erza Scarlet! - Jason gritaba con emoción, al mismo tiempo que el estallido de aplausos y gritos del público, junto con esta ovación Erza abandonaba la arena.

.

.

Una joven rubia caminaba sin parar en la oscuridad, su destino era incierto, de repente la chica paraba y volteaba a ver a sus espaldas y podía ver como la figura de alguien aparecía, la imagen era borrosa, pero poco a poco se aclaraba, después la joven rubia logro reconocer la silueta y sonreía.

\- Lucy, Lucy - Layla estaba al pie de la cama de la enfermería, esta llamaba a su hija, la cual estaba aún dormida.

-ma.… mamá- decía por fin Lucy la cual despertaba.

\- ¡Lucy! - reaccionaba con alegría Layla al igual que Hisui, ambas estaban preocupadas por el estado de Lucy.

-lo siento- decía débilmente Lucy la cual comenzaba a llorar.

Rápidamente Layla abrazo a su hija y la animaba – diste lo mejor, estoy orgullosa de ti-

Hisui solo observaba la escena de una gran familia, al igual que Cana la cual sonreía, la pelicastaña ocupaba la cama opuesta a la de Lucy de la misma enfermería, Cana quien también reposaba, presenciaba el claro amor de madre e hija.

.

.

En el coliseo.

-continuando con la parte final de este torneo, tenemos la primera semifinal varonil, **Triple Threat Match,** Laxus Dreyar vs. Alzcak Connell vs. Max Alors- Jason.

Los ya mencionados caminaban por los corredores del coliseo que desembocaban en el área de pelea.

Laxus caminaba calmadamente de brazos cruzados y por otro lado tanto Max y Alzcak estaban nerviosos, y como no estarlo, su oponente se trataba del actualmente número uno de la academia.

La mente de Alzcak y Max era invadida de imágenes de los duelos del rubio, destacando su última pelea en la cual venció sin ningún esfuerzo a Elfman. Esta pelea claramente será un gran obstáculo.

-bien, los competidores están en sus lugares, todo está listo para continuar- al mismo tiempo que decía estas palabras Jason, los pilares que ocupaban todo el campo de pelea comenzaban a crecer más, de los doce metros que median estos crecieron tres metros más.

\- ¡a pelear! - Jason mientras alzaba un puño al aire.

Max y Alzcak corrían el uno hacia el otro para comenzar con su pelea, por otra parte, Laxus estaba estático y solo observaba la acción de sus dos oponentes.

Cuando Max estaba por atacar a Alzcak con una onda de arena que emulaba una hoz que cubría su mano derecha, pudo ver como el mago de armas mágicas salía disparado, y rompía una hilera de los pilares de marfil que ocupaban la mayor parte del área de pelea.

Atónito Max podía ver como delante de él estaba Laxus el cual, en su mano derecha empuñaba emitía pequeños destellos, estos eran pequeños rayos.

\- ¡Sand Wall! - desesperado Max rápidamente formaba una pared de arena para desaparecer de la vista del rubio y buscar esconderse, para asi planear una estrategia que pudiera darle la posibilidad de vencer a Laxus.

\- ¡Lightning Kick! – Laxus.

Max sentía una gran brisa de aire acompañado de una corriente de arena, se trataba de su barrera hacha del mismo elemento, el cual había sido neutralizado por Laxus con una patada.

El mago de arena se congelo ante el poder mágico de Laxus, el rubio mago de rayo, para ser más exactos el dragon Slayer de rayo miraba con enojo al lugar donde estaba Alzack ya derrotado y después a su ultimo oponente, Max.

-esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo- decía malhumorado Laxus. El rubio se acercó en un instante frente de Max y tomaba con su mano el cráneo del mago de arena.

Max comenzaba a sudar frio al tener tan cerca al número uno de la academia, después todo se tornó de negro para Max.

Laxus incrustaba la cara de Max encontrar del suelo, y de una manera brutal, logró dejarlo fuera de combate. La lucha termino rápidamente, al saber con obviedad y con poco interés Laxus abandonaba el lugar mientras un silencio fúnebre ocupaba todo el lugar. Laxus era el primer finalista de la rama varonil.

Y como desde un principio, de este torneo, Laxus ha demostrado una fuerza descomunal, además de ganar de manera rápida todas sus peleas.

.

.

Natsu después de ver esta pelea permaneció inquieto, y molesto a la vez, no le agradaba para nada la actitud del nieto de Makarov Dreyar y su forma de pelear. Y más de uno pensaría lo mismo.

.

.

En los vestidores varoniles.

-por fin es la hora de ver quién es el mejor, Natsu- decía Gray, el alquimista de hielo, este se colocaba una larga gabardina blanca.

**Próximo capítulo: Natsu vs Gray.**


End file.
